Qui disait que les contraires ne s'attirent pas?
by Kuroedesu123
Summary: Je rate M, car la suite est plus rough! Je vous invite à faire des reviews :) Qu'arrive-t-il lorsqu'un ange se voit demander de surveiller un chevalier de l'enfer? Bien sûr, l'ange restera le plus neutre possible et n'écoutera aucune des paroles vulgaire de l'autre. Cependant qu'arrive-t-il lorsque se dit chevalier est nul autre que Dean Winchester et l'ange son protecteur Castiel?
1. Chapter 1

**Qu'arrive-t-il lorsqu'un ange se voit demander de surveiller un chevalier de l'enfer? Bien sûr, l'ange restera le plus neutre possible et n'écoutera aucune des paroles vulgaire de l'autre. Cependant qu'arrive-t-il lorsque se dit chevalier est nul autre que Dean Winchester et l'ange son protecteur?**

 **Chapitre 1  
** Pourquoi pas?

« Tu n'oserais pas, comment pourrais-tu me faire du mal mon ange »

À cette phrase l'ange du seigneur fronça les sourcils et son regard se posa sur la table qui disposait d'une bonne dizaine de seringues remplit de sang d'un pécheur repentit. Castiel s'était vu demandé par le plus jeune des Winchester de surveiller son démon de grand frère le temps qu'il aille s'occuper d'un appel important et voilà qu'était venu l'heure de la troisième dose de sang du chevalier de l'enfer. Castiel déglutit et prit la seringue, il n'aimait pas devoir faire souffrir son protégé, mais il s'agissait d'un mal nécessaire. Il reprit son visage sans émotion et s'avança vers se dernier, il dirigea la seringue vers son cou et il le regarda profondément dans ses beaux yeux vert, puis c'est alors que ceux-ci changea rapidement au noir. Ce fut se qui lui permit de terminer son action, il ouvrit légèrement la bouche et dit si bas qu'il se demandait si le démon pouvait l'entendre :

« Je ne suis pas ton ange. »

Puis il lui enfonça finalement la seringue dans le cou, lorsqu'il la retira, Dean était déjà en train de se torde de douleur, la tête penché vers l'arrière se mordant les lèvres pour montrer sa supériorité en ne laissant échapper aucun son. Cette vue fit mal au cœur de l'ange qui s'éloigna rapidement du démon s'occupant à replacer la seringue vide à sa place souhaitant ardemment que le cadet des deux Winchester revienne prendre sa place. Il n'était pas alaise avec tout cela, c'était hors de ses principes de torturer un protégé, même pour son bien. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Dean qui ne semblait plus retenir ses cries, celui-ci le regardait avec un sourire niait. Sur le coup, l'ange se demandait s'il n'avait pas oubliée ces dernières minutes de torture et alla pour parler mais celui-ci le devança :

« On dirait que de nous deux tu es celui qui se fait torturer mon ange.

-Je t'ai dit, je ne suis pas ton ange, répondit Castiel sur un ton neutre.

-Mais bien sûr, dit-il, souriant d'un air amusé faisant ressortir ses doux yeux verts que l'ange aimait tant, je suis ton protégé, tu es mon ange. »

Castiel ressentit une vague de frisson le traverser à cette phrase et il détourna le regard alors qu'il marmonnait :

« Tu n'es pas mon Dean…

-Oh parce qu'il l'a déjà été? Ricana le démon, bougeant discrètement sur sa chaise alors qu'il cherchait à se libérer, tu sais comme moi que tu ne l'aimes pas comme lui il t'aime. »

Lorsque l'ange l'entendit révéler se qu'il tentait de cacher depuis qu'il avait connu l'expérience d'être humain, celui-ci manqua une respiration et toussota avant de le regarder d'un air mauvais.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Dean est mon protégé et je ne le vois pas différemment.

-Je croyais que les anges ne pouvaient pas mentir, répliqua-t-il lui faisant un clin d'œil avant de continuer, come on Cas, tu le sais autant que moi, tu rêves de mes lèvres…

-Dean…, dit l'ange alors que celui-ci continuait de parler.

-De mon corps contre le tien.

-Dean arrête !

-Tu rêves que je te prenne profondément au point que tu ne puisses plus …

-J'ai dis arrête ! »

Là, Castiel avait agit sans vraiment s'en rendre compte et avait donné un coup de point à son protégé, celui-ci le regardait surpris ne s'attendant visiblement pas à ça. Cependant son regard surpris tourna au noir et son sourire refit surface alors qu'il pencha la tête vers l'arrière dans un rire que Castiel connaissait si bien, un rire si humain, si Dean. Un peu plus et il en abaisserait sa garde, mais le démon se remit de ses émotions et le regarda fixement au plus profond du bleu de ses yeux puis se lécha les lèvres avant de lui dire :

« Ne dit-on pas que la vérité fait sortir les gens de leur gonds? »

Castiel ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais il n'en eut pas le temps, il entendit les étagères bouger, Sam était finalement revenu, Castiel se sentit aussitôt soulagé et attendit que le cadet soit dans son champs de vision avant de le saluer et de se préparer à disparaitre, cependant celui-ci l'arrêta déposant une main sur son épaule puis dit rapidement :

« Je vais avoir besoin que tu termines le travail. C'était Charlie au téléphone et elle a besoin de moi elle est en ville. Je serais de retour un peu plus tard se soir. »

Castiel voulu refuser, mais il ne pouvait pas se le permettre, c'était son devoir d'aider au mieux de ses capacités les frères Winchester. C'est pourquoi il hocha la tête et retourna près de la table et s'y assit soupirant laissant Sam repartir sans un mot. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à la minuterie qu'avait laissé le cadet à son intention, dans pas très longtemps il devra infliger la quatrième dose à Dean, il se répétait intérieurement que c'était pour son bien qu'après tout irait mieux et il savait cela vrai, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'en vouloir pour se qu'il devrait faire pour la seconde fois aujourd'hui.

« Mon ange~ ? »

Castiel leva les yeux vers le démon, soudainement sortit de ses pensées et arqua un sourcil à la façon si douce que Dean venait de lui parler, l'ange resta sur ses gardes, il allait surement se passer quelque chose. Il ne lui répondit pas il ne fit que l'observé chacun de ses mouvements, n'ayant pourtant aucune idée de se qui se passait dans le dos du chevalier. Voyant que Castiel n'allait pas lui répondre, le démon se jeta à l'eau :

« Si tu me libères, je pourrais te faire tout se dont tu as toujours rêvé~ »

Castiel arrêta de respirer une fraction de seconde alors que de la rage remplit son âme et il s'emparant d'une autre seringue et la lui planta dans le cou avant de lui répondre méchamment :

« On ne m'achète pas Dean! Puis il continua d'une intonation plus faible et beaucoup moins sûr, je ne veux pas de toi. »

Voilà, ça en était trop pour l'ange, il remit la seringue sur la table et s'en alla du Dungeon, s'éclipsant à l'étage pour reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Il atterrit dans la bibliothèque mais marcha le reste du trajet jusqu'à la salle de bain ou il se rinça le visage. Par la suite il soutint son propre regard dans le miroir alors qu'il se répétait de ne pas se laisser avoir par le démon que se n'était pas Dean, enfin si, mais une version sans émotions de lui. Ensuite, il s'essuya le visage d'une serviette puis se remit une expression forte sur le visage, satisfait il reprit son travail dans le Dungeon, mais lorsqu'il se téléporta sur place son cœur s'arrêta. Il avait été assez stupide de croire que le sang ne l'aurait pas encore rendu assez humain pour s'échapper de la prison de pentacle au sol. Il avait été bien naïf et il se retrouvait maintenant dans de beaux draps avec un évadé dans le bunker. Il se tourna pour trouver la sortit des étagères toujours ouverte, il s'y précipita espérant qu'il ne soit pas parvenu à l'étage puis il se frappa la tête de sa main, il était un démon il pouvait tout aussi bien se téléporter. Là, il espérant vraiment qu'il était trop humain pour y parvenir, de son côté il commença à fouiller chaque pièces du bunker du plus insignifiant au plus plausible et ne le trouva nulle par, il était désespéré alors qu'il se rendait dans la dernière pièce à laquelle il pensa, la chambre du Winchester. Lorsqu'il pénétra la pièce, son cœur se serra, rien n'avait changé depuis son départ et il y avait toujours la même odeur qui lui rappelait l'humanité du jeune démon. Cependant, il n'y avait aucun Dean dans les environs se qui remplit l'ange d'une panique silencieuse car il ne parvenait pas à le localiser. Son cœur accéléra alors qu'il ouvrit la porte de la chambre pour sortir et tomba nez à nez avec le démon, il haleta et se mit sur la défensive, mais celui-ci le poussa sur le lit, ce qui surprit l'ange qui ne pu l'arrêter.

« Alors mon ange, tu en as mis du temps venir ici~ »

Le démon lui fit un clin d'œil et Castiel ne pu savoir se qu'il s'apprêtait à faire ensuite car pour reprendre le contrôle de la situation l'ange l'avait repoussé et s'était mis au dessus de lui le bloquant contre le lit lui agrippant les poignets. Dean fit la moue à Castiel avant de se tortiller pour se libérer, mais l'ange était fort mine de rien.

« Cassie, je ne savais pas que tu aimais dominer. Il lui fit un nouveau clin d'œil puis il continua, mais je ne suis pas une fillette. »

Finalement le haut du corps du démon se leva juste assez pour que ces lèvres atteignent ceux de l'ange qui resta immobile ne comprenant pas se qui était en train de se passer. Dean en profita pour reprendre le dessus le repoussant sur le côté et s'asseyant à califourchon contre son entre-jambe et se releva doucement le visage pour regarder Castiel qui semblait toujours dans les nuages. Le chevalier de l'enfer sourit fièrement de son coup, c'est là que Castiel réalisa finalement se qui venait de se passer et son regard se planta dans celui du démon qui lui renvoya un regard amusé.

« C'était quoi ça? Demanda l'ange sur un ton qui se voulait contrôler mais ne l'était pas du tout.

-Quoi, ça? Répliqua Dean avant de s'abaisser à nouveau pour l'embrasser puis finalement se relever. Simplement un baiser, t'es idiot si tu ne sais pas c'est quoi.

-Je sais exactement ce que c'est Dean, mais pourquoi?

-Pourquoi pas? »

Le démon répondit avant de l'embrasser à nouveau retenant l'ange sous son poids qui tentait de se libérer, mais la poigne de Dean lui enlevait une grande partie de sa force. Après avoir autant joué avec l'ange au sujet de ces désirs caché, il en était venu à se sentir en manque et pourquoi ne pas se donner du plaisir en salissant une pureté tel que Castiel l'ange du seigneur?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2  
** Se laisser aller sous ces bras

Castiel tentait encore et toujours de se libérer alors que son vis-à-vis le surplombait, mais le goût salé des lèvres de Dean ne l'aidait pas à reprendre ses esprits. De plus, le démon avait vraisemblablement repris de la force, à moins qu'il s'agisse de leur position. Toujours est-il, que les bras au dessus de la tête, l'ange se sentait impuissant et ses coups de jambes ne donnaient rien. Il pourrait surement se téléporter, mais il n'en ressentait pas la force. Son esprit lui disait de fuir, d'enfermer le démon à nouveau, pourtant il s'évertuait à rester.

De son côté, Dean grognait doucement sous les coups de jambe de l'ange tout en l'embrassant, puis il ne pu se retenir plus longtemps, il se releva un peu et se mit à rire avant de regarder Castiel avec un air mauvais.

« Je te pensais plus fort que ça mon petit angelot. »

Castiel profita de se moment de répit pour reprendre sa respiration puis énerver par les paroles du démon, il se déchaina sous lui cherchant à lui prouver qu'il était plus fort que cela sans jamais cesser de le regarder directement dans les yeux. Il chercha à se libérer les bras de son emprise sans succès, il chercha alors à gagner sa pitié et il dit doucement et suppliant :

« Dean, laisse-mo… hmpf !

Dean l'avait regardé se débattre un petit moment avec un petit sourire mesquin se moquant de ces tentatives avant de finalement replonger violemment sur lui ne lui laissant pas le temps de finir se qu'il cherchait à dire, il sourit contre ses lèvres lorsqu'il entendit un doux gémissement venant de l'ange, qu'il avait tenté en vain de retenir.

Le démon tint Castiel encore plus fermement pour être sûr qu'il ne parvienne pas à s'échapper. Faisant, celui-ci, se sentir encore plus faible sous lui alors qu'il cherchait encore à se libérer mais perdant de plus en plus de force, sentant son corps cesser de battre alors que son esprit lui criait de continuer et de ne surtout pas abandonner.

Dean libéra ensuite ces lèvres pour se glisser dans son cou, ou il le lécha de l'ouverture de son collet, juste au-dessus de sa cravate, et remonta jusqu'à son menton, il sentait son opposé frissonner sous sa langue et entendait encore une fois ce jolie gémissement qui ne fit que l'exciter encore plus, à ce moment-là, il glissa son visage, frôlant la peau de l'ange de son nez froid, se dirigeant vers le côté de son cou et il y inséra ces canines le mordant jusqu'au sang.

Au début perdu dans le plaisir qu'il ressentait dans son cou, Castiel n'était que gémissement malgré son intention de lutter, mais lorsqu'il sentit sa morsure, il haleta alors que ses yeux s'ouvrit brusquement prit par la surprise de la douleur, il se tortilla sous lui à nouveau alors qu'il cherchait à être un peu plus ferme dans ces paroles :

« D-Dean ! Maintenant tu arrêtes !

-Oh, come on mon ange, répondit le démon avant de lécher le sang qui avait fait son chemin de la morsure à ses lèvres, les yeux fermé il ronronna, hmm quel goût angélique. »

Dean se redressa au-dessus de Castiel et bougea légèrement du bassin contre lui alors qu'il libéra les poignets de l'ange pour aller caresser la poitrine de celui-ci avant de s'emparer de sa cravate pour l'utiliser afin d'attacher les mains de Castiel qui ne parvint pas à se débattre prit au dépourvu face à ce plaisir encore inconnu qu'était l'entre-jambe de son protégé. Puis libre de ses mouvements, Dean ne cessa pas ces mouvements d'hanche alors que ses mains caressait à nouveau le torse de l'ange lui détachant doucement sa chemise un bouton à la fois, frôlant ses doigts froid à la peau brulante de ce dernier.

Castiel ravala un halètement lorsqu'il sentit le contacte froid du chevalier de l'enfer contre son torse, ce n'était pas désagréable et il se détestait de autant apprécier les mains d'un démon qui n'était pas Dean, il devait se le rappeler car autrement il ne donnerait pas cher de sa peau. Déjà qu'il n'arrivait pratiquement plus à réfléchir avec ces frottements contre son entre-jambes, ce n'était rien en comparaison à ce qu'il avait connu avec April. Les yeux fermé, il chercha à se calmer, mais rien n'y faisait, il ne parvenait pas à diminuer ces gémissements et maintenant qu'il était attaché, il ne pouvait simplement plus bouger les mains, il s'en voulait de ne pas arriver à simplement se téléporter, il en avait la possibilité pourtant.

« S-S'il… hmm... S'il te plait Dean… a-arrête, je ne veux pas. Sa voix était suppliante bien que son corps réagissait à chacune des actions du démon bien trop positivement.

-Oh mon ange, répondit Dean presqu'avec pitié avant de lui offrir un sourire des plus mesquins puis il continua, ne dit pas cela alors que je te sens déjà si dure. »

À ces mots, le chevalier de l'enfer vit du rose se former sur les joues de l'ange du seigneur et cela le fit diablement sourire alors qu'il fit un long et lent mouvement de bassin faisant qu'encore plus leur deux entre-jambe frotter l'un contre l'autre, cette fois-ci, il ne pu lui-même retenir un gémissement fermant les yeux appréciant cette sensation. Puis il les rouvrit avant de continuer :

« Tu n'as encore rien vu mon cher angelot. »

Il ricana avant de prendre possession des lèvres de Castiel à nouveau ne lui donnant pas le temps de répondre à se qu'il venait de dire, il força un passage, insinuant sa langue entres les lèvres délicieusement sucré de son vis-à-vis la frottant contre et à l'entour de la sienne. Castiel profita de l'occasion pour la lui mordre, repoussant ainsi son visage du siens et tenta encore de le supplier :

« Dean, je t'en pris… »

Mais celui-ci ne fit que grogner pour ensuite reprendre le contrôle de sa bouche, puis Castiel se cambra alors qu'il sentit une de ses mains se diriger vers sa ceinture, effectivement comme l'avait dit le démon, il n'avait encore rien vu et cela l'effraya énormément car il n'en pouvait déjà plus. Il était sur le point d'abandonner et il savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Comment pouvait-il encore refuser le toucher de celui qu'il savait ne le ferait jamais étant lui-même et surtout humain alors qu'il en avait tellement de besoin.

« Dean.. »

Castiel avait murmuré ce nom d'une façon si imperceptible contre les lèvres du démon qu'il ne l'avait probablement pas entendu, mais ce murmure cacher autant d'envie que de tristesse alors que ces bras alla s'enrouler à l'entour du cou du démon, passant la cravate au dessus de sa tête s'abandonnant finalement complètement à lui, acceptant ces lèvres contres les siennes, les accueillants, caressant sa propres langue contre celle de l'homme qu'il n'aura jamais alors qu'une minuscule larme glissa le long de sa tempe et se perdit dans ses cheveux.

Dean grogna alors qu'il parvint enfin à déboucler la ceinture de l'ange à l'aide d'une seule main, l'autre bien trop occupé à se maintenir en position pour ne pas s'écrouler de tout son long contre Castiel. D'ailleurs, il avait remarqué un changement des plus agréables chez ce dernier après qu'il lui ait entouré la tête de ses bras. Sur le coup il s'était mis sur ses garde croyant qu'il allait essayer quelque chose, mais non, il l'avait sentit répondre à son baiser, ça lui en avait prit du temps pour enfin s'ouvrir à lui. Cette pensée le fit ricaner, toujours contre les lèvres de l'ange alors que sa main se faufila dans son pantalon sans toutefois dépasser la frontière du boxer afin de le torturer. Il entoura la verge de ses doigts sans les bouger, faisant uniquement une pression contre ce dernier. Action qu'il aurait pu regretter immédiatement lorsqu'il sentit l'ange lui morde fermement la lèvre inférieure, mais la réaction fut accompagnée d'un gémissement si fort qu'il lui pardonna rapidement le geste, se retirant néanmoins du baiser, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

L'ange rougissait alors que ces yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'un vert indescriptible du démon, il ne saurait dire s'il imaginait mais il semblait bien plus vert qu'à l'habitude. Il détourna ensuite son regard lorsqu'il remarqua le sourire narquois de celui-ci qui ne fit que ricaner comme réaction rendant Castiel encore plus mal alaise. Il ouvrit alors la bouche pour s'excuser mais un son totalement différent sortit alors que Dean commençait à bouger ces doigts faisant de long va et vient sur son intimité. Il haleta et sa tête roula vers l'arrière alors qu'il gémit le nom du démon, celui-ci sans s'arrêter se mit à lui embrasser le cou, montant jusqu'à son oreille puis murmura :

« Tu aimes ça mon ange? Tu aimes ça sentir les doigts de ton précieux Winchester entourer ta verge de petite pute? » Il resserra ensuite son emprise accélérant le mouvement.

Castiel couina, son cœur se serrant aux paroles de Dean, s'obligeant à se rappeler qu'il n'était pas celui qu'il voulait qu'il soit, que celui qui le faisait crier de plaisir n'était que l'enveloppe sans émotion de celui qu'il aimait. Pourtant malgré cela, il ne pouvait simplement plus revenir en arrière, il ne le voulait pas en faite, même si cela faisait de lui une pute comme l'avait appelé le chevalier de l'enfer. Il laissa les dernières paroles de Dean au plus loin de ces pensées et se concentra à nouveau que sur le plaisir qu'il ressentait, il profita de son contact, de sa main sur l'endroit le plus sensible de son corps à sa connaissance, de ces lèvres qui s'était à nouveau déposé sur les siennes. Il réalisa qu'il pourrait en devenir accroc facilement.

Ne cessant pas ces gémissement, Castiel sentit que quelque chose changeait intérieurement, il paniqua alors que son corps se mit à trembler et il détourna le visage forçant l'arrêt du baiser qu'il partageait avec Dean, celui-ci grogna le fixant durement du regard, mais son expression changea lorsqu'il vit la panique de l'ange, il arqua un sourcil alors que Castiel avait recommencé à se tortiller sous lui.

« Cas? Demanda le démon d'avantage curieux qu'inquiet.

-Je…ah... Dean ! »

La respiration de l'ange accéléra et Dean se rendit finalement compte des vagues de tremblement qu'avait l'ange et il arrêta immédiatement ces va-et-vient.

« Attend, mon ange, je ne t'ai pas autorisé à venir maintenant.

-M-Mais…

-Shhh~ »

Dean pressa ces lèvres fortement contre les siennes cherchant à calmer ces réactions, se qui semblait marcher. Puis il se recula et glissa son regard vers l'entre-jambe de son ange. Il se mordit la lèvre alors qu'il entama des actions calculer pour lui retirer pantalon et boxer, puis tant qu'il y était il se dénuda aussi, le faisant lentement étant complètement conscient du regard que lui portait l'ange.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3  
** C'est le pied !

Castiel était aux bords du supplice, son entrejambe lui faisait horriblement mal, bien que ne plus sentir sa prison de tissus l'aida énormément, mais alors qu'il croyait pouvoir se détendre un moment, Dean avait commencé à enlever ces vêtements et lorsqu'il déboutonna les premiers boutons de la chemise, Castiel n'avait pas pu regarder ailleurs et l'envie de le toucher, de connaitre la température de son torse, de le goûter, de le sentir contre lui, cela le rendit complètement fou, puis lorsqu'il avait retirer sa chemise se retrouvant torse nu, Castiel avait ressentit des léger soubresaut dans son intimité qui ne fit qu'augmenter a la vu du pantalon tout nouvellement détacher du démon et lorsqu'il en sortit sa verge. Castiel ferma les yeux alors que d'autres tremblements se firent en lui et cette fois-ci il ne pu se retenir et un liquide blanc sortit de son intimité, il avait oublié cette sensation depuis bien longtemps déjà. Satisfait, l'ange ouvrit les yeux pour se rendre compte que des yeux noirs le fixait tel un fauve près à l'attaque et pour le coup il cru que c'est se qu'il se préparait à faire lorsqu'il fit le dernier mètre qui le séparait de lui pour lui agripper les cheveux et le soulever de l'oreiller. Castiel haleta et ferma les yeux afin de s'habituer à la douleur pour finalement les rouvrir quelques secondes plus tard devant un démon en colère.

« Je t'avais dit que tu n'avais pas la permission sale fils de pute ! »

Il relâcha son emprise faisant retomber l'ange violemment sur les oreillers le faisant échapper un halètement bien trop sexy alors que sa respiration accéléra de nouveau, cela révéla quelque chose aux yeux du démon qui ricana avant de lui empoigné la gorge. C'était de plus en plus intéressant, son ange était excité par la douleur, ou était-ce uniquement la domination. Dean ne le savait pas, mais il décida qu'il allait le découvrir très bientôt.

« Tu ne me donnes pas le choix de te punir mon ange, tu m'as désobéit. »

Castiel regarda fixement le tout nouveau prédateur cherchant à voir s'il était sérieux, mais la main autour de son cou ne pouvait pas mentir. L'ange était maintenant certain que d'ici les prochaines minutes il allait souffrir le martyr et cette pensée lui fit peur bien que son corps s'excita à nouveau et bon sang, le sourire que lui donna ensuite le démon ne l'aida pas à se calmer.

« Dean… Il dit cherchant à retirer sa main d'en l'entour de son cou, il sourit lorsqu'elle bougea, merci. »

L'ange plongea ces yeux d'un bleu océan dans ceux à nouveau vert de Dean qui lui offrit un sourire en coin avant de le retourner d'un geste habile afin d'avoir accès à son entré. Il releva les yeux vers la tête de lit lorsqu'il entendit un léger bruit pour finalement partir à rire alors qu'il voyait Castiel se frotter la tête. L'idiot c'était frapper contre la tête de lit. Il glissa ces mains de chaque côté de son emplumé d'amant et pressa son corps contre le sien alors qu'il alla jouer dans son cou, le titillant de morsure se qui aida l'ange à oublier sa récente douleur à la tête qui étendit ces mains sous lui. Lorsqu'il sentit Castiel relever la tête légèrement, il mit une pression sur le dessus de celle-ci l'obligeant à s'étendre à nouveau. Il ricana lorsque l'ange grogna mais voyant qu'il n'abandonnait pas, il agrippa une bonne poigner de cheveux et lui releva la tête.

« Quoi? Bordel de merde!

-Détache-moi, s'il te plait… supplia l'ange qui n'était pas confortable.

-Haha, même pas en rêve mon chéri. »

Il laissa à nouveau aller la tête de l'ange qui revint se poser contre ses mains. Castiel ferma les yeux alors qu'il sentait le démon se frotter contre ces fesses, sa respiration devenait de plus en plus rauque dans son cou. Se faire dominer ainsi par le démon, ce n'était pas se qu'il avait imaginé lorsqu'il pensait à faire l'amour avec le Winchester, mais c'était tout de même tellement agréable, il se rendait compte de sensations qu'il ne savait pas posséder auparavant. Il appréciait le contact du corps de Dean contre le sien bien qu'il était déçu de ne pas le sentir complètement à cause de cette chemise qu'il n'a pas l'occasion d'enlever à cause de ces mains attacher. Il ne se plaignit tout de même pas, bien trop effrayer par se que le démon pourrait lui infliger.

Le chevalier sentait la chaleur augmenter au plus profond de son être alors qu'il se frottait à son ange. Il le sentait déjà le supplier avec ces petits gestes d'impatience et lorsqu'il sentit Castiel pousser ces fesses contre son entrejambe il grogna et revint sur les genoux, il entendit alors un gémissement désapprobateur venant de son partenaire sexuelle se qui le fit sourire sincèrement puis, ces yeux tourna au noir alors qu'il souleva les hanches de son emplumer et le pénétra sans aucune préparation et si violemment qu'il sentit tout le corps se cambrer sous lui alors qu'il l'entendit émettre un crie tellement fort qu'il était ravit d'être sous terre dans le bunker. Il ne bougea pas un instant ne cherchant tout de même pas à alerter les voisins, si voisins il y avait. Puis, pas plus de dix secondes plus tard il bougea le bassin se retirant complètement avant de le pénétrer à nouveau violemment et commença de long et profond va-et-vient dans son intérieur grognant de plaisir et gémissant lorsqu'il sentait son ange se contracter autour de lui.

« Tu es si serré mon ange~ » Dit-il appréciant fortement leur ébats.

Castiel n'entendit même pas se que ce maudit démon venait de dire, les yeux fermement fermé, il avait de la difficulté à retenir ces cries alors que la douleur envahissait tout son corps. Il avait sentit sa chair se déchirer lorsqu'il l'avait pénétré et c'était bien plus douloureux qu'il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé. Il empoigna l'oreiller du lit, qui ne survit pas longtemps avant que des plumes explosèrent de partout. Il se mordait la lèvre, ne comprenant pas se qui avait de si excitant à se faire prendre par derrière, puis un gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge alors qu'il sentit un coup plus violent et bien plus agréable sur un point qu'il semblait sensible. À ce moment-là il sentit Dean se pencher sur lui et lui dit à l'oreille :

« Je l'ai trouvé, ton point sensible. » Il lui mordit le lobe d'oreille avant de le sucer légèrement, fière de lui.

Castiel commençait enfin à ressentir du plaisir alors que son amant cognait toujours plus rapidement sur sa prostate. Il en avait de la misère à respirer maintenant, mais ne souhaitait pour rien au monde que cela s'arrête. En fait il semblait ressentir encore plus de plaisir de cette façon. Dean sembla s'en rendre compte ou bien lire dans ces pensées car son bras entoura le cou de l'ange l'étranglant légèrement lui permettant juste assez d'air pour ne pas finir asphyxié. Castiel savait qu'il devrait se sentir effrayer, pourtant le plaisir lui rendait toutes pensées incohérentes. Il se cambra encore plus sous lui soulevant les hanches suppliant pour plus et il fut satisfait par la vitesse surnaturelle à laquelle le démon pouvait aller. Il sentait son membre durcir de plus en plus, adorant la sensation que lui offrait Dean, il savait qu'humain jamais son protégé pourrait lui faire sentir ça à nouveau, il profita de chaque coups de reins qu'il recevait, de chacun des grognements de plaisir provenant de la gorge du chevalier et il se sentait fière d'être la raison de ces sons.

Au fil de leur ébat, Castiel commençait à apprendre les réactions de Dean face aux siennes et se rendit compte qu'à chaque fois que son corps se cambrait faisant resserrer ses fesse autour du démon, celui-ci gémissait plus fortement et l'ange adorait ça, il adorait lui faire perdre le contrôle et il se mit à se serrer contre lui délibérément. Si bien que c'était une vraie torture pour Dean qui tentait de se contenir, lui le chevalier de l'enfer ne pouvait pas se permettre de se laisser aller avec un ange, mais cette ange était nul autre que Castiel l'ange du seigneur et bon sang qu'il était doué même soumis. Dean retira son bras d'à l'entour du coup de celui-ci, le faisant grogner de protestation, il reprenait finalement le contrôle de la situation, il sourit diaboliquement, bien qu'il savait ne pas pouvoir se contenir bien longtemps. Ses doigts firent leurs chemin dans les cheveux de Castiel et le tira violemment vers le haut, soulevant son corps tout entier qui alla se déposer sur les genoux du démon, profitant de la position pour s'incruster le plus profondément qui le pouvait en son amant, ruinant sa prostate s'il le fallait. Castiel hurla soudainement à la fois de plaisir et de douleur, la bouche à-demi ouverte, un filait de bave coulait de sa bouche. Il était un vrai débaucher et diable que Dean adorait cette vue à peine perceptible par derrière. Il tira la tête de l'ange sur le côté et sans attendre il planta fortement ces dents dans sa chair encore rouge et nouvelle de sa dernière guérison. Les yeux à peine ouvert il remarqua l'érection de Castiel et il sourit alors qu'il suçait le sang de son ange à même la blessure et sa main libre fit son chemin vers son membre et le caressa faisant gémir que plus fort son ancien protecteur qui n'en pouvait déjà plus.

La douleur dans le cou de l'ange lui coupait le souffle, mais les va-et-vient sur sa prostate et les vagues de plaisirs qu'il ressentait dans tout le bas de son corps dû au caresse du jeune prédateur étaient plus qu'assez pour rendre cette morsure agréable, il pencha la tête un peu plus sur le côté offrant au démon une plus grande ouverture qui n'attendit pas une seconde avant d'agrandir la déchirure, se qui fit sortir un nouveau crie de douleur du fond de la gorge de l'ange qui fut vite suivit pas un second de plaisir. Castiel était à son apogée, il se sentait encore une fois tout près de l'explosion et les pulsations au bout de sa verge avertit le démon qui grogna et retira ses canines de la morsure et lécha la plait arrêtant l'hémorragie puis il serra fermement l'extrémité de sa queue. à sa grande surprise le faisant gémir, pour finalement grogner des mots qui sonnait dans le genre :

« Interdiction de venir avant moi !

-Alors… accélère ! Répondit l'ange qui se retenait du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

-Ne sois pas si pressé, ricana le chevalier qui accéléra tout de même la cadence. »

Castiel se mordait la lèvre au sang alors que du plus profond de son être il cherchait à se retenir, au point qu'une vive douleur se fit sentir au bout de son gland. Il pria pour que Dean ne puisse plus se retenir et il recommença des mouvements d'hanches le pressant d'avantage contre lui, dans cette position il se rendit compte d'à quel point c'était plus facile. L'ange sourit et ressentit un plaisir immense lorsqu'il entendit le démon l'appeler ''son of a bitch'', il savait maintenant que ça marchait et qu'il était lui-même si près de venir.

Dean avait deviné le jeu de cet emplumé d'ange qui venait de commencé à se frotter contre lui, si déjà ces maudites fesses douce comme du velours ne l'excitait pas assez, il fallait que cela vienne d'un être aussi pure que lui ce qui ne l'aidait pas à garder son calme. Le démon devait l'admettre, il prenait son pied avec lui, meilleur encore qu'avec toutes autres jeunes humaines avec qui il avait eut des aventures depuis sa transformation. Pour se venger de ce que lui faisait son ange, Dean recommença ces caresses du membres encore plus dure de Castiel qui se mit à haleter et supplier qu'il arrête ou qu'il le laisse venir et maudit, c'était trop pour le démon, son emplumé de protecteur était bien trop excitant, s'il l'avait su plus trop il aurait jouer avec lui bien avant. Dean ferma fortement les yeux alors qu'il ressentait lui-même des soubresauts dans son bas ventre, sentant l'éjaculation arriver et ça ne prit que quelques secondes avant qu'il remplisse l'intérieur de Castiel de substance, lui qui, avant même qu'il ait le temps de finir de jouir, explosa dans sa main créant une fontaine de sperme qui partit dans tout les sens. Tout deux tremblèrent l'un contre l'autre avant de s'écrouler de tout leurs longs sur le lit. Castiel tentait de reprendre sa respiration qui était rauque et boquait à la moitié, alors que Dean se retira d'en lui, laissant échapper un son de contentement.

Castiel se retourna sur le dos lorsqu'il sentit son démon se glisser sur le côté, les mains toujours attachée avec la cravate, il les présenta à l'ancien chasseur qui ricana et fit signe que non de la tête avant de s'approcher de ses lèvres et de l'embrasser profitant de l'occasion pour sucer la lèvre encore ensanglanté de l'ange, il ne se rappelait pas le lui avoir mordu se qui le fit sourire, Castiel avait atteint un tel point d'extase qu'il dût se blesser lui-même pour se contrôler. Ça rendait Dean d'autant plus fière de lui alors qu'il n'arrêtait pas de l'embrasser. Il ne se recula qu'après une bonne minute pour rencontrer les yeux doux et bleu d'un ange qui ne tentait plus rien contre lui, le diable avait gagné contre le divin, c'est dans un sourire mesquin alors que ces yeux vert tournèrent au noir qu'il dit mielleusement :

« Combien de démon peut mettre un ange dans son palmarès? »

Dean lui fit un clin d'œil qui serra le cœur de l'ange. Bien sur, Castiel savait qu'il n'avait été rien d'autre qu'un objet pour le chevalier de l'enfer, cependant il n'avait pas vraiment envie que tout le lui rappel et surtout pas le concerné. Il bouda un instant glissant les yeux loin de ceux de Dean. Le noir de ses yeux lui faisait peur car il ne reconnaissait pas son protégé. Il savait par contre qu'il n'était pas le premier ange à être tombé dans les bras d'un démon au fil des années et il savait que cette révélation rendrait le démon en colère de ne pas avoir été le premier, c'est pourquoi un sourire se créa au coin des lèvres de l'ange qui remit son attention sur les yeux, qu'il remercia le seigneur, était redevenu normal puis ces lèvres se retroussa dans un parfait sourire satisfait alors qu'il dit :

« Bien plus qu'il n'y a de doigts pour le compter ! »

Lorsqu'il entendit cela Dean grogna, son exploit n'en était finalement pas un et ça l'énervait. Cependant lorsqu'il y repensa il se mit à rire penchant la tête vers l'arrière avant de la ramener par en avant, profitant de l'occasion pour embrasser son ange puis tout heureux il lui dit :

« À quel point vous pouvez être naïf, vous les anges, pour accepter de partager le lit d'un démon?

-J'ai répondu à ta question, je n'ai jamais dit que ce n'était que les démons qui les appâtaient Dean. »

Dean roula des yeux et décida d'ignorer cette dernière partie croyant plutôt la version qu'il préférait, celle qui lui faisait le plus rire.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4  
** Où est Dean?

Castiel, toujours dans le lit, ouvrit les yeux surpris après s'être endormis, jamais les anges dormaient alors il devait avoir été vraiment épuisé. Cependant il ne comprenait pas se qui était arrivé, il était confus alors qu'il se téléportait en avant du lit, il baissa les yeux vers ses mains lorsqu'il sentit une résistance et vit la cravate à l'entoure de ces poignets et qu'il était complètement nu, n'ayant que sa chemise détachée sur le corps. Soudain les événements des dernières heures lui revinrent en mémoire comme un coup de fouet et il se mit à avoir chaud, très chaud, mais il y avait un problème, aucun démon était à la vue de l'ange. Son cœur accéléra, décidemment passer tout ce temps auprès d'humains le rendait lui-même plus… En fait, il en venait à avoir des émotions et c'était pire depuis qu'il avait connu ce qu'est l'humanité. Il fit disparaitre le nœud de sa cravate et se rhabilla sans mauvais plie avec l'aide bien précieuse de sa grâce. Puis rapidement il fit le tour du bunker à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, Dean était définitivement partie car tout se qu'il retrouva fut un petit mot avec l'écriture du chevalier de l'enfer déposé sur une table de chevet dans la pièce qui fait office de chambre pour l'ange : « Merci mon ange pour cette libération, comme promis tu as reçu tout se dont tu avais toujours rêvé, maintenant ne me dérange plus. » De la colère s'empara de l'être entier de l'ange qui ne voulait pas se laisser aller dans la honte. Il chiffonna le papier et le détruit en le brûlant, réalisant trop tard qu'il y avait quelque chose d'écrie au verso. Il n'en prêta pas attention, surement un message cinglant pour blesser son orgueil encore une fois.

Il soupira ne se cachant pas son désespoir, il avait trahis pas qu'un Winchester aujourd'hui, mais les deux, en se laissant aller dans les bras du démon. Maintenant il avait de nouveau perdu celui qui avait prit dans de temps à Sam pour le retrouver. Puis pour remuer le couteau dans la plait, il ne parvenait pas à localiser se maudit démon. Il se frotta le visage, tentant en vint de trouver une solution, mais tout se qu'il pensa fut de rester là et d'attendre à plus tard dans la soirée que le cadet des deux revienne, ainsi ils pourront penser à une solution ensemble. Au mieux, Sam parviendrait à réfléchir à une solution à laquelle l'ange n'aurait pas pensée et au pire, ils recommenceraient les milles et unes tortures infligé aux démons pour qu'ils leurs disent la position exacte du chevalier de l'enfer, en espérant que ça ne prenne pas autant de temps que la première fois. Autrement Castiel s'en voudrait pour le reste de ces jours, il le savait que trop bien. Par contre, pour l'instant, se convainc l'ange, il pourrait toujours profiter du temps qui lui reste avant que le second des Winchester n'arrive pour communiquer avec quelques uns de ces frères et sœurs, peut-être auraient-il des réponses à lui donner. Il sourit à nouveau confiant et jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge de poignet que lui avait offert Dean quelques années plus tôt car il en avait marre de le voir arriver à n'importe quel heure du jour ou de la nuit pour des broutilles. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi les gens appelaient cela une montre, puisqu'il n'y avait pas de différence avec une horloge, elle pouvait sonner à toutes les heures et demi-heures comme ceux-ci, elle ne faisait que se porter au poignet. Les frères Winchester avaient essayé de le lui expliquer, mais ne parvenant pas à comprendre il n'avait qu'hoché la tête, le regard toujours aussi confus, cependant Dean avait conclu cela disant que l'ange comprenait, bien que Sam ne semblait pas aussi persuadé. Il sourit à se souvenir, il s'ennuyait de ces moments si insignifiant, mais pourtant tellement important une fois qu'ils n'étaient plus possible.

Castiel se préparait à partir rejoindre ces frères, cependant une pensée l'arrêta. Comment allaient-ils l'accueillir alors qu'il sentait toujours la luxure et le démon à plein nez? Il fronça les sourcils et choisit, finalement, de se raviser. Finalement, il alla s'asseoir dans la bibliothèque, à laquelle la porte principale menait directement et patienta, il ne se rendit pas compte de combien de minutes ou d'heures il attendit avant qu'il entendit la porte ouvrir. À ce moment là, il leva les yeux vers Sam qui entrait et il se leva aussitôt. Celui-ci lui sourit joyeusement :

« Cas ! Si tu es assis là, est-ce parce que la transformation est terminé, Dean est revenu? »

Castiel mettait son poids sur un pied puis sur l'autre alors que son regard glissa vers le sol, le trouvant bien intéressant soudainement, puis sa tête fit des mouvements de droite à gauche puis de gauche à droite alors qu'il dit :

« Sam… je suis désolé… »

À ce moment-là, le cadet ouvrit les yeux si grands qu'ils auraient pu sortir de leurs orbites imaginant le pire et laissa tomber les sacs qu'il avait ramené avec des tartes et de la bière, s'étant dit que son frère en voudrait certainement.

« Ne... Ne me dit pas qu'il est…

-Non ! Dit Castiel rapidement, sentant la panique naître dans le cœur de Sam, qu'il sentit se détendre d'un coup par la suite, Sam, ton frère… Dean a réussit à s'enfuir…

À nouveau les yeux du cadet s'arqua, cependant pas de peur dans ces yeux, mais de la surprise et un brin de panique.

« Qu'est-il arrivé? Est-ce qu'il t'a blessé? Tu vas bien? »

Samuel descendait les marches à toutes vitesse maintenant et ces mains alla se positionner de chaque côté de l'ange et glissa de haut en bas tapotant un peu partout au cas où une côte serait brisée, mais Castiel attrapa ses bras après avoir ressentit un frisson qui monta du bas de son dos jusqu'à son coup le long de sa colonne vertébrale, son corps se souvenait encore du touché du démon,

« Sam arrête… je vais bien, il ne m'a rien fait… il m'a … laisse tombé, je suis désolé c'est de ma faute.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait Castiel ? Demanda le géant, le regardant inquiet avant de découvrir un hématome sur son cou, c'est yeux s'agrandirent et il s'exclama. Bon sang, il t'a étranglé !

-Quoi ? Oh ! En effet, mais ce n'est pas se que tu crois, ce qui compte c'est que je vais bien, s'il te plait je ne veux pas en parler… il prit une pause et il dit plus bas, ne m'oblige pas a en parler s'il te plait. »

Voyant la détresse dans les yeux de l'ange, Samuel soupira et hocha la tête acceptant d'arrêter le sujet là. Il remonta les marche afin de prendre se qu'il avait laissé tomber et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour ranger le tout, ne cachant pas sa déception de ne pas avoir son frère parmi eux. Puis il se retourna près à rejoindre Castiel dans la bibliothèque, mais celui-ci l'avait suivit se qui le fit sursauter avant qu'il se recompose. Il marcha dans sa direction et déposa une main sur son épaule, puis il dit confiant :

« Allons retrouver notre Dean !

-Oui, répondit l'ange bien moins confiant. »

Ils passèrent les heures suivantes à rechercher des façons pour localiser le démon, mais Castiel trouvant des excuses logiques, qui n'étaient finalement pas des mensonges, tout se qui demandait l'aide d'autres anges tombèrent à l'eau et ils durent trouver d'autres solutions. Bientôt, trois heures du matin sonna à la montre de l'ange et Sam décida qu'il était assez tard, il ne devait pas s'empêcher de dormir, il se devait d'être en forme pour s'occuper à nouveau de son frère, déjà que cette blessure au bras ne l'aidait pas du tout. Castiel s'excusa alors à nouveau pour l'incident avec son frère et Samuel le rassura disant qu'ils avaient déjà connu pire, se qui ne rassurait pas l'ange pour autant. Celui-ci lui proposa à nouveau de s'occuper de son bras, mais il refusa lui disant qu'il sentait l'obligation de guérir par lui-même de cette blessure. S'en suivit ensuite du cadet qui laissa Castiel seul dans la bibliothèque se dirigeant dans sa chambre pour se dévêtir et s'installer dans son lit.

Castiel était alors tout seul à rechercher des solutions, il n'allait pas profiter de l'absence du Winchester pour prendre un temps d'arrêt, il se promit de continuer sans relâche jusqu'à se qu'il trouve la position du chevalier. Il choisit alors de reprendre tout depuis le début, en commençant par l'endroit où Samuel avait trouvé Dean pour la première fois quelques jours plus tôt. Évidement c'était un bar, il ne fallait pas se surprendre c'était l'aîné des Winchester après tout. Il devait faire partie de la liste des gens qui côtoie le plus souvent les bars. Il regarda alors la carte sur laquelle Sam avait déposé des points là où il y avait eut des traces du démon et soudain la grâce de l'ange vibra alors qu'il se leva et se téléporta directement dans la chambre du cadet des Winchester qui dormait déjà. Il resta debout là, devant son lit le regardant dormir, il venait d'avoir la solution pour trouver son frère et sur le coup de l'excitation il s'était précipité dans la chambre, mais maintenant qu'il le voyait dormir, il hésitait à le réveiller. Dean lui avait toujours dit de les laisser dormir, que c'était important pour leur santé et leur réflexe. Voilà pourquoi il choisit de le laisser dans son rêve. Il ne bougea cependant pas de là, le laissant dormir mais voulant être présent à la seconde où Sam se réveillerait. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de risquer qu'il se rendorme.

À quelques reprises, l'ange réagissait lorsque Sam bougeait, croyant qu'il se réveillait, mais en fait il se rendit compte qu'il changeait tout simplement de position. Il soupirait alors s'armant d'encore plus de patience jusqu'à se que les cinq heures du matin sonna sur sa montre, faisant sursauter le cadet qui ouvrit les yeux tout de suite s'asseyant près à se défendre. Castiel éteignit alors la sonnerie de sa montre s'excusant pour cela, mais l'homme le regardait avec des petits yeux endormis, il paraissait confus :

« Castiel? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-J'ai trouvé comment retrouver Dean. »

À ce moment-là, Sam se leva complètement de son lit et chancela, la tête lui tournait à cause du manque flagrant de sommeil. Castiel n'eut que quelques secondes pour s'approcher de lui et le maintenir sur ces jambes. Sam posa alors sa main sur l'épaule de l'ange pour se redonner une posture et s'excusa pour le contretemps avant de revenir sur le sujet principal :

« Où est Dean?

-Là ou est Crowley… répondit Castiel sure de lui

-Quoi? Tu l'as vue?

-Non, mais j'ai remarquée les points que tu as mit sur ta carte, se sont tous des endroits ou Crowley était à ce moment-là, j'en conclu donc que… commença Castiel, mais Sam le coupa.

-Mais, tu n'as pas de preuve Cas ! Se découragea le cadet avant de s'asseoir sur le lit.

-Je peux retrouver Crowley facilement, je peux y aller tout de suite et revenir avec la réponse.

-Bon d'accord, on fait comme ça. Répondit Sam toujours pas convaincu. »

Tout de suite, Castiel ferma les yeux et se concentra sur l'aura particulière du roi de l'enfer. Il aurait aimé avoir la possibilité de faire pareille pour son ami, mais se qu'il lui avait gravé aux côtes faisait toujours son effet, même démon. Lorsqu'il découvrit ou se positionnait Crowley, il s'envola sans attendre, laissant pour seul bruit derrière lui, ceux de ses ailes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

 **/!\ Attention, ce chapitre présente de la torture à l'eau bénite, âme sensible s'abstenir**

 ****C'est pire que l'enfer !

Dean après s'être enfuit du bunker était retourné auprès de Crowley, bien sûr il ne le faisait pas parce qu'il en était obligé, mais uniquement parce que les deux hommes avaient appris à s'amuser ensemble et le chevalier devait l'avouer, jouer au babyfoot avec lui en buvant une bière était plus amusant qu'il ne l'aurait cru, en plus si l'envie lui venait il pouvait très bien se trouver une fille ou deux à baiser, le roi ne se plaindrait pas même s'il utiliserait son lit, du moins, il ne mettra jamais ces menace à l'œuvre. Dean était plus fort que cet usurpateur de trône et tous en étaient parfaitement conscients.

Un rictus était apparu sur le bord de ses lèvres pour former un sourire lorsqu'il avait vu Crowley venir vers lui aussi paniquer qu'un roi de l'enfer pouvait l'être en s'assurant qu'il était toujours un démon. Comme-ci, lui Dean Winchester, pouvait se faire retransformer en humain sans son propre consentement. Cette panique l'avait bien fait rire et il n'avait pas attendu longtemps avant de se moquer de ce faut diable toujours accroc au sang humain.

Ce que Dean ne comprenait pas, car la sensation qu'il avait au plus profond de son être actuellement, il la détestait et si s'arracher le cœur pourrait tout régler, il l'aurait fait au risque de se tuer. Parce que vraiment, il en avait terminé avec la sensation de culpabilité et, bordel de merde, depuis qu'il avait laissé l'ange assoupie seul dans son ancienne chambre il se sentait coupable et imaginait sa réaction et à la place de se délecter de se regard remplis de tristesse et de panique, son cœur c'était serrer et il en avait eut l'envie de vomir. Il était heureux d'être un démon et ce n'était pas pour rien, c'était car il ne ressentait plus rien. C'est sûre il ressentait la colère et la joie, mais pas de tristesse, pas de nostalgie ni de maudite culpabilité à la con.

Quoi qu'il en soit, maintenant que Dean était de retour auprès des démons dans ce nouveau bar, tout aussi miteux, il souhaitait que l'émotion s'en aille. Il se demandait combien de temps ça allait durer. Il connaissait pour l'avoir étudier par le passer, que s'il était parvenu à sortir du pentacle, c'était uniquement car il était physiquement rendu plus humain que démon et si cela ne changeait pas rapidement, d'autre démon pourrait s'en rendre compte et tenter de se venger de lui. Bien qu'il fût persuadé qu'il avait la protection de Crowley, ça n'en prendrait pas beaucoup pour le surpasser, et cela, tout le monde le savait.

Le démon prit une gorgée de sa bière toujours dans ces pensées alors que quelqu'un alla s'asseoir près de lui. Espérant qu'il s'agissait d'une jeune demoiselle, il sortit un beau sourire, mais celui-ci disparut lorsqu'il vit qui se tenait à sa droite, d'ailleurs cette personne fut la première à parler :

« Que me vaut se merveilleux sourire enjôleur, darling?

-Crowley, combien de fois je dois te le répéter? Demanda le chevalier de l'enfer alors qu'il roulait des yeux, tu dois m'appeler Dean.

-Mais bien sûr Darling ! Le roi de l'enfer lui offrit un sourire digne de son titre et continua, il est temps que tu reprennes le boulot et cette fois-ci, ne me déçois pas comme l'autre fois. »

Dean grogna et finit sa chope de bière avant de la déposer violemment sur le comptoir et il tourna tout son corps vers Crowley et le fixa profondément dans les yeux alors que ceux-ci tourna au noir, puis dans un murmure qui aurait causé de l'anxiété à tout être humain normalement constitué il dit :

« Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi, mon cher roi de pacotille. »

À ces paroles, le roi de l'enfer tourna ces propres yeux aux rouge alors qu'il claqua des doigts, à ce moment-là, deux autres démon arrivèrent derrière Dean et l'un deux l'agrippa par les cheveux et le força à pencher la tête vers l'arrière et le second lui ouvrit la bouche, sous les yeux horrifié des humains qui se mirent en retrait n'osant pas les arrêter. Pour le coup, rien ne se passa et Dean roula des yeux tout autour pour comprendre se qui était en train de se passer, il tentait bien sûre de se dérober de leurs contraintes, mais il n'arrivait pas à voir qui s'amusait à lui retenir les bras, du coup il était bloquer dans cette position. Par contre, il ne manqua pas de temps pour apercevoir une bouteille en terre cuite au dessus de lui et réalisa que le démon qui lui tenait la bouche ouverte portait des gants de latex.

Dès ce moment-là, son coeur se mit à battre de plus en plus rapidement comprenant se qui allait se passer. Il serra les dents comme-ci cela empêcherait le liquide de pénétrer sa bouche. Il ferma les yeux attendant le moment qu'il appréhendait, mais rien ne se passa il les rouvrit donc, pour voir le visage de Crowley au-dessus du sien. Celui-ci lui souriait diaboliquement avant de se pencher puis de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

« C'est très simple, tu m'obéis où bien je laisse ces messieurs t'asperger d'eau bénite. »

Pour simple réponse, Dean grogna et lui dit d'aller se faire foutre se qui causa une immédiate chute de douleur qui lui brûlait chaque parcelle de sa peau, sentant son pharynx, son larynx ainsi que chaque parcelles internes de son corps se décomposer alors que du sang ressortait de l'orifice qui était autrefois sa bouche pour aller se mélanger à celui qui coulait déjà, mélanger d'eau bénite, le long de son torse pour finalement tomber sur le sol laissant derrière lui de la fumer et une odeur de brûler.

Son visage n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même alors qu'il tentait de crier, mais ses cordes vocales étaient complètement bousillées. Il avait mal dans tout le corps et ce n'était que par miracle qu'il parvenait toujours à respirer, mais chaque respiration le brûlait de plus en plus alors que du sang trouvait son chemin jusqu'au fond de ses poumons déjà bien trop abimé de l'extérieur. Dean n'attendait même plus les cries de panique des clientes et n'avait aucune conscience des certains courageux qui tentaient d'arrêter tout cela, mais évidemment, ils se faisaient tous repousser violemment. Tout ce à quoi il pensait était les regrets, encore une satanée émotion humaine, pourtant il n'avait pas le temps de se mettre en colère.

Le liquide était si dévastateur qu'il n'était pas certain d'y survivre même étant le chevalier de l'enfer et voilà qu'il se mettait à regretter certaines de ses actions ou ces non-actions. Commençant par tout simple, pourquoi n'avait-il pas laissé tomber son égo pour travailler pour le roi des enfers? Pourquoi l'avait-il envoyé se faire foutre? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas anticipé tout cela. Puis ces pensées allèrent encore plus loin, il se rendit compte qu'il n'aurait surement jamais l'occasion de dire adieu à son frère et cela lui fit se rendre compte d'à quel point ce foutu mangeur de nourriture de lapin lui manquait. Puis son esprit tourna vers son ange gardien. Castiel, au moins il ne regrettait pas leur dernier moment ensemble, même s'il se sentait mal de l'avoir laissé en plan.

Après plusieurs secondes, voir même minutes de torture, il ne sentit finalement plus de liquide couler sur son corps et il fut surpris d'être toujours en vie. L'emprise de ses cheveux et sa mâchoire disparut et il se remit droit crachant tout se qui lui restait dans la bouche et alla même jusqu'à se faire vomir pour ressortir le contenu de son estomac, endurant la douleur lancinante qui lui dévorait à nouveau les entrailles.

Reprit de ses émotions, il regarda autour de lui, le décor était une vrai scène de crime, du sang partout, des femmes recroquevillée sur elles-mêmes et d'autre qui pleuraient dans les bras d'hommes. Il y avait un peu autour des hommes inconscients au sol, un sourire apparu sur ces lèvres fumantes. Les humains étaient vraiment fascinants. Soit ils se croyaient invincibles, soit ils ne voulaient pas être la personne qui repartait la queue entre les jambes alors ils décidaient de tenter quelque chose. Quoi qu'il en soit, dans tout les cas, l'humain n'était qu'un idiot et cela lui rappela à quel point il aimait être celui qu'il était devenu.

Il se sentait soudainement stupide d'avoir eut tout ces regrets. Bien sûre qu'il allait survivre, il n'était pas n'importe qu'elle démon quand même. Eh puis, pourquoi avoir des regrets? Il se mit alors à rire tout simplement étant dégoûté de lui-même pour avoir pensé s'ennuyer de son frère. Il riait et riait à plein poumon, si bien que même le roi de l'enfer était surprit et il le ramena à la réalité avec un claque au visage qui le fit siffler de douleur, sa peau était encore sensible et fumante, mais elle cicatrisait déjà. Son regard se porta vers Crowley, puis auparavant noir, il tourna au vert et il se mit à rire à nouveau avant de lui tapoter l'épaule.

« Merci ! Je ne crois plus avoir ce maudit sang humain en moi, j'en air tellement perdu ! »

Crowley le regarda confus ce qui lui donna une seconde escalade de rire puis il se leva de sa chaise, mais la douleur le fit perdre pied et il tomba sur le sol, directement dans le sang toujours mélangé à l'eau bénite, il grogna et se tordit pour se lever, mais n'y parvenait pas, du sang c'est plus glissant qu'on le croit mine de rien et se fut une main ferme qui l'attrapa par le bras pour le relever et le sortir de cette marre de sang. Se croyant sortit de tout problème, il commença à frotter ses vêtements pour enlever le surplus de sang, il en avait déjà bien assez, mais son mouvement s'arrêta lorsqu'il entendit le silence autour de lui. Il releva le regard vers le roi de l'enfer et ses camarades qui regardaient tous un même point derrière lui.

« Quoi? Demanda le chevalier de l'enfer »

Soudainement ces yeux s'arqua, si Crowley était devant lui et que ses deux foutu démons étaient à ces côtés, qui se tenait derrière lui? Il tourna le regard vers son dos remarquant des mains, puis du beige, un trenchcoat? Ses yeux se levèrent alors tranquillement vers le haut et lorsqu'il reconnu qui l'avait sortit de la marre de sang, ses yeux changea au rouge et il luit sourit presque trop intimement avant de se retourner complètement et de dire :

« Mon ange ! Tu m'as bien retrouvé rapidement ! Mais je croyais t'avoir dit que…

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait? Demanda alors Castiel, ne lui laissant pas le temps de finir.

-Oh ! T'es con où tu le fais exprès, tu ne reconnais plus les conséquences de l'eau bénite sur les démons? Demanda celui-ci ne se préoccupant pas des humains autours.

-Dean, je sais se que l'eau bénite fait sur ton corps… répondit-il alors que ses yeux alla se déposer devant ceux du roi de l'enfer pour finalement glisser de nouveau vers le chevalier, ne reste pas avec eux, ils te veulent du mal.

-Parce que ce n'est pas votre cas à toi et mon stupide frère? J'en ai plus rien à foutre de l'humanité, je préfère une mer d'acide que de recommencer à ressentir quoi que ce soit, tu ne peux pas savoir comment cette nuit à été pire que l'enfer !

-Dean… viens avec moi…

-Non ! s'exclama le démon avant de se retourner vers son roi pour se diriger dans sa direction. »

N'ayant plus de choix, l'ange du seigneur entoura le corps de Dean de ses bras et partit avec lui, utilisant une grande partie de sa grâce pour effacer toutes traces et souvenirs des événements. Se qui ne le permit pas de se téléporter bien loin, ils se retrouvèrent dans un café à quelques lieux de leur point initial.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**  
Faisons un accord ?

Surprit par le nouveau décor des lieux, Dean se retourna rapidement son corps se pressa contre celui de l'ange et il se recula rapidement évitant le contact. Ces yeux tourna au noir et avant qu'il puisse ne dire quoi que ce soit, Castiel l'attrapa par le bras et l'emmena dans un lieu plus privé, cela adonnait cependant qu'il s'agissait des toilettes et alors les yeux de Dean changea pour revenir au vert alors qu'un sourire apparu sur son visage qui n'avait maintenant que quelque plaque rouge, comme s'il avait été trop longtemps au soleil, d'un ton coquin il dit :

« Oh je vois, tu as lu mon petit mot et tu t'es dit que tu n'en avais pas eut assez?

-Quoi? Demanda l'ange confus »

La tête de Castiel se pencha sur le côté, action qui fit sourire d'avantage le démon. Il adorait cet ange malgré toute sa haine à son égard.

« Merci pour cette libération mon ange, comme promis tu as reçus tout se dont tu as toujours rêvé, commença le démon puis son sourire disparut alors qu'il continuait, maintenant ne me dérange plus… Post scriptum, si jamais tu as envie d'une partie de jambe en l'air, essaie de me trouver, mais je ne redeviendrais pas un humain pour toi. »

Castiel se rappelait très bien avoir lu la lettre et ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vu ce post scriptum. Alors qu'il allait dire à Dean d'arrêter de se moquer de lui, ces souvenirs refit surface et se rappela avoir vaguement remarqué d'autres mots écries au verso de la page, il avait prit cela pour d'autre mots méchants. L'ange ne chercha pas à montrer son malaise lorsqu'il se racla la gorge :

« Je… Je ne suis pas venu pour ça Dean.

-Alors tu n'as rien à faire là, dégage de ma vue et de ma vie, tant qu'on y est.

-Non, Dean, je te ramène avec moi.

-Ferme ta maudite gueule d'ange, tu ne m'emmèneras nulle part. »

Dean en colère agrippa les cheveux de Castiel et le dira vers le bas obligeant celui-ci à se pencher au point de s'agenouiller.

« Dean… je ne veux pas me battre avec toi.

-Oh alors tu vas m'obéir comme un parfait petit toutou! »

Castiel grogna alors que Dean tira d'avantage sur ces cheveux. Il avait mal, très mal et pour le coup il agrippa le poignet de Dean et le tourna légèrement voulant le forcer à relâcher sa poigne, mais celui-ci ne fit que la maintenir d'avantage ignorant la douleur. L'ange ne ferait que s'arracher la peau du crâne s'il continuerait alors il abandonna l'idée. Il entendit le Winchester ricaner et le sentit se pencher au-dessus de lui puis se diriger vers son oreille, il le lui embrassa avant de lui susurrer :

« Tu es un bon petit ange, maintenant que tu es ici pour rien, si on s'amusait un peu? »

Les paroles du démon firent frissonner l'ange qui haleta cherchant à nouveau à lui retirer la main de ses cheveux :

« Dean, arrête, je ne me laisserai pas tomber dans le piège à nouveau!

-Un piège? Mais quel piège? Nous ne sommes que deux adultes consentant qui passe du bon temps. »

Dean ricana à nouveau et toujours en agrippant les cheveux de Castiel d'une main, il détacha le bouton de son pantalon et baissa ça fermeture éclaire pour finalement sortir son membre de son sous-vêtement. Castiel n'ayant manqué aucun moment de la scène sentit son corps se réchauffer se remémorant les événements de la veille, mais il ferma les yeux pour se ressaisir :

« Arrête Dean, je ne… je ne la veux pas en moi.

-Haha, mon ange, qui a dit que j'allais te prendre? Allez! s'exclama alors le démon qui tira les cheveux de Castiel entraînant son visage près de sa verge pour ensuite dire, c'est toi qui va jouer aujourd'hui. »

Castiel ne comprenait pas comment la situation a pu aussi mal tournée et il se perdit dans ses pensées cherchant un moyen de s'en sortir. Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit une nouvelle douleur au crâne lorsque Dean lui tira à nouveau les cheveux avant de le forcer à le prendre complètement dans sa bouche. Le cœur de l'ange accélérait alors qu'il ferma les yeux un envie de vomir le prenant soudainement. C'était trop profond dans sa gorge et ses mains allèrent se déposer sur les hanches du chevalier de l'enfer puis força pour se retirer, se qu'il parvint assez facilement vu des circonstances, mais aussi rapidement qu'il était libéré que sa tête alla se cogner à nouveau contre la paroi poilus de Dean. Il échappa un gémissement de surprise qui fit vibrer sa gorge offrant une explosion de plaisir au démon qui gémit fortement.

Dean était conscient de se qu'il était en train de faire, il forçait quelqu'un à le toucher. Il n'avait encore jamais fait cela et bien que cela l'excitait en quelques sortes, il était en colère car la veille Castiel s'était complètement ouvert à lui et il ne s'attendait pas à moins de sa part. Il grogna après la moitié d'une minute et retira le visage complet se son ange d'à l'entour de son membre et releva sa tête vers lui pour finalement se pencher et embrasser ses lèvres avec force en espérant réveiller le désir en l'ange qui se mit à gémir et se débattre de plus en plus. Frustrer Dean s'arrêta et se recula :

« Putain, t'es pas foutu de prendre du plaisir aujourd'hui !

-Dean… dit Castiel presque au bord des larmes, s'il te plait revient avec moi.

-Tu n'as pas finit avec ça? Je t'ai dit que non, je ne reviendrais jamais, toi et Sam rentrez-vous ça dans le crâne.

-Je t'aime ! S'exclama l'ange qui réussi à faire taire le démon pour au moins cinq secondes.

-Non, je n'avais pas remarqué! Répondit alors celui-ci sarcastiquement avant de se mettre à genoux en face de lui, il lâcha ses cheveux et prit son visage à deux mains, alors puisque tu m'aimes profite simplement de se que je t'offre. »

Puis les lèvres de Dean alla de nouveau se déposer contre celles de l'ange qui se crispa, c'était bien plus tendre que le premier et pour le coup il se sentit tout près de flancher, mais son esprit reprit surface et son bras alla entourer le corps de Dean, comme s'il se laissait aller puis il se colla contre le démon qui gémit de satisfaction avant de se laisser tomber sur les fesses pour entrainer son ange vers l'arrière avec lui. Cependant celui-ci lui résista et brisa le baiser alors que ces mains rencontrèrent ceux de Dean qui grogna d'incompréhension pour finalement entendre un bruit métallique et sentir quelque chose de froid à l'entour de ces poignets. Il haleta de surprise et son regard se dirigea vers des menottes qui l'empêcheraient d'user de sa magie.

« Sale fils de pute, enlève-moi ça tout de suite!

-Non Dean…

-S'il te plait mon ange, s'essaya le démon lui offrant un sourire gentil. »

Castiel sentit ses défenses se dérober sous ce regard qu'il reconnaissait comme étant celui de son protégé et ses mains se dirigèrent vers les menottes sous le regard plein d'espoir de Dean, mais il se ravisa aussitôt.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça, tu vas encore fuir, je te connais autant que je connais Dean.

-Parce que je suis Dean !

-Non, tu n'es que son enveloppe charnelle sans émotions.

-Pourtant, je t'aime mon ange, n'est-ce pas une émotion? »

L'ange ressentit un serrement au cœur, ce démon avait vraiment le don de le rendre tout à l'envers. Il détourna le regard et soupira :

« Ne dit pas de mensonge… »

Il se leva alors et força Dean à se lever, qui une fois fait se jeta à nouveau sur les lèvres de l'ange qui fut totalement prit au dépourvu et dû se retenir pour ne pas tomber par en arrière. Il gémit cette fois-ci de plaisir lorsqu'il sentit la langue du démon forcer une entrée dans sa bouche et se mettre à jouer avec la sienne. Ses mains attacher alla s'enrouler autour du coup de Castiel qui le repoussa juste assez pour parvenir à reprendre son souffle et le regarder :

« Arrête ça Dean…

-Mais tu aimes ça, tu sais qu'humain…

-Ne dis plus rien, s'il te plait.

-Castiel, dit alors le démon le plu sérieusement du monde, tu sais très bien qu'humain je ne ferais jamais ça, pas à toi, pas à un homme.

-Oui, je le sais Dean, alors arrête maintenant.

-Mais tant que je reste qui je suis maintenant. Tu peux profiter de moi, de mes bras, dit-il alors qu'il resserra les siennes à l'entour de son cou puis s'approcha de sa bouche juste assez pour frôler sa chaire rose puis continua, de mes lèvres. Je suis ouvert à bien des choses, alors ne me force pas à changer. Et si on faisait un accord?

-Un accord? Demanda l'ange qui tremblait aux actions du démon qui hocha la tête faisant leur nez frotter l'un contre l'autre.

-Un accord, mon corps t'appartient, mais tu me laisses ma liberté de démon. »

Lorsqu'il entendit cet accord, Castiel décrocha les bras de Dean de son cou et se recula :

« Non! Jamais je ne ferais ça à Dean ! »

Dean avait été surpris par la réaction qu'il considérait exagéré de l'ange, il lui offrait quand même de le satisfaire sexuellement pour l'éternité. Il le trouvait si fermé de refuser l'offre que lui-même, de son côté, se serait empressé d'accepter. Pourtant, l'ange avait bien été tenté, même si cela avait duré qu'une demi-seconde et il s'en voulait tellement pour Dean et pour Sam, qu'il ne prit pas le risque que cette offre revienne, après s'être remis de ses émotions il empoigna la main de Dean et l'entraina dans le bunker où ils apparurent moins de deux secondes plus tard et ils tombèrent sur le sol faisant un vacarme qui alerta le cadet des Winchester.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

 **Bonjour à tous, à partir de ce moment-là, je me suis permise d'inventer certaine règle divine, amusez-vous bien :)**

 ****Je ne veux pas disparaître

Sam avait rapidement accouru vers cet énorme vacarme qu'il avait entendu dans le bunker et lorsqu'il vit deux silhouette dans l'ombre son cœur s'arrêta et se précipita vers le premier, celui qu'il reconnu comme étant Castiel, il lui agrippa le bras et le retira du pentacle. Il l'aida ensuite à se maintenir sur ces jambes et le dévisagea inquiet. Son visage semblait démolit, empreint à une grande fatigue, il le tint debout alors qu'il tira une chaise vers lui et le fit s'asseoir.

« Que t'est-il arrivé? Demanda le cadet des Winchester qui ne comprenait pas se qui arrivait à l'ange.

-Dean, attache-le… répondit Castiel ignorant sa question. »

Sam se retourna alors vers le démon, qui n'avait pas arrêté de regarder Castiel, une émotion apparaissait dans ces yeux, mais Sam secoua la tête, ce n'était pas possible, mais pourtant si. Dean ne comprenait pas se qui venait de se passer, l'ange était fort, il le savait très bien lui-même, alors pourquoi ce simple voyage l'avait essoufflé à ce point? Bien sûre, le démon avait tenté de les faire réapparaitre ailleurs, sans succès, pourtant il était persuadé que ça ne pouvait pas être se qui l'avait tant affaiblit, n'avait-il pas déjà fait bien plus gros que cela? Comme lorsqu'il les avait emmené dans une autre époque. Ce fut les yeux marron de son frère qui le ramena à la réalité et pour le coup il grogna et ses yeux tournèrent au noir :

« Laisse-moi partir ! demanda alors le chevalier de l'enfer.

-Je ne peux pas faire ça, tu le sais. Répondit alors Sam le plus honnêtement du monde. »

Le cadet lui prit alors le bras et le recula de force alors que le chevalier lui donnait du fil à retorde et cela, jusqu'à se qu'il atteigne la chaise ou il pu finalement l'asseoir, la dernière fois il l'avait uniquement attaché avec des cordes mais cette fois-ci il ne prendra pas le risque qu'il s'échappe de nouveau, il lui laissa les menottes et l'attacha à l'aide de chaines.

Dean grognait et montrait des dents comme un vrai animal en cage alors qu'il s'efforçait pour se libérer. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'il reçut une baffe de la pars du jeune Winchester qui, de son côté, avait tôt fait de remarquer le pantalon détaché du démon et bien sûre, sa verge sortie, bien que ramollis, il avait alors fait le lien sur la raison pourquoi Castiel ne voulait pas parler de se que lui avait fait Dean, il lui empoigna alors le menton et le souleva jusqu'à se que leurs yeux se croisent, puis il cria :

« Merde Dean, qu'est-ce que tu as fait encore ?!

-Et j'ai fait quoi, moi ? Hurla alors le démon avant de lui cracher à la figure.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça? Demanda alors Sam qui s'essuyait la figure.

-Quoi? Te cracher dessus? Grogna-t-il colérique, mais pourquoi pas, du me frappe, tu m'attaques et je n'en connais pas la cause.

-Non! Répliqua alors le jeune avant de baisser le regard de Dean vers son propre entrejambe.

-Oh ! S'exclama alors l'aîné tandis qu'un rictus apparaissait sur le bord de ses lèvres, puis sa tête se releva, l'ange ne t'a pas dit? »

Le regard du démon glissa de celui de son frère jusqu'à celui de son ange alors que son sourire grandissait et il reconnu l'expression remplie de honte de Castiel, il se mit alors à rire et demanda :

« Alors, qui va lui raconter? Toi ou alors peut-être bien que ce sera moi?

-Raconter quoi? Demanda alors Sam qui ne savait plus qui regarder, qu'est-ce que je ne sais pas?

-Dean, s'il te plait, supplia l'ange pour qu'il se taise.

-Eh bien, je crois que se sera moi ! Ria Dean, se jetant la tête vers l'arrière avant de se repositionner droit, le regard dans celui de son frère, Castiel s'est complètement laissé allez dans mes bras !

-Dean je t'en supplie arrête maintenant! Cria Castiel qui d'un coup de vent se plaça en face du démon éjectant Sam sur son passage, il lui plaqua la bouche de ces mains, un mot de plus… un mot de plus et je tombe pour de bon ! »

Les yeux du démon était de retour à la normal alors qu'il ne pouvait échapper du regard de l'ange dont les yeux c'était mise à briller d'un bleu étincelant, il se racla la gorge lui intimant par se son de retirer ses mains. Castiel obtempéra alors qu'il se reculait. Il entendit alors Sam gémir et se mettre à bouger. Il se tourna alors vers lui et d'une expression désolée, il marcha vers lui et pressa deux doigts sur son front l'obligeant à s'endormir avant de se tourner à nouveau vers le démon :

« Nous devons parler…

-Je vois ça, ricana le démon.

-Dean, lorsqu'un ange et un démon interagisse sexuellement ensemble, l'ange s'affaiblit jusqu'à définitivement tomber et devenir humain, de plus, il le devient automatiquement lorsqu'un humain l'apprend…

-Attend mon ange, parce que tu crois vraiment que je vais te sauver les miches ?

-Dean ! Si l'humanité apprend qu'il y a une relation interdite entre un ange et un démon, alors le mal disparait, Castiel pointa vers celui-ci, et tu es le mal, tandis que l'ange lui… l'ange doit vivre des années d'humanité à être tourmenter d'avoir perdu son seul et unique amour car cela est une abomination. »

Les yeux de Dean s'arquèrent alors qu'il commença à tirer sur les chaînes espérant parvenir à s'en extirper sans succès.

« Je ne veux pas disparaitre ! s'exclama le démon.

-Alors ne lui dit surtout rien de tout ça !

-Laisse-moi partir !

-Je ne peux pas faire ça Dean, ton frère va s'occuper de toi, tu redeviendras l'homme qu'on a toujours connu.

-Et disparaitre aussi ? Alors tu me donnes le choix de disparaitre ou de disparaitre ?

-Non Dean, je te donne l'occasion de choisir une vie d'humain.

-Je ne veux pas redevenir humain, si je dois disparaitre je vais le faire à ma façon, je t'avertie si Sam me touche avec ces seringues, je lui balance tout !

-Ne fais pas ca Dean.

-Oh, parce que je vais me gêner tu crois ? »

Castiel ne savait plus quoi faire, il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir du chantage de la sorte, lui qui souhaitait plus que tout que son ami revienne. Il se recula et tourna le dos au démon alors qu'il réfléchissait aux possibilités. Cependant il n'en voyait aucune, tout du moins, rien qui ne le satisfaisait. Il se sentait complètement démolis alors qu'il se retourna de nouveau vers Dean et d'un geste brusque il lui retira les menottes et se téléporta au loin.

Dean souriait, il était libre, bien sûre toujours attaché, mais il était libre car cela ne lui prit pas moins de dix minutes avant de se défaire de ces liens. Après cela, il ne restait plus qu'à forcer sa sortit hors du pentacle, action qu'il ferait aisément après avoir souvent observé Crowley faire. Cependant il n'avait pas prévu que son cadet se réveille à se moment-là. Celui-ci grogna en se frottant la tête avant d'ouvrir les yeux et découvrit, premièrement aucun ange et deuxièmement son frère qui était libéré. Alors tout de suite il se leva d'un bon et sortit sa dague contre les démons, prêt à se battre. Dean le voyant en action il pouffa de rire avant de marcher dans sa direction comme-ci rien était, il ne fit qu'un ou deux esquives de la lame avant de l'empoigner et de ramener la dague vers la gorge de son cher frère. Les yeux surpris et effrayé de Samuel valaient un million de dollars et il en profita un peu pour s'amuser avec lui, ne plantant la dague que légèrement dans sa gorge lui offrant une légère entaille.

« Merci Sammy, c'est justement se qui me manquait pour me libérer, lui sourit-il avant de reculer la dague. »

Dans un angle parfait, Dean élança son bras dans le but d'enlever la vie, mais alors que le tranchant allait enfin retrouver sa place dans le cou de son frère, une main l'en empêcha. En colère, ces yeux glissèrent vers le propriétaire de cette main qu'il connaissait trop bien :

« Castiel ! dit alors le démon alors qu'il tentait de reprendre le contrôle de ses mouvements, lâche-moi que j'en finisse.

-Non, ça ne faisait pas partie… Tu ne dois pas faire ça Dean. »

Les yeux du démon devinrent noirs alors qu'il grognait et regarda alors à nouveau son frère avec un regard des plus haineux :

« T'as de la chance que l'angelot soit intervenu. »

Il relâcha alors son emprise sur Sam, puis l'ange laissa son bras libre. À ce moment-là, Dean lança le couteau au seul faisant une brèche dans sa prison et pu finalement s'échapper se téléportant directement chez ce maudit roi de l'enfer.

Castiel de son côté aida Sam à se relever, lui qui avait perdu pied après s'être fait laisser tomber par son démon de grand frère. Il regardait l'ange perplexe, remplis d'incompréhension. Soudain son regard changea lorsqu'il réalisa quelque chose :

« Tu l'as laissée fuir ! Cas, pourquoi as-tu fais ça? » La colère du Winchester s'empara de sa raison et il fonça droit sur l'ange.

Castiel haleta de surprise lorsque son corps entier recula sous la pression du coup de poing qu'il venait de recevoir.

« Sam, je suis désolé, essaya Castiel avant de recevoir un second coup de poing, je… je n'avais pas le choix.

-Mon cul, on a toujours le choix! Répondit alors Sam qui continua à le ruer de coup, les poings ensanglantés par le sien et celui de l'ange.

Castiel se laissait faire, conscient des sentiments que refoulait son ami depuis près d'un an déjà. En moins de quarante huit heures, il avait perdu à nouveau l'occasion de sauver son frère qui lui manquait profondément. Comment l'ange pourrait lui en vouloir de se venger sur un être céleste? Il n'en avait, pour ainsi dire, pas le droit, car pour les deux occasions, il en avait été la raison. Il savait que les Winchester libérait leurs émotions par la violence, il savait qu'après cela Sam serait plus ouvert à la discussion, alors il attendait, les yeux fermé, tandis que sa bouche se remplissait de sang, qu'il n'avait qu'à peine l'occasion de recracher tant les coups étaient rapproché. Sa tête commençait à l'élancer, mais il savait qu'il n'allait pas mourir pour cela, bien qu'affaiblit par son pêché, il n'en était pas facile à tuer.

Sam n'avait aucune idée depuis combien de temps il frappait son ami et même s'il en ressentait une honte indescriptible, chaque coup qu'il lui donnait était comme un poids de moins sur ses épaules. Il en voulait à Castiel, il lui en voulait tellement d'avoir laissé Dean partir alors que ça leur avait prit une demi-année pour le retrouver la première fois et voilà qu'il le perdait à nouveau. La tarte qu'il avait achetée pour son frère allait moisir au frais alors qu'il n'y aurait aucune personne pour la manger. Dans combien de temps aurait-il à nouveau l'occasion de revoir son frère, puis quand pourra-t-il enfin le sauver? Des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ces joues sans pour autant que ces poings ne s'arrêtent. Il se mit à crier faisant exploser sa rage, il en voulait à la terre entière pour se que le destin leur infligeait. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas le droit d'être heureux? D'avoir une vie normale? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que personne n'intervienne quand Metatron a planté cette dague en son frère? Qu'avaient-ils fait au bon Dieu pour qu'il ne leur offre pas se cadeau? À la place il se retrouvait avec un frère démon vagabond avec qui, il manquait tout les occasions pour enfin lui sauver la vie. Sam criait comme-ci sa vie en dépendait alors que le seul mot qui sortait d'entre ses lèvres était : « Pourquoi? »

Aux yeux de Castiel, tout ses pourquoi remplie de haine étaient envers lui, bien que moins de la moitié allait vers lui. C'est dans l'ignorance qu'il ne faisait que se laisser faire, n'ayant aucune réponse à donner à Sam. La seule chose qu'il souhaitait maintenant était que le jeune Winchester en finisse avec sa colère, car sous les coups, il se sentait faiblir, il se savait vivant et qu'il le serait encore longtemps, mais il fallait absolument que l'humain se rende compte de la nécessité qu'il ait toute sa force.

Presqu'au même moment où il avait cette pensée, les coups s'arrêta et Castiel en remercia rapidement le seigneur avant de se mettre à tousser le sang qui commençait à lui envahir les poumons. Il essuya son visage du revers de la main avant d'ouvrir les yeux, qui en fait n'ouvrit qu'à peine. Sa vision était trouble, pourtant son cœur accéléra d'un coup lorsqu'il reconnu la silhouette de l'aîné des Winchester qui se tenait directement derrière Sam, il ne distinguait pas complètement la scène et sa vision se troubla encore plus, juste avant qu'il ne perde connaissance.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**  
Le lien toujours intacte

Lorsque Dean arriva auprès de Crowley, celui-ci l'accueillit à bras ouvert avec un grand sourire. Confiant, le chevalier de l'enfer s'était rapproché de lui pour lui donner une tape dans le dos, après tout ils étaient devenu comme des frères depuis ces débuts en tant que démon et il se disait que leur petite altercation était passagère, cependant à peine avait-il fait trois pas vers le roi que celui-ci claqua des doigts et trois gardes se précipitèrent vers Dean qui grogna d'incompréhension. Seulement là, Crowley se leva de son trône puis, il fit ce même genre de geste que font les humains pour offrir leur place.

« Alors, est-ce cela que tu cherches à avoir?

-De quoi parles-tu Crowley?

-Mon trône ! Parce que vois-tu, j'ai l'impression que monsieur ici présent ne se rend pas compte de qui dicte vraiment les règles ici.

-Va te faire foutre, j'ai toujours fait se que je veux.

-Effectivement, je dois à regret t'accordé t'avoir laissé beaucoup de lousse dans tes débuts de démon le temps que tu t'y habitues, mais maintenant mon beau, la récréation est terminé.

-…, le Winchester resta silencieux.

-Alors voilà, continua le roi qui se rendit compte que son vis-à-vis ne disait pas un mot, je vais te donner une simple mission, tu l'accomplis et je te laisse envie, mais si tu te fous encore de ma gueule, ces gentils monsieurs ici vont se faire un plaisir de te traquer et de finalement t'enlever définitivement la vie. »

Dean grogna vers l'un des démons qui le maintenait et secoua son bras pour qu'il le laisse aller, par la suite son regard se posa dans celui de Crowley et le maintint plusieurs secondes, jusqu'à se qu'une sensation vraiment désagréable se fit sentir à sa nuque. Il alla y déposer la main, mais il n'y avait rien du tout. Il ressentit alors une panique, qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressentit de toutes sa vie démon et ses yeux s'agrandis avant qu'il accepte de faire la mission, mais plus tard et tout de suite après il disparut, son intuition l'obligeait à partir et avant même qu'il ne s'en rendit compte il était de nouveau dans le bunker, du nouveau dans ce satané Dungeon. Il n'avait aucune idée de se qui était arrivé, mais lorsqu'il sentit l'odeur du sang et que finalement il vit Castiel se faire démolir par son petit frère. Il se jeta sur le couteau qui lui avait permis de s'enfuir et arrêta Sam lui entoura le cou de son bras pour l'empêcher de blesser d'avantage son ange et dirigea son couteau juste en dessous de sa cage thoracique.

« Touche-le une dernière fois et tu es mort. »

Sa voix était glacial et au fond de lui, il avait ressentit une rage folle lorsqu'il avait vu le visage totalement détruit de Castiel. Pour le coup, il avait vraiment envie de le lui planté ce couteau dans son cœur, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi et il détestait cela, il n'y parvenait pas. Sa rage lui disait de le faire, mais juste pour l'énervé, il y avait ce regard de Castiel, juste à cette instant qui bloquait complètement son geste et lorsqu'il le vit refermer les yeux et partir dans les vapes, il grogna et projeta Sam contre le mur avant d'attraper le bras de l'ange et il disparut avec lui.

Il se retrouvait alors dans un des motels miteux dans lequel il avait séjourné avec les démons quelques mois plus tôt. Depuis, ils avaient depuis longtemps déserté la place. Surtout qu'un certain Winchester leur courrait après. Le démon sortit de la chambre ou il avait laissé Castiel et alla à la réception, il usa alors de son charme à tout épreuve pour convaincre cette jolie demoiselle avec qui il avait déjà eu une aventure de lui accorder une nuit à l'hôtel gratuite. Ils se retrouvèrent alors tout les deux dans un lit à s'amusé de façon pas très catholique, qui ne procura bizarrement aucun plaisir au démon, avant que la dame lui offre cette clé de chambre qu'il n'avait tout simplement pas besoin, mais au moins son ange était en sécurité pour la nuit.

Lorsqu'il retourna dans la chambre ou l'ange reposait. Il le regardait dormir alors que son esprit lui disait que rien n'était normal. Qu'il n'était pas concevable de s'occuper comme ça d'un ange. Pas alors que même pas deux jours avant, il se serait fait un plaisir de le voir se vider de son sang sous ses yeux et mieux encore, de sa main. Puis comment cela se faisait-il qu'il s'était rendu compte que quelque chose n'allait pas du côté de Castiel. Le chevalier de l'enfer grogna d'incompréhension et sous la colère il alla vers le lit et secoua l'ange si fort et durant si longtemps que celui-ci se réveilla en sursaut.

Castiel n'avait aucune idée d'où il était, ni même de se qui était arrivé. Son dernier souvenir était celui de Sam qui le battait, à mort pour un humain. Son regard croisa alors celui du démon et le souvenir de l'avoir vu lui revint. Tout d'un coup il se leva pour s'approcher du visage de Dean, sa vu étant toujours trouble, il n'en reconnaissait que le contour.

Dean grogna alors qu'il sentit l'ange déposé ces mains de chaque côté de son visage et il allait pour repousser ces mains, cependant il se ravisa et le laissa simplement faire. Il sentait alors les doigts de l'ange se balader sur sa peau, passant sur son front, au-dessus de ses paupières pour finalement descendre sur ses joues avant que leur chemin se joigne au milieu, sur son nez pour finalement descendre vers sa bouche. Dean ressentit alors un frisson lorsqu'il sentit son frôlement ralentir et durer plus longtemps sur ses lèvres, il en ferma les yeux et ne pu s'empêcher d'apprécier le contact. Réaction qui le fit, par la suite, grogner et repousser les mains de Castiel, c'est là qu'il entendit la voix rauque et abimé de son ange :

« C'est vraiment toi ! Mais… Mais comment?

-C'est se que j'aimerai savoir maudit angelot !

-T-Tu es venu me sauver… constata alors Castiel qui ignora simplement se que l'autre avait dit.

-Oui et merde, s'énerva Dean, il va falloir que tu m'expliques pourquoi car je ne comprends rien!

-T'expliquer quoi? Demanda alors l'ange qui tourna la tête sur le côté confus.

-Ça ! Pourquoi un moment tout allait bien et la putain de seconde après j'avais ce maudit pressentiment qui m'a fait revenir devant ma maudite cage. »

Là, Dean s'impatientait vraiment car Castiel ne lui répondait pas, il ne faisait que le regarder comme ça avec son putain d'expression remplis de confusion et ça le mettait en rogne parce que bon sang qu'il était mignon malgré ces ecchymose qui guérissait à vue d'œil. C'est la raison pour laquelle il lui secoua l'épaule pour le faire réagir. Celui-ci haleta surpris et s'excusa :

« Je suis désolé… je viens simplement de me rendre compte qu'en fais… non laisse tomber.

-En fait quoi? Demanda alors le démon qui lui serra le bras si fort que son ange en grimaça, accouche!

-Notre… Notre lien passé, il est toujours là! Dit alors l'ange qui grimaçait encore à la vive douleur de son bras.

-Quoi? »

Dean relâcha aussitôt le bras de l'ange et se recula alors qu'il dit.

« De quoi parles-tu encore, je t'ai quasiment tué avant que vous arriviez à m'enfermer la première fois!

-Oui, tu l'as dit, quasiment, mais ton couteau, tu l'as planté à côté de moi Dean… »

Castiel n'avait pas mentis au démon, cependant il avait omis de lui dire le reste de la vérité. Il savait depuis un moment déjà que leur lien était toujours là, du moins depuis ce jour où il avait vraiment cru mourir. Bien sûr, cela n'empêchait pas Dean d'être l'un des pires et des plus dangereux démons de la terre et comme lui ne parvenait pas à le tuer, l'ange non plus n'y arriverait pas. Cependant, se qu'il n'avait pas dit était que ce qui lui était arrivé, n'était rien d'autre que la réaction naturelle d'un démon qui s'éprend d'une autre personne. Leurs besoins de protéger la personne est plus fort que tout, même de leur propre volonté et cela voulait dire que Dean ressentait lorsqu'il était en danger. Cette révélation fit sourire Castiel parce que cela signifiait que ce démon l'aimait, mais elle lui fit peur aussi, car les démons peuvent être vraiment horrible auprès de ces personnes. Parce qu'il les déteste autant qu'il les aime, parce qu'il leur fait agir bizarre et cela voulait dire que l'ange était à la fois en grand danger et protégé. Cependant, il n'avait pas peur, non au contraire il était confiant car il n'était pas un humain fragile, il était un être venu tout droit du ciel, un ange du seigneur et il savait que cela lui prendrait un bon moment encore avant qu'il ne perde complètement ses pouvoirs.

« Arrête de t'exciter l'angelot, lien ou pas je ne vais pas m'empêcher de te détruire si tu te tiens à travers de mon chemin.

-Oui, je sais Dean et de mon côté je ne m'empêcherai pas de t'arrêter.

-Oh mais attend un seconde, s'exclama alors le chevalier de l'enfer fou de rage, ça veut dire que j'ai été foutu d'accepter de faire cette maudite mission à la con à cause de notre foutu lien?

-Une mission? Demanda Castiel confus.

-Pas la peine d'en savoir des détails, dit alors Dean avant de le pousser contre le lit, l'obligeant à s'étendre, puis il s'installa à califourchon sur lui, comment pourras-tu te repentir de ce que tu m'as fait faire?

-Me repentir, répéta alors l'ange dont la respiration s'était mise à accélérer dû à leur position.

-Tu pourrais m'offrir ton corps, proposa alors Dean avant de lui faire un clin d'œil, maintenant que le mal est fait aussi bien en profiter un peu. »

Dès ce moment là, la vision de Castiel devint de plus en plus mince jusqu'à n'apercevoir que les lèvres du chevalier se rapprocher et finalement, il ne vit que les yeux fermé de celui-ci alors qu'il sentait la douceur de ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il gémit et ferma les yeux alors que son dos s'arqua sous l'excitation, mais rapidement il déposa ses mains sur le torse du démon et il le repoussa légèrement.

« Dean, attend, s'il te plait et si… et si un humain entrait?

-Haha, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça mon ange, répondit alors le démon tout heureux d'avoir fait gémir son vis-à-vis une seconde avant, la chambre est à nous pour la nuit et la porte est bien verrouillé.

-Mais…, commença l'ange avant de se faire à nouveau envahir d'un baiser. »


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9  
** Ne pars pas dans une heure

Cela faisait bientôt dix minutes que Castiel se laissait embrasser par le démon et participait même fortement à l'étreinte, pourtant chaque fois que Dean tentait d'approfondir leur étreinte et d'aller sous les vêtements, celui-ci lui attrapait les bras et secouait alors la tête en signe de refus. Cela faisait dix minutes que le chevalier endurait alors que sa verge brûlait et bien que son ange ne pouvait pas mentir sur son propre membre bien dure qu'il sentait en dessous de lui, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre se qui retenait Castiel. Après tout il le lui devait bien cela, une bonne baise avant de partir. Parce que, merde, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de faire cette putain de mission qu'il avait accepté sous sa panique. Encore une maintenant, pour se qui devait être la quatrième fois, le démon caressa le corps de l'ange commençant par le bas de sa nuque, tandis que leur baiser passionné ne prenait que de plus en plus d'ampleur chaque seconde, puis il glissa doucement sur son omoplate, puis sur ces côtes descendant toujours plus bas, procurant milles et uns frissons dans le corps de Castiel, puis finalement ses doigts toucha sa peau, voilà un premier exploit qu'il n'avait pas accomplit depuis le début de leur caresse, mais alors qu'il s'inséra à l'intérieur de sa chemise, Castiel cessa son baiser et le retint pour finalement le regarder dans les yeux :

« Arrête Dean…

-Pourquoi ? Merde Castiel, il n'y a que moi qui dicte les règles, j'ai été bien assez patient ! »

À ce moment-là, les boutons de la chemise de l'ange revolèrent en éclat et il sursauta alors que des yeux effrayé glissèrent vers ceux devenu noir du démon.

« Dean attend ! Tenta Castiel, avant de hurler de douleur. »

Dean venait de planter ses ongles dans le torse de l'ange et l'avait grafigné jusqu'au sang alors qu'il sortait un hurlement de rage, mais dès que ces ongles se séparèrent de la peau de Castiel, ses yeux reprirent une teinte normal et une alarme s'activa en lui.

« Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! S'exclama-t-il alors qu'il se levait du lit pour se précipiter dans la salle de bain et revint avec des serviettes trempé dans l'eau froide, merde pourquoi? »

Le démon, s'assit sur le bord du lit et épongea le sang qui coulait des profondes griffures qu'avait subit son vis-à-vis. Castiel, malgré la douleur car cette action précédente n'était qu'une preuve de plus de se qu'il avait réalisé. Cependant, il savait ses blessures profondes et si tous les démons étaient comme Dean, dans ce cas leurs partenaires ne devaient probablement pas survivre bien longtemps. Il ferma les yeux et fit une petite prière pour ces gens autour du globe. Ce n'est qu'après qu'il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux et ceux-ci se posèrent dans celles de Dean alors qu'il lui arrêtait la main.

« Ne t'en fait pas Dean, ce n'est rien.

-Bien sûre que ce n'est rien, s'énerva celui-ci, alors pourquoi ça m'inquiète autant ?

-Je ne peux pas te répondre… désolé.

-Alors tu en as vraiment aucune idée…?

-… »

La seule réponse que reçut Dean fut le silence de Castiel, puis celui-ci prit la serviette des mains du démon et la laissa tomber par terre avant de déposer son pouce sous le menton de Dean puis son index au dessus avant de l'attirer vers lui et il déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres alors que ses propres yeux se fermaient. Un enchaînement d'actions s'en suivit, Dean revint au dessus de l'ange et celui-ci glissa ces doigts de chaque côté de la veste du démon et la lui retira, la laissant ensuite tomber par derrière, il brisa alors son baiser et le bleu de ces yeux se noya dans le vert de son vis-à-vis.

« Dean… je suis désolé que tu te sois fâché par ma faute…

-…, le démon ne disait rien et ne faisait que froncer les sourcils à ces paroles.

-Je… Je n'ai pas envie que tu partes…

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir maintenant, lui rassura le démon avec un sourire coquin.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire…

-Cas… le coupa alors le chevalier de l'enfer.

-Attend écoute moi ! Tu ne comprends pas, je ne veux pas que tu joues avec moi pour ensuite t'enfuir dans la nuit dans même pas une heure.

-Je fais ce que je veux, ange !

-Je suis désolé..., soupira alors Castiel qui détournait le regard attristé par la façon dont l'avait appelé Dean, puis il continua toujours sans le regarder, je n'aurai pas dû t'empêcher dans le but de te garder plus longtemps. »

Castiel fermait les yeux n'osant pas croiser le regard qu'il devinait démoniaque de Dean et alors qu'il s'attendait à recevoir un esclandre comme quoi il n'avait rien à décider par lui-même qu'il n'était qu'un objet à sa disposition quand il le souhaitait, il l'entendit plutôt ricaner avant de sentir des lèvres contre les siennes. Il se détendit alors, reprenant un peu plus de confiance, mais celle-ci disparut assez vite lorsqu'une main fit son chemin jusqu'à son cou, ça le fit haleter de surprise et il repoussa le torse du démon pour mettre fin au baiser, mais sa main était toujours à son cou.

« Q-Qu'est-ce que… tu fais? »

L'ange en dessous du démon avait de la misère à parler dû à sa main entourant son cou, il en était parfaitement conscient et ça ne faisait que le faire rire. De toute façon, il savait que son ange appréciait cette douleur. Pourtant, il y avait effectivement de la peur dans ces yeux aussi bleus que l'océan. Voilà pourquoi il s'amusa à l'étrangler que d'avantage alors que son visage s'approchait de l'oreille de Castiel.

« Tu as voulu jouer les petits chefs, je crois que je vais devoir te rappeler qui mène les reines ici mon trésor, lui susurra-t-il.

Par la suite, Dean engloba le lobe de l'ange complètement dans sa bouche, la suçant, la mordillant et la léchant pendant plusieurs secondes qui n'était que pure torture sous forme de plaisir pour Castiel qui suffoquait encore. Le mélange des gémissements suivit de ses sons d'étouffement, Dean ne voulait que personne d'autre puisse un jour entendre ce jolie mélange qu'il était certain d'être le seul à connaitre. Son corps ondula au dessus du sien faisant crisper l'ange qui gémit à nouveau sous d'autres assauts de plaisirs. Le démon retira alors le lobe de sa bouche et se recula pour prendre une bonne vue de son ange alors qu'il n'arrêtait pas ses mouvements d'hanche. Son visage, les yeux mi-clos, sa lèvre à moitié mâché par ses dents, la rougeur de ses joues, cette vue, c'était magnifique. Encore plus que lors de leur première partie de plaisir. Ça bouche se déposa alors sur la sienne et il aspira sa lèvre inférieur pour finalement la mâcher à son tour ainsi que la mordiller, tandis que Castiel ne semblait plus se posséder sous lui. Ses bras allèrent se nicher derrière la nuque du démon et l'attira encore plus près alors qu'il soulevait ses propres hanches causant un frottement plus intense de leurs entrejambes. Un gémissement commun se répercuta sur les quatre murs de la chambre d'hôtel et d'un accord silencieux, les mouvements s'accélérèrent, augmentant leur pression et le débit de leurs sons. Bientôt Castiel dû se retirer d'entre les lèvres de Dean pour reprendre son souffle qu'il n'avait toujours qu'à moitié. Il se sentait étourdis, il ferma les yeux alors qu'une de ses mains fit le chemin entre le cou du démon et le sien, il déposa sa main au dessus de la sienne puis il ouvrit ses yeux alors qu'il lui suppliait de le laisser respirer à nouveau. Pourtant, Dean ne fit que resserrer sa poigne empêchant alors complètement l'air de circuler. Les yeux de Castiel s'arquèrent sous la panique tandis que sa seconde main avait rejoint la première maintenant cherchant à retirer les siennes, il ne prenait même plus la peine de bouger les hanches maintenant qu'il devait presque se battre pour sa propre vie. Il ne ressentait plus aucun plaisir même s'il ressentait toujours l'entrejambe du Winchester frotter contre la sienne, tout se qui se passait dans son esprit était en train de chercher une solution pour se sortir de ça. Pourtant il n'en eut pas le temps car, puis il se débattait, plus il s'épuisait et plus sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal au point qu'il ne ressente plus la force de combattre, ces mais glissèrent sur son torse tandis que ces coudes tombèrent sur le lit, il tombait dans l'inconscience.

Dean ne réalisa que trop tard qu'il avait exagéré, il retira immédiatement sa main de sa gorge ou il remarqua une vive marque rouge, pourquoi diable avait-il agit ainsi? Sur le coup, il ressentait tellement de colère contre l'ange lorsqu'il lui avait confié la raison pour laquelle il l'avait retenu d'aller plus loin. Castiel se prenait pour plus important qu'il ne l'était et simplement pour se venger il voulait jouer dure avec lui, comme la première fois, cependant il devait admettre avoir dépassé la limite précédente.

« Et puis quoi encore ? s'exclama alors Dean en se retirant des hanches de l'ange. »

Pourquoi devait-il autant se soucier de lui bordel de merde. Il n'en avait rien à faire de leur foutu lien. Encore moins des anges et certainement pas des gens qui appartenaient à la vie de Castiel. Dean se dirigea vers la salle de bain et ouvrit le lavabo avant de s'asperger d'eau glacé, se qui l'aida à revenir sur terre. Il ne devait pas pensée comme un maudit humain, il était un démon, un chevalier de l'enfer putain de merde. Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir des états d'âmes. Puis juste pour se le convaincre lui-même, il sortit de la salle de bain et se dirigea vers le lit où l'ange était étendu, il agrippa ses épaules et le retourna sur le ventre. Ensuite il déboutonna son propre pantalon et le baissa jusqu'aux genoux alors qu'il s'installa sur les genoux dans le lit. Il agrippa les hanches de l'ange et les soulevèrent à la hauteur de son entrejambe pour ensuite lui abaisser le pantalon, juste assez pour avoir accès à son intimité puis finalement lui écarter les fesses et visé son entré. Alors qu'il toucha la douceur de sa peau du bout de son gland, ces yeux firent le tour de son corps de bas en haut pour finalement se déposé sur le visage inconscient de l'ange. Il sentit son cœur se serrer, il grogna alors qu'il poussait Castiel sur le côté et en colère il retourna dans la salle de bain ou il se dévêtit la porte toujours ouverte, par la suite il se dévêtit et se dirigea vers le bain. Il ouvrit l'eau et la mit la plus chaude possible avant de tirer sur le levier faisant ouvrir la douche. Il pénétra dans la minuscule baignoire avant de refermer le rideau derrière lui. Les mains accoté sur le carrelage, la tête en dessous de l'eau alors que celle-ci devenait rouge et faisait de la fumer sous la chaleur exagéré. Il fermait les yeux et tenta de contenir sa rage contre lui-même, contre l'incompréhension face à se qui lui arrivait. Il n'avait plus de sang humain dans le corps, avec se que lui avait fait subir Crowley, il en était certain. Donc, la question était pourquoi ressentait-il du remord? Voir même de l'empathie, parce que merde, c'était pourquoi il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à le faire. La raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas pu prendre du plaisir tout seul en profitant de son corps. Comment Castiel se serait alors sentit, il arrivait à se l'imaginer simplement parce qu'il le connaissait que trop bien et il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à lui faire subir cette honte.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10  
** Tu n'es pas un jouet

À son réveil, Castiel grogna de fatigue alors qu'il roula sur le dos pour se remettre droit, c'est alors que ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup tandis qu'il évaluait la situation. Comment se faisait-il qu'il ressentait un courant d'air frais au niveau de ses fesses, d'ailleurs pourquoi son jeans était soudainement devenu aussi doux. Craignant d'en connaitre la raison, sa main se dirigea doucement vers le bas de son corps et soudain il la sentit, sa propre peau. Il ramena sa main à sa hauteur et se couvrit la bouche pour ne pas échapper un son de sanglots alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. Pourquoi lui avait-il fait ça? Il avait été inconscient tout le long, il avait joué avec son corps comme une vulgaire poupée gonflable. Castiel avait tord, c'était impossible que Dean puisse ressentir quoi que ce soit pour lui, jamais même démon, il l'aurait cru capable de faire ça. Il croyait qu'il était parvenu à gagner son cœur d'une façon ou d'une autre, mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence il s'était fait des illusions.

Tout son être débordait de chagrin alors qu'il se tournait sur le côté, le corps recouvert de tremblement tandis que les larmes coulaient silencieusement sur l'oreiller, comment pouvait-il même ressentir autant de chagrin, il n'était même pas humain encore. Il en voulait à Dean pour l'avoir pénétrer comme cela, lorsqu'il était inconscient et ce, sans son consentement. Pourtant il en voulait d'avantage contre lui-même. Il se détestait d'avoir succombé la première fois et encore plus d'avoir eut l'intention de succomber aujourd'hui aussi. Il était conscient depuis le début de n'être qu'un objet pour le démon, mais y avoir la preuve, c'était tellement douloureux.

Son cœur le déchirait malgré qu'il soit un ange et qu'ils aient le parfait contrôle de leurs émotions. Cette fois-ci, c'était différent, il n'avait pas le contrôle. Il ne parvenait pas à arrêter toutes ces pensées qui défilaient dans son esprit, ni même ses tremblements qui allaient jusqu'à altérer sa respiration. Pourquoi l'ange s'était autant éprit de lui, pas que de l'humain, mais aussi du chevalier de l'enfer. C'était certainement dans le top dix des pires erreurs qu'il avait fait au cours des derniers millénaires et des erreurs, Dieu était témoin de combien il en avait fait.

Il était toujours au fond de ses pensées à sangloter lorsqu'un son attira son attention, Castiel se retourna, le visage couvert de larmes et se qu'il vit ne fit qu'augmenter le flot qui coulaient de ses yeux, puis il se leva alors qu'il remontait son pantalon pour finalement frapper le torse de Dean de ses points comme une putain de femme vexée. Seigneur Dieu, c'est de ça qu'il avait l'aire maintenant, l'ange se faisait pitié à lui-même et c'était de sa propre faute.

« Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça, pleura Castiel sans arrêter ses coups, je croyais… je croyais… »

Dean, recouvert uniquement d'une serviette alors qu'il était sortit de la douche avait ressentit une horrible détresse lorsqu'il était mit le pied hors de la salle de bain pour voir l'ange dans cet état, et sur le coup il en était resté figé. Il ne l'avait encore jamais vu dans l'état qu'il était malgré tout les épreuves qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble lorsqu'il était chasseur et bon sang, c'était encore pire que se qu'il s'était imaginé. Il soupira alors qu'il lui agrippa les poignets pour qu'il cesse de le frapper, puis il maintint une certaine pression pour l'obligé à le regarder dans les yeux, même si lorsque Castiel le fit enfin, le démon ni perçut que de la haine. Il soupira à nouveau détournant le regard une fraction de seconde, voilà qu'il devait tenter de consoler un ange.

« Cas, je n'ai rien fait. Je le jure.

-M-Mensonge, répliqua Castiel dont la voix tremblait de tristesse, quand j-je me suis réveillé, j'étais s-sur le c-côté et… L'ange eut une vague de sanglot avant de rajouter, mon p-pantalon était b-baisser.

-Je sais, mais je n'ai rien fais d'accord, je n'ai pas pu Cas !

-Je ne peux pas te croire, tu es… il ne parvint pas à dire la suite. »

Dean caressait la joue de son ange tendrement, lui essuyant les larmes à l'aide de son pouce alors que ses lèvres s'étaient délicatement posée sur les siennes, comme s'il était la plus précieuse des perles. Cependant, bien que surprit au débart, Castiel reprit le contrôle de ses esprits et le repoussa violemment faisant valser Dean par en arrière.

« Arrête démon ! Arrête de jouer avec moi, je ne suis plus ton jouet !

-Bordel de merde Cas, je n'ai rien fait bon sang, répliqua son vis-à-vis alors qu'il se relevait, d'accord j'avoue que j'aurai voulu te prendre quand tu étais inconscient, au moins pour me prouver à moi-même que t'es fucking rien pour moi, mais merde je n'y suis pas arrivé, je n'ai pas pu passer à l'acte et te faire ça et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me met tu les nerfs, alors… alors arrête maintenant, tu m'énerves ! »

Le démon à bout de patience s'avança vers Castiel et le poussa sur le lit durement pour ensuite le surplomber de tout son poids, il déposa ces mais de chaque côté de son visage puis il le tourna vers le réveil matin posé à la gauche du lit ensuite il continua.

« Regarde putain, ouvre les yeux merde ! T'as vu l'heure ? Comment j'aurai pu jouer avec toi pour ensuite prendre une douche à l'intérieur de dix freaking minutes?

-Quoi ? »

Le regard de l'ange se plaça directement sur l'heure et il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux alors que son cœur s'accélérait tandis qu'il repensait aux paroles du démon qui le dominait, son cerveau se mit à bouillir à nouveau, mais de pensés positive cette fois-ci. Ça voulait dire que Dean lui avait dit la vérité, même démon il n'avait pas pu lui faire cela ? En plus, ce foutu démon avait avoué qu'il représentait quelque chose pour lui. De nouvelles larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues et pour le coup il entendit le démon jurer de colère, il tourna donc son regard vers lui et dans un geste rapide il l'attira dans un baiser invitant. Celui-ci se brisa rapidement alors que Dean le regardait droit dans les yeux et il répéta se qu'avait dit l'ange quelques secondes avant :

« Arrête démon… il prit une pause avant de continuer, je ne suis plus ton jouet…

-Dean… murmura Castiel visiblement désolé.

-Je suis un démon, je ne t'en veux pas pour ça, le rassura-t-il pour finalement dire, et tu n'es pas mon jouet, même si ça me donne mal au cœur.

-Je suis heureux… je le suis vraiment, Dean alors tu tiens vraiment à moi?

-Comme-ci j'avais le choix, grogna celui-ci détournant le regard.

-En effet, ricana l'ange avant de l'attirer dans un profond baisé. »

Dean se laissa fondre dans ce baiser qu'il appréciait de plus en plus avec le temps, son corps alla graduellement se poser contre celui de l'ange qui lui frôla les côtes de ses doigts puis continua leurs chemin dans son dos, lui procurant frissons après frisson, montant dans le haut de son dos, puis glissa vers le bas pour finalement finir leurs trajet en plein milieu où il reposa sa main l'attirant encore plus près. Le chevalier ressentait de légère pulsion dans son membre qui commençait doucement à se réveiller. Il roula ses hanches créant une pulsion agréable dans son entrejambe posé contre celui de Castiel qui retint un gémissement en lui mordant la lèvre inférieur. Il en grogna de plaisir et refit son petit tour d'hanche obligeant cette fois son vis-à-vis à briser le baiser pour laisser sortir un gémissement du fond de sa gorge. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de reprendre sa respiration, profitant de l'ouverture, la langue du démon s'immisça entre ses lèvres et alla caresser la sienne.

Une symphonie de grognement et de gémissement s'ensuivie alors que leurs langues dansaient sensuellement l'une contre l'autre. Leurs corps s'invitant à en faire autant, le bassin de Castiel se soulevait alors que celui de Dean s'abaissait créant une pression sur leurs entrejambes qui grossissaient plus les secondes passaient. Bientôt, la serviette à l'entoure des hanches du démon ne protégeait plus grand-chose et les mains de l'ange devinrent de plus en plus curieux voulant connaitre ce corps qui lui était autrefois inconnu.

Les mouvements des mains de l'ange sur le corps du démon lui faisaient complètement perde la tête alors qu'il se cambrait à certaines sensations n'ayant jamais connu une telle douceur. Après plusieurs minutes, Dean se laissa aller à l'improvisation et ses propres mains commencèrent à se promener sur le torse nu de l'ange, puis ses mains se dirigèrent sur chacune de ses épaules pour finalement lui retirer se qui lui restait de sa chemise l'obligeant dès ce moment à arrêter se qu'il faisait, mais aussi vite qu'il avait sortit les bras des manches que ses mains se redéposèrent sur le corps du démon lui procurant un nouveau frisson.

Castiel adorait chacune des réactions physiques du démon, il était curieux d'en connaître d'avantage. C'est pourquoi toujours en le caressant doucement la peau sa main se dirigeait doucement vers sa verge qu'il savait déjà bien dure. Il ressentit le corps du démon au dessus de lui réagir lorsque sa main avait atteint son poils pubiens et le moment suivant leur baiser avait cessé. L'ange regarda alors son démon innocemment tandis que sa main allait se déposer contre son membre et l'entoura de ses doigts.

Dean ferma les yeux alors qu'il sentait sa verge durcir d'avantage, il soupira de plaisir surpris que l'ange avait prit cette initiative sans qu'il le lui oblige. Il déposa son front contre le sien alors qu'il commençait à sentir la main de Castiel lui procurer de long et lent va-et-vient. Sa respiration s'accéléra se percutant contre celle de l'ange qui, il le sentait, avait tout autant augmenté. La chaleur de la pièce avait soudainement augmenté d'un coup. Dans l'urgence, le démon se concentra juste assez pour que ses mains, dans une agilité surprenant détacha le pantalon de son vis-à-vis et retira la verge de l'ange de son boxer pour finalement se déplacer un peu pour que leurs membres se touche.

Castiel qui ne comprenait pas l'urgence paniquait silencieusement se demande pourquoi le démon l'avait soudainement obligé à arrêter, est-ce qu'il n'avait pas été assez bon? L'avait-il déçu? Il déglutit imaginant déjà que Dean, pour se venger, allait le prendre de force, mais non. Il ouvrit grand les paupières en regardant droit dans les quatre yeux de son vis-à-vis toujours accoté sur son front alors qu'il l'avait sentit prendre sa main pour la diriger non pas sur son membre, mais sur les deux qu'il avait prit la peine d'approcher l'un de l'autre. Puis toujours en sentant sa main sur la sienne, il se mit à faire des va-et-vient entraîna sa main à faire pareille. Sous le plaisir, l'ange ferma les yeux alors qu'il continuait le mouvement. C'était si excitant et intime à la fois, Castiel devait admettre qu'il adorait ça.

Dean souriait, il avait remarqué la panique dans les yeux de Castiel et vilain comme il est, il s'en était régalé et c'est pourquoi il avait prit son temps vers la fin avant de lui prendre la main, juste pour le torturer encore plus. Cependant il était satisfait maintenant et ravis de ressentir le même plaisir que celui de l'ange, la bouche entre ouverte, il laissait échapper des demi-gémissements accompagné par ceux de l'ange. Puis commençant à ressentir des vagues de plaisir l'indiquant qu'il allait bientôt venir, il s'approcha de l'oreille de son ange, puis d'une voix douce il lui murmura :

« Ensemble. »


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**  
Le temps passe

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois que Dean et Castiel se voyaient en secret, passant parfois qu'une trentaine de minutes ensemble et parfois des heures. Cependant, de son côté, Dean passait beaucoup de son temps à travailler pour Crowley. Il détestait cela, mais de cette façon il ne causait pas de problème. Bien sûre il ne manquait pas de temps pour avoir du plaisir dans des bars et ses petites sortis avec le roi de l'enfer avait recommencé, ils jouaient au babyfoot, buvaient de la bière et chantaient extrêmement faux au karaoké.

C'était simple, le chevalier de l'enfer s'amusait, il avait énormément de plaisir et tout allait bien dans sa vie, si ce n'était que ses putains de travails pour le roi de l'enfer. D'ailleurs, il avait même le temps de se faire une fille de temps à autre. Il ne manquerait plus que ça se sache autour de lui qu'il voyait un ange. Pas n'importe lequel en plus, c'était Castiel, il ne devait alors pas arrêter ses habitudes. Il devait cependant admettre qu'il détestait cet ange toujours autant, mais pourtant il était irrésistiblement attiré par lui, en plus qu'il ne ressentait plus aucun plaisir avec les femmes.

Une nuit il avait même été incapable de durcir, il avait alors passé l'heure à la satisfaire en utilisant sa langue et ses doigts. La chanceuse, elle était quand même ressortie de sa chambre avec un orgasme. Les autres femmes, il avait eut la chance d'être juste assez saoul pour remplacer le corps de ces femmes pour celui de son ange. Cependant à chaque fois il finissait par appeler l'ange dans la chambre d'hôtel qu'ils avaient finit par adopter comme lieu de rendez-vous.

Ça lui faisait rire car chaque fois que Castiel arrivait dans la chambre, celui-ci lui souriait avant d'entourer son cou de ses bras et dans la plus sensuelle des manières, il lui murmurait à l'oreille : « Tu as déjà besoin de ta dose angélique, Dean? » par la suite il l'embrassait et leurs corps se dirigeaient naturellement vers le lit. Le chevalier de l'enfer eut un léger frisson alors qu'il imaginait la scène mentalement et une horrible envie se fit sentir dans son entrejambe. Il déglutit et remit son attention sur le spectacle qu'il avait devant lui. Tout de suite ces yeux devinrent noirs alors qu'un grand sourire apparu sur son visage.

Devant le démon, il y avait deux chiens de l'enfer qui chassaient une humaine, celle-ci avait passée les dix dernières années au bras de l'homme le plus riche des États-Unis et avait profité de sa fortune alors que lui, aveuglé par un amour artificiel, ne se rendait compte de rien du tout. Il entendait ses cries stridents alors qu'elle courrait partout dans la maison du multimillionnaire dans le but de fuir ces chiens. Elle ne semblait pas avoir compris son message lorsqu'il l'avait avertit qu'il était temps qu'elle honore son contrat. Elle n'était pas la première à lui avoir rit dans le visage lui disant qu'il n'avait aucun pouvoir sur eux, maintenant elle s'en mordait les doigts.

Dean détestait travailler pour Crowley, il ne se sentait pas libre dans ces moment-là, mais il devait avouer que lorsqu'il s'agissait des missions pour ramener les âmes, il ressentait un plaisir sadique et les voir tenter de sauver leur peau. Il n'en ressentait même pas un malaise pour l'avoir vécu lui-même, après tout c'était la joie d'être sans émotions.

À cette pensée il grogna et détourna le regard un moment, ce n'était pas vrai qu'il était totalement sans émotion car pour une raison ou une autre, lorsqu'il s'agissait de Castiel, il ressentait toutes sortes d'émotions. C'est bien la raison pour laquelle il le détestait autant, l'ange avait raison sur un point, il avait besoin de sa dose de lui, il mettait ça sur le fait qu'il était un ange, bien qu'au plus profond de lui-même il savait, malgré qu'il refusait de se l'admettre à lui-même qu'il en pinçait grave pour lui, il en était même venu à se demander depuis quand il avait commencé à l'aimer.

Un second grognement avait retentit alors qu'il secouait la tête pour retirer cette pensée de son esprit, ce n'était pas vrai qu'il aimait l'ange. Il le détestait, c'était ça la vérité. Il le détestait au point qu'il voulait le voir souffrir, voir la vie s'évanouir de ses yeux alors qu'ils deviendraient de plus en plus vitreux. Pourtant, malgré tout il finissait toujours par retirer sa main lorsqu'il l'étranglait, ou encore courait dans la salle de bain pour ramasser une serviette afin d'essuyer l'abondance de sang sur le corps de l'ange tout en s'excusant encore et encore, heureusement que se fils de pute guérissait rapidement autrement, il l'aurait déjà perdu. Il s'était même surpris, avec le temps, à avoir des actions douces et gentilles auprès de Castiel.

Tout cela le déstabilisait mentalement et parvenait même à lui faire ressentir de la peur, minime certes, mais bien là. Les premiers mois, il avait même été jusqu'à enfermé l'ange dans un cercle d'huile céleste pour qu'il lui dit se qu'il savait, car cela n'avait pas été long pour qu'il se rende compte que Castiel lui cachait quelque chose. Dean se rappelait encore de la frayeur qu'avait ressentit l'ange et sa lui fit sourire à nouveau. Cependant son sourire disparut lorsque le souvenir de son secret refit surface dans son esprit et il fronça les sourcils : « Tu tiens à moi et cela te fais avoir des émotions, Dean. » Cette journée-là, simplement pour lui prouver le contraire, le démon l'avait horriblement fait souffrir alors qu'il le baisait violemment. Il avait bien crut que l'ange ne reviendrait plus jamais après ça, pourtant la semaine d'après il était de retour fidèle à lui-même.

Dean fût sortit de ces pensées lorsqu'il sentit une langue lui lécher le visage. Il leva les yeux et la grosse tête horrible d'un des chiens de l'enfer le regardait comme un petit toutou tout heureux d'avoir accomplit un exploit important devant son maître. Dean sourit et lui gratouilla le menton tout en rigolant lors d'un second coup de langue.

« Cerbère, tu pues de l'haleine, ria-t-il tout en détournant le visage, est-ce que vous vous êtes assuré que son âme était partie de son corps? »

Pour tout réponse les deux chiens jappèrent joyeusement alors que leurs queues battaient l'aire rapidement, par la suite le plus jeunes des chiens commença à lécher l'excédant de sang de ses babines. Dean ricana puis claqua des doigts pour que deux bonnes grosses gâteries apparaissent devant chacun des chiens. Tout de suite, Cerbère plongea dans son repas, mais le plus jeune, Casifère, comme l'avait nommé le Winchester, continuait de se lécher les babines quelques petites secondes de plus.

Crowley, pour son bon travail lui avait offert ce bébé chien de l'enfer. Cerbère, étant le plus vieux des chiens, était là comme un mentor pour ce jeune chien et Dean avait dû lui donner un nom et bien sure, Casifère était venu par lui-même étant une évidence dans son esprit. Pourtant, il tentait chaque fois qu'il le voyait, de se convaincre qu'il ne l'avait pas nommé de la sorte parce qu'il pensait à Castiel lorsque le chiot tournait la tête sur le côté lorsqu'il ne comprenait pas.

Le démon sortit soudainement de ses pensées lorsqu'il sentit sa poche vibrer, il glissa sa main dans celle-ci et en ressortie un cellulaire qu'il ouvrit pour rapidement la porter à son oreille :

« Quoi ?

-Un salut serait bien plus adéquat chéri. »

Dean fronça les sourcils et imita quelqu'un qui vomis avant de prendre la parole :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Crowley ?

-Ce que je veux à chaque fois que tu finis une mission.

-T'es bien pressé aujourd'hui, se plaignit le Winchester tout en marchant vers la marre de sang pour y prendre une photo qu'il envoya à son patron, voilà t'es satisfait, tu ne me ficher la paix maintenant?

-Non, pas encore, que fais-tu ce soir, ça te dit une bière?

-Propose-moi de quoi de plus fort et je vais peut-être tenter de me trouver une disponibilité.

-D'accord, je recommence ma phrase, ramène ton joli petit cul au même Bed&breakfast habituel, je t'y attends dans une heure. »

La conversation s'arrêtait là et Dean roula des yeux, il n'avait tellement pas envie d'y aller ce soir, lui qui avait déjà dans l'idée d'appeler son ange, à force de penser à lui, il désirait vraiment le voir et l'entendre gémir de plaisir sous ses nombreuses caresses. Encore une fois, le démon se convainquit mentalement qu'il n'était pas amoureux alors qu'il laissa échapper un grognement de désapprobation, parce qu'évidemment, ce n'était pas vrai qu'il tenait à Castiel. Il avait déjà dû à accepté qu'il ne le considérait pas comme un jouet et qu'un semblant de lien était resté malgré sa transformation en démon, mais il ne fallait pas pousser non plus.

Dean retourna auprès des chiens qui avaient bientôt finit leur petit repas. Il flatta le crâne du plus jeune et celui-ci leva la tête demandant à se faire flatter dans le cou, le démon s'exécuta alors qu'un sourire apparaissait sur son visage, mais bientôt la tête de Cerbère repoussa sa main et l'obligea à le dorloter aussi.

« Petit jaloux et on dit que tu es le plus cruel des chiens de l'enfer. »

Il ricana alors qu'il lui attrapa la tête et lui gratouilla le cou puis le museau. Ces chiens étaient vraiment affreux lorsqu'on les regardait pour la première fois, pourtant c'était impossible de ne pas s'attacher jusqu'à un certain point. Lui qui n'avait jamais été un grand fan de chien étant humain, voilà qu'il offrait de l'amour aux plus affreux de la terre, c'était ironique.

Une fois qu'il eut terminé avec l'un comme l'autre il les autorisa à descendre en enfer et de son côté il nettoya la scène digne d'un film d'horreur, où plutôt, il s'assura que ce meurtre n'est pas l'air trop surnaturel, il brisa une ou deux fenêtre et défonça la porte, il laissa délibérément des traces de pas sur le plancher et ne dissimula pas ceux de Casifère qui était assez petit pour qu'on puisse croire qu'il s'agissait d'un pitbull. De cette façon on aurait pu croire à un règlement de compte. Il ne manquait plus qu'une troupe de chasseur s'amène et décide de le chasser, ce n'était pas dans son calendrier.

Parlant d'évènement, Dean grimaça alors qu'il jeta un œil à sa montre, il ne lui restait plus que quarante minutes avant d'aller rejoindre. Il soupira et se prépara à se rendre sur le lieu de rendez-vous, en l'attendant il pourrait toujours se prendre un verre ou deux et demander à se qu'il soit payée sur le bras du roi de l'enfer. Ça fera déjà une bonne vengeance pour l'obliger à passer du temps en sa compagnie alors que tout se qu'il voulait était d'appeler Castiel pour finalement profiter de lui durant des heures et des heures, jusqu'à se que le soleil de lève. Voilà qu'il frissonna d'envie à nouveau, il se secoua la tête pour se redonner une contenance avant de se téléporter dans un coin sombre pour finalement sortir de l'ombre et pénétrer dans le bar ou il alla s'asseoir en avant de la barmaid qui lui offrit son habituel sourire. Il le lui rendit avec un sourire tout aussi charmeur.

Cela ne faisait même pas dix minutes qu'il était là, à converser avec cette demoiselle qu'il sentit quelqu'un déposer sa main sur son épaule, un frisson lui parcouru l'échine lorsqu'il reconnu cette présence divine, il se retourna alors que son sourire s'évanouissait.

« Mon ange, tu tiens vraiment à mourir ? Son regard montrait une sincère panique, ça va grouiller de démon dans vraiment pas longtemps, alors dégage d'ici ! »


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12  
** Le panneau de commande

Chaque jours depuis déjà plusieurs mois maintenant, Castiel tentait de convaincre Dean de redevenir humain, puisque Sam de son côté n'arrêtait pas de chercher un moyen de le retrouver. L'ange se sentait mal pour ses cachoteries, mais d'un autre côté, il devait laisser Dean user de son libre arbitre. Du moins c'était ce qu'il se disait pour ne pas se noyer dans les remords de ne pas dire la vérité au plus jeune des Winchester.

Il était vrai que les premières semaines avaient été dures avec lui. Castiel restait silencieux et Sam ne prenait simplement pas la parole. Il lui en voulait toujours aujourd'hui de l'avoir libéré, pourtant il semblait avoir accepté la dure réalité. Dean ne se laisserait effectivement pas retransformer sans son consentement.

L'ange lui, avait apprit à profiter du moment présent. Il était sûr qu'un jour ou l'autre Dean allait se lasser de lui et se débarrasser de lui d'une manière définitive. Surtout qu'il se sentait devenir de plus en plus mortel, il avait maintenant besoin de manger et boire, mais il pouvait toujours se téléporter et guérir par lui-même lorsqu'il aidait Sam avec ses chasses, cependant il avait remarqué que sa guérison ralentissait. Seulement les blessures qu'il avait lors de ses relations intimes avec le démon disparaissaient rapidement. À croire que sa libido élevée l'aidait à accélérer la régénération des tissus.

Parce qu'il fallait être honnête, Dean ne c'était pas calmé avec le temps. Il finissait toujours par être violent, Castiel remerciait à chaque occasion le seigneur de lui laisser sa guérison intact lors de ses moments d'intense douleur, ceux-ci aurait tôt fait de tuer n'importe quel être humain. Ces d'ailleurs tout ses actes violents et sa peur de le perdre pour de bon qui empêchait l'ange d'avouer au chevalier de l'enfer qu'il devenait de plus en plus humain, bien plus rapidement qu'il ne s'y attendait.

Parfois il se demandait s'il devait apprendre à faire confiance à Dean et lui dévoiler sa faiblesse, mais chaque fois qu'il se décidait à parler, il finissait incapable d'ouvrir la bouche tandis que sa partie rationnel lui rappelait qu'il était humain et que lien ou pas, que le démon l'aime vraiment ou non, il restait toujours en danger de mort. Au moment où il repensait au danger qu'il avait en étant auprès du démon, il sentit son poil s'hérisser et un demi-sourire apparu sur ces lèvres, il pouvait pas l'entendre, mais il ressentait que son démon d'amant pensait à lui.

Castiel soupira de plaisir alors qu'il buvait sa tasse de café que venait de lui apporter le cadet des Winchester. Ils étaient encore dans une de ces recherches pour retrouver Dean qui ne menaient nulle part et parfois ils pouvaient durer des jours durant avant que Sam ne s'endorme devant un livre, un journal ou son ordinateur. Chaque fois l'ange lui déposait une couverture sur les épaules et usait d'une de ses capacités qui lui restait pour s'assurer qu'il ne se réveille pas avec seulement deux heures de récupération.

Castiel avait juré au plus profond de son être que si Sam parvenait à retrouver son frère il ne l'arrêterait pas. Bien sûre, il avait peur de devoir vivre sa vie sans jamais le revoir, mais d'un côté il espérait vraiment que l'envie de vivre de l'aîné serait plus forte que son désir de rester démon. Alors qu'il était toujours dans ses pensées, il sirota une deuxième gorgée de café pour finalement déposer la tasse sur le bureau. Il soupira pour ensuite se lever, le bruit de la chaise qui craque attira l'attention du jeune Winchester qui releva les yeux de son ordinateur au moment où Castiel ressentit à nouveau que Dean pensait à lui :

« Où vas-tu?

-Ah...euh, me dégourdir les jambes, bafouilla-t-il tandis que son esprit était tourné vers Dean, je vais acheter à manger.

-Bien, il eut un silence avant qu'il ne parle à nouveau, finiras-tu un jour par me dire se qui t'arrive?

-Un jour Sam, je ne peux pas maintenant…

-Oui, mais en attendant tu dépéris à vu d'œil, hier encore tu n'arrivais pas à guérir sans l'aide de point de suture, ça m'inquiète et je ne peux rien faire… quand Dean reviendra il… »

Sam fronça les sourcils de douleur et remit son regard vers sa lecture, il ne savait toujours pas si son frère allait un jour redevenir humain et depuis qu'il avait acheté cette tarte et qui avait finis au poubelle quelques semaines plus tard, il n'osait plus faire des allusions à son retour, il ne voulait pas attiser sa propre flamme d'espérance, car celle-ci ne faisait que lui faire plus mal de jour en jour et de mois en mois. Il se frotta le visage une seconde avant que Castiel ne quitte la pièce et il leva à nouveau son regard vers lui :

« Castiel… pourquoi l'as-tu laissé partir?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, il m'a menacé…

-Oui, mais encore ?

-Sam, je ne pouvais rien dire il y a quatre mois, je ne peux pas plus maintenant, je suis sincèrement désolé.

-Oui, tu l'es… murmura le concerné alors que son regard revenait sur l'ordinateur.»

Castiel soupira et se dirigea vers la porte du bunker, en chemin il en profita pour déposer sa main sur l'épaule du jeune de façon réconfortante puis lui dit une dernière fois qu'il était désolé avant de continuer son chemin. Il ouvrit la porte et embarqua dans sa petite voiture bonne pour la casse qu'il avait trouvé sans propriétaire. Bien qu'il pouvait toujours se téléporter, il savait que le jour viendrait où il ne le pourrait plus, voilà pourquoi il prenait la voiture le plus souvent possible afin de s'y habituer, même si c'était terriblement lent. De toute façon il en avait l'habitude depuis sa première transformation humaine.

Moins d'une vingtaine de minutes plus tard il entrait dans le stationnement d'un restaurant typiquement américain. Il se présenta au comptoir, mais la caissière lui pointa un panneau avec un écran lumineux alors que plusieurs personnes faisaient déjà la file. Il tourna le visage à nouveau vers la demoiselle alors qu'il penchait la tête sur le côté ne comprenant pas. Celle-ci soupira alors qu'il vit ses yeux rouler vers le haut pour revenir sur lui.

« Vous devez saisir votre commande sur un de ces panneaux.

-Pourquoi? N'êtes vous pas là pour prendre ma commande?

-Non, moi je suis là afin de m'assurer que vous receviez votre commande.

-Et cette caisse elle sert à quoi?

-Un objet de décoration… nous n'avons pas enlevé tout le matériel encore, maintenant dirigez-vous vers l'une de ces machines s'il vous plait. »

Sans prendre la peine d'attendre que l'ange n'obéisse, la jeune fille le quitta pour prendre la commande du numéro quarante trois. Castiel toujours aussi confus se dirigea comme demander faire le premier panneau et attendit en file. Il jetait de petit coup d'œil par-dessus les épaules des gens devant lui pour comprendre le fonctionnement de l'écran, mais bien qu'il avait compris qu'il suffisait de toucher l'écran avec ses doigts, il ne se pensait pas assez apte pour commander et lorsque son tour arriva il figea devant l'annonce d'un trio machicken sur le panneau. Il commença à ressentir de légère goutte lui perler le corps et le reste de son corps. Encore quelque chose qu'il n'appréciait pas de sa quasi humanité, le voilà qu'il suait lorsqu'il était anxieux.

Toujours dans l'inconnu, il déposa un doigt sur le panneau qui changea immédiatement pour une liste de hamburger. Il déglutit alors qu'il glissa son doigt pour faire défiler l'écran puis divers salades apparurent. Il soupira de soulagement et choisit celle au poulet pour Sam, soudain une question s'afficha sur l'écran et il se retrouvait dans l'ignorance des plus total, devait-il prendre un trio ou non. Il regardait l'image, est-ce que son ami voudrait d'une frite ou non?

Sentant l'impatience des gens derrière lui, il se décida à accepter le trio, mais quand vint le choix du breuvage il eut un moment d'hésitation, qu'est-ce qu'il préférait? Un Pepsi, un Coke? Ou peut-être un 7up? Il se demandait alors qu'est-ce qu'était un Mountain Dew et s'en le remarquer, il le choisit. Un prix s'afficha et il ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait revenir en arrière et faire sa propre commande par la suite. Il choisit donc de payer et usa d'une des fausses cardes de crédits que lui avait faits les Winchesters.

Après qu'un papier avec un numéro ainsi que sa facture sortit de la machine, il laissa la place au prochain et alla refaire la file tandis que son regard se fixait sur le numéro. Soixante treize, il y avait une trentaine de personnes avant lui qui attendait leurs commandes. Il soupira alors qu'il entendit son estomac gronder, il devra s'armer de patience.

Alors qu'il patientait toujours pour faire sa seconde commande, il sentit une troisième fois que Dean pensait à lui et l'envie de le voir devenait soudainement tellement forte. Que pouvait bien faire le chevalier de l'enfer pour qu'il passe autant de temps à penser à lui ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, mais la curiosité était si grande. Perdu dans ces pensées il ne vit pas le temps passer avant que ce soit de nouveau son tour au panneau de commande. Plus confiant cette fois-ci ses gestes étaient un peu plus rapide et il eut même l'idée de rajouter un second hamburger à son trio.

Il paya sa commande et alla rejoindre la troupe de monde qui patientait avec rage pour leurs sacs de nourritures ou leurs cabarets. Habituellement, Castiel se plaignait mentalement de l'impatience des gens, cependant aujourd'hui, lui-même il sautillait d'un pied sur l'autre, d'impatience alors que l'heure avançait. Cela ferait bientôt trente minutes qu'il était là à attendre quand il entendit enfin le numéro soixante treize, il s'approcha pour prendre le sac que lui tendait cette fille avec qui il avait eut une conversation plus tôt. Puis il retourna à son point de départ et regarda son second numéro quatre-vingt. Au moins il n'aura pas à attendre aussi longtemps.

Lorsque sa commande arriva enfin il se dépêcha à la prendre et revenir dans sa voiture rapidement, il se mit alors en route et encore une fois, une dizaine de minutes et le trajet était terminé. Il se stationna et ouvrit la porte du bunker où il vit Samuel toujours profondément occupé, il lui donne son sac et son Mountain Dew. Lorsque le cadet prit une gorgée de sa boisson il sourit et leva les yeux vers Castiel :

« Merci, c'est…original. »

Le sourire de Sam réchauffa le cœur de l'ange qui lui sourit en retour avant de retourner à sa place, mais ressentant encore une fois Dean penser à lui, il ne pu se retenir plus longtemps et avertit son ami qu'il devait s'éclipser un moment. Depuis le temps, Sam en avait l'habitude et croyait surement qu'il s'agissait de ses devoirs d'ange, mais puisqu'il ne lui avait jamais posé la question, il n'avait pas à lui dire la vérité. Une seconde plus tard il partit avec sa boisson gazéifié ainsi que sa grosse frite et ses deux hamburgers.


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour à tous, je tiens à vous dire aujourd'hui en date du 14 janvier 2017 que je ne pourrais pas garantir qu'il y aura un nouveau chapitre demain. Je suis malade et j'ai déjà atteint la fin des chapitres que j'avais en banque. Désolé pour ce contre temps, mais je vais tout de même essayer de le terminer pour vous.**

 **Chapitre 13**  
Je deviens humain

Ça n'avait pas été simple pour l'ange d'enfin trouver la présence du démon. Avec tout ces bars dans lequel Crowley avait mis les pieds, il devait tout les faires pour savoir dans lequel Dean était. Lorsqu'il arriva à son vingtième bar, il pensa sérieusement à lui enlever les marques sur les côtes, mais d'un autre côté, même si de son côté il ne pouvait pas le localiser c'était pareille pour les êtres démoniaques et autres anges. De cette façon, aucun ne risquerait de les surprendre ensemble.

Il entra dans le quatrième bar lorsqu'il vit enfin la silhouette unique de son Winchester. Il sourit et se dirigea directement vers lui pour finalement déposer une main sur son épaule. Lorsqu'il le sentit frissonner, il ne put retenir un léger rire. Pourtant, alors qu'il s'attendait à son regard souriant, se qui l'accueillit fut tout le contraire et tout de suite son cœur accéléra d'anxiété, mais lorsqu'il vit son regard alors qu'il parlait, il se calma :

« Mon ange, tu tiens vraiment à mourir ? Son regard montrait une sincère panique, ça va grouiller de démon dans vraiment pas longtemps, alors dégage d'ici !

\- Dean, je… J'ai eu conscience que tu pensais beaucoup à moi et…

-Et quoi? T'as fouillé dans ma tête? C'est privé merde!

-Non, je n'ai pas… je ne peux pas lire les pensées Dean, l'ange soupira avant de lui présenté son sac de restaurant, je me suis dis que peut-être tu voudrais bien qu'on partage? »

Les yeux du démon passèrent de ceux de l'ange vers le sac en papier, puis de retour vers Castiel. Il se leva alors que ses yeux ne quittait pas le bleu océan de son ange et son sourire refit surface, il agrippa le visage de son vis-à-vis alors que son sourire grandissait :

« T'es vraiment le meilleure Cas! »

Il rit et lui prit le poignet pour l'entrainer loin du bar puis continua :

« Allons là où je ne vais pas avoir peur pour ta vie.

-Dean, je sais me défendre, dit-il bien qu'il suivait Dean docilement, puis il n'y a pas de démon dans les environs sauf toi, je les sentirais.

-Je sais, mais Crowley me rejoins dans à peine une demi-heure, pas question que ce trou-à-rat sente l'ange à plein nez. »

Castiel ne répondit pas, mais son sourire sur son visage en disait long, il était heureux de l'attention qu'apportait ce démon sur sa vie. Sourire que Dean ne manqua pas de croiser et il fronça les sourcils alors qu'il grognait :

« Ne va pas t'imaginer des affaires, merde t'es rien pour moi ! »

Encore une fois l'ange ne dit rien, cependant il souriait toujours. Il n'avait pas besoin des mots, ces simples actions étaient bien assez pour savoir que Dean tenait à lui, peu importe se qu'il tentait de se faire croire à lui-même. Castiel fut sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans une chambre à l'étage. Tout de suite son regard glissa vers le lit, puis vers Dean, celui-ci tourna le regard vers le lit à son tour ainsi qu'à nouveau vers l'ange. Il sourit et s'avança vers Castiel pour lui agripper la cravate :

« Tu as raison mon ange, quand tu disais que je pensais beaucoup à toi, il tira sur la cravate et leurs lèvres se touchèrent durement puis il recula le visage, faut dire que c'est vraiment le pied avec toi. »

Les bras de chaque côté de son corps, tenant son Pepsi d'une main et le sac de l'autre, il roula les yeux dans la pièce et se téléporta près d'une table, déposa le sac puis sa boisson avant de se téléporter à nouveau à sa place initial, il entoura ses bras autour de son cou alors qu'il souriait :

« Déjà besoin de ta dose angélique? »

Il ricana et pressa à son tour ses lèvres contre les siennes. Leurs langues s'entremêlèrent alors que leurs corps se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre. Un gémissement ici et là venant de Castiel fut tout se qu'il fallait pour que Dean lui agrippe de nouveau la cravate, mais cette fois-ci pour l'entrainer violemment vers le lit et alors même que sa tête touchait l'oreiller, le chevalier de l'enfer commençait déjà à le déshabiller.

À mi-chemin entre la lucidité et son envie folle de se laisser aller, Castiel parvint à mettre une pression sur le torse du démon pour capter son attention. Tout de suite leur baiser cessa et le regard du démon devint noir alors qu'il grognait d'impatience.

« Dean… t-ton hamburger… »

Le concerné ria et l'embrassa à nouveau avant de se retiré, puis il lui sourit amusé :

« On a trente minutes, je pense qu'on peut faire une petite vite avant le repas.

-Oui, d'accord. »

Cette fois-ci ce fut l'ange qui l'entraina à nouveau dans leur baiser. Il croisa par la suite ses jambes à l'entour de sa taille et souleva son bassin, leur offrant à tout deux une vague de plaisir. Tout de suite après, le torse du démon s'éloigna de celui de l'ange et s'assura que plus aucun vêtements n'était dans le chemin, ensuite s'en suivis de tout les préparatifs qu'il avait appris à faire avec le temps, ayant vite compris que son ange redevenait vierge après chaque pénétration. Il humidifia trois doigts de sa salive et voulant faire vite, il en enfonça deux d'un coup, faisant cambrer de douleur Castiel sous lui. Pour calmer ses halètements de douleur, il se pencha sous lui en l'embrassa avec passion sans arrêter de bouger ses doigts, les entrants, les ressortant, étirant son entré d'un côté puis de l'autre. Par la suite, lorsqu'il sentit son ange se détendre, il y inséra le dernier doigt sans arrêter ses mouvements. Castiel haleta à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, Dean pouvait facilement y discerner des gémissements de plaisirs.

Le démon sourit contre les lèvres de son ange le sachant finalement prêt, il brisa leur baiser en même temps qu'il retirait ses doigts de son intimité, faisant ainsi grogner l'ange d'impatience à l'idée de ressentir à nouveau cette sensation d'être remplie. Pour lui faire connaitre son besoin, il roula du bassin contre la verge de Dean qui grogna de plaisir avant de se laisser aller dans un gémissement rauque tandis que son membre entrait lentement dans l'entré privé de Castiel. L'ange se cambra, arquant son dos et resserrant les fesses, offrant ainsi un second gémissement de plaisir au démon qui ne put attendre une seconde avant de sortir complètement pour rentrer à nouveau plus violemment heurtant directement la prostate de l'ange qui s'agrippa aux couvertures alors qu'il laissait échapper un long gémissement.

Les mains de l'ange firent leur chemin du cou de Dean vers ses épaules pour ensuite descendre le long de son dos pour finalement finir leur trajet sur ses fesses bien dure qu'il pressa l'attirant encore plus près, un supplice silencieux pour qu'il aille encore plus fort et profond, avec le temps le jeune démon reconnaissait les demandes de Castiel et ne se fit pas prier accélérant et rebondissant sur les fesses de l'ange, s'enfonçant jusqu'à la garde alors qu'une de ses mains s'empoigna de sa verge et commença à l'astiquer fortement et rapidement cherchant à le faire crier de plaisir, au point que Castiel en manquait de souffle, chaque son devenait plus court et s'arrêtait brusquement dû au besoin de respirer.

L'asphyxie de l'ange alors que ses cries cherchaient à faire leurs chemins hors de sa cage thoracique lui offrait des vagues et des vagues de plaisir, en plus des coups donner contre sa prostate et le massage que lui offrait le démon sur sa verge, c'était simple il était remplit d'un plaisir indescriptible que personne d'autre ne parvenait à lui offrir sauf Dean. Son dos s'arqua alors que tout son corps se contractait sous le plaisir, il était déjà si près de venir, sa tête se pencha vers l'arrière alors que tout son corps tout entier se mit à trembler de façon incontrôlée et finalement l'extase arriva alors qu'il vint, s'échappant sur son torse alors que le chevalier de l'enfer lui offrait cinq derniers coups avant de se laisser aller en lui à son tour.

Tout deux épuisé, Dean se retira complètement et se laissa aller sur le côté près de l'ange. Ils reprirent leurs respirations durant quelques minutes puis, le chevalier de l'enfer revint à califourchon sur son ange pour lui lécher le ventre et le torse, enlevant toutes traces de sa substance blanche. Il se lécha ensuite les lèvres avant d'apporter son attention sur les lèvres de Castiel qu'il embrassa tendrement. Les doigts de l'ange traversa ses cheveux et l'attira dans un plus profond baiser qu'ils cessèrent pour ne pas repartir pour une partie. Ils se regardèrent de longue secondes, leurs yeux montrant tout le désir qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre.

Après un temps, il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se séparer l'un de l'autre. Le démon jeta un œil à sa montre et fronça les sourcils. Il n'aurait pas autant de temps qu'il le pensait pour manger, il se dépêcha alors à s'habiller suivit de Castiel, puis ils s'installèrent à la table. Lorsque Castiel lui tandis le hamburger, il grogna car il était froid. Il claqua des doigts et bientôt il était de nouveau fumant. Dean ricana à la vue emplie de jalousie de son vis-à-vis.

« Démerdes-toi avec, mon ange. »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil avant d'emmener son hamburger à sa bouche, mais soudainement il était devenu froid. Il ouvrit les yeux et les leva vers Castiel, avec son fameux air d'incompréhension, puis soudainement voyant la fumé sortir de celui que tenait l'ange il grogna. Castiel lui dit alors un clin d'œil.

« Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir pour avoir suivis ton conseil, Dean. »

Les yeux du démon s'arquèrent alors qu'il le vit l'emmener à sa bouche et prendre la première bouchée.

« Sale fils de pute ! »

Il grogna pour finalement refaire le même exercice que pour son premier hamburger et bientôt celui qu'il tenait était chaud. Il se dépêcha à prendre sa bouchée avant de risquer qu'elle ne disparaisse à jamais. Dès la première bouchée, son expression changea complètement, il jubilait littéralement de bonheur.

« Bon sang que c'est bon !

-Mhm… ! »

Dean jeta un coup d'œil vers Castiel qui avait encore et toujours la bouche pleine. Il sourit et dirigea sa main vers son visage, puis de son doigt il essuya le coin de sa bouche recouvert de ketchup avant de le lécher. Par la suite il ne manqua pas les joues rouges de l'ange.

Castiel se doutait qu'il devait ressembler à une tomate au moment même, cependant il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il n'avait pas du tout prévu que son démon puisse agir de façon aussi naturellement humaine. Très vite, gêné, il évita le regard amusé de Dean qui de son côté n'avait pas arrêté de fixer son regard. L'ange se concentra à nouveau sur son hamburger et l'engouffra presque en entier pour finalement manquer de s'étouffer et se jeter sur son Pepsi.

« Merde Cas, apprend à manger comme il faut, j'n'ai pas besoin d'un maudit ange mort sur les bras.

-Pardonne-moi Dean, murmura Castiel son regard fixant la table, je n'ai pas l'habitude encore de manger.

-Comment ça, pas l'habitude encore? »

Castiel se figea, il devina d'un coup qu'il avait trop parlé et il se leva rapidement ramassant sa liqueur ainsi que son sachet de frite.

« J-Je dois y aller…

-Non, pas de ça avec moi ! S'exclama le démon se levant et le projetant au mur le bloquant de son corps, tu vas me répondre. »

Castiel soupira alors que son regard se dirigea vers l'argent gaspiller qu'avait finit partout sur le plancher puis son regard de posa sur celui de Dean, il soupira à nouveau et sans arrêter de le fixer il dit :

« Je deviens humain Dean, je t'avais dit que ça arriverait… mais, je ne m'attendais pas aussi tôt.

-Eh puis quoi encore, t'attendais quoi à me le dire merde ! »

Le démon s'éloigna de l'ange et ramassa ses affaires rageusement pour finalement descendre au rez-de-chaussée. Il s'installa au bar et commanda le plus fort des verres qu'ils avaient. Une fois qu'il l'eut devant lui, il le prit d'une traite et s'en commanda un second puis un troisième. Il continua ainsi jusqu'à se qu'il sentit la présence qu'il n'attendait même plus tellement il avait oublié.

Castiel était toujours adossé contre le mur, les mains couvrant sa bouche, ça arrivait. Ce qu'il redoutait se passait finalement, Dean allait le repousser. Il était partie, il ne voudrait plus de lui, il l'avait perdu. Son cœur se serra alors qu'il se téléporta au bunker. Il ne salua même pas Sam en arrivant, il alla tout de suite s'enfermer dans la salle de bain où il se lança de l'eau au visage, mais rien ni changeait, encore une fois, des larmes coulaient de ses yeux. Voilà qu'il pleurait à nouveau.


	14. Chapter 14

**Salut à tous, j'ai finalement écrie ce chapitre, à la sueur de mon front fiévreux. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de vous faire attendre, mais je m'en excuse d'avance si demain il n'y à pas de chapitre qui se publie, car malade ou non, il y a l'école. Merci de votre compréhension, en espérant de pas trop me faire détester pour ce fin de chapitre si ça me prend trop longtemps publier le nouveau hihi !**

 **Chapitre 14  
** L'épreuve final

Castiel se regardait toujours dans le miroir, alors que ses larmes coulaient sans sembler vouloir s'arrêter. Il les essuya, puis à peine une seconde plus tard de nouvelles apparaissaient. Il se jeta à nouveau de l'eau au visage espérant faire arrêter sa perte d'eau saline, mais rien n'y faisait. Il repensait encore à la réaction qu'avait eut Dean lorsqu'il avait apprit qu'il devenait humain plus vite qu'il ne le pensait. Son regard l'avait tellement effrayé. Il disait tout sans même avoir besoin de lâcher un seul mot.

Il renifla alors qu'il alla s'asseoir sur le banc de la toilette et cachait son visage de ses mains, à croire qu'un autre ange pouvait risquer de le voir dans ce bunker extrêmement protégé. Il sursauta après quelques minutes lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un cogner à la porte. Il ignora l'appel, mais le jeune Winchester se fit plus insistant et tenta même d'ouvrir la porte, pas de bol pour lui, Castiel avait prit la peine de la verrouiller.

« Cas, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Est-ce que tu pleures?

-… l'ange ne dit rien et se fit le plus silencieux possible.

-Cas, il va falloir que tu me parles si tu veux que je t'aide…

-… encore une fois, aucune réponse, cela fit soupirer le cadet.

-Écoute, j'ai la clé je vais ouvrir la porte. »

Tout de suite, Castiel se crispa et pensa pour un moment à se téléporter ailleurs, mais au son de la clé qui s'insérait dans la serrure de la poigner, il n'en fut simplement pas capable. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit devant un Sam inquiet, le visage de l'ange se décomposa complètement et ses pleurs qui se voulaient silencieux se firent plus bruyant. Comprenant que ce n'était pas le temps pour des questions. Sam s'approcha de lui et entoura son corps de ses bras rassurant. Tout de suite Castiel alla se blottir contre son torse alors qu'il n'arrêtait pas de renifler.

Le t-shirt du Winchester s'imbibait de plus en plus de larmes, mais celui-ci ne se plaignit pas. À genoux devant la toilette, soutenant le corps de l'ange qui y était assit. Sam usa d'une grande partie de sa force pour se relever entrainant Castiel à sa suite. Celui-ci restait silencieux sans arrêter de pleurer faisant soupirer le cadet d'inquiétude. Jamais il ne l'avait vu comme cela, ça lui brisait le cœur.

Sam entoura la taille de Castiel de son bras pour le maintenir de façon plus solide et fit le chemin dans le labyrinthe du bunker jusqu'à la chambre de l'ange pour finalement l'aider à s'y blottir. Tout de suite Castiel se recroquevilla alors que ses pleures lui causaient des soubresauts dans sa respiration. Encore plus et il se mettrait à sucer son pouce, s'inquiéta le Winchester.

Sam s'assit sur le bord du lit et délicatement il commença à lui retirer les chaussures pour le mettre plus alaise. L'ange se laissa faire, ça lui faisait du bien que quelqu'un prenne soin de lui. Bien qu'il ne connaisse pas encore cette émotion réconfortante qu'est le bien-être de se laisser aller à ses émotions. Une fois les chaussures enlevé, Sam alla se vautrer derrière l'ange et l'entoura d'un bras autour de la taille. Tout de suite le corps de Castiel se crispa et sa respiration s'arrêta, ce n'était pas bien, il n'aimait pas ça. Il éloigna son corps de celui du jeune Winchester qui ne se plaignit pas.

« Je vais mieux… murmura l'ange, tu peux me laisser maintenant.

-Non, je ne peux pas, répliqua le cadet, pas alors que tu es toujours couvert de tremblement.

-S'il te plait… Castiel se tourna sur lui-même et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Sam, laisse moi seul.

-Cas, la solitude ne fera que nourrir ta tristesse, crois-moi, nous les Winchester, on s'y connait.

-Sam, est-ce que tu as des sentiments amoureux à mon égard?

-Quoi? Le Winchester ria, pourquoi j'en aurais ? »

Castiel ne répondit pas, mais ses yeux roulèrent de haut en bas, pour que ceux de Sam les suivent afin qu'il découvre leur position et tout de suite il comprit. Il secoua la tête en signe de négation alors qu'un rictus apparaissait sur ses lèvres.

« Je ne ressens rien d'autre qu'un amour fraternel, tu es comme un frère pour moi.

-Je ressens la même chose, confirma l'ange qui ,malgré tout, était toujours mal alaise, mais cette position donne l'impression du contraire.

-Je peux m'éloigner si tu veux. J'avoue que je n'ai plus cinq ans, ria Sam, j'avais l'habitude d'être la petite cuillère avec Dean quand je faisais des cauchemars, ça me réconfortait alors je me suis dit que peut-être que toi aussi ça t'aiderait. »

À l'écoute du prénom de Dean, le regard de l'ange évita celui du cadet des Winchester alors que ses yeux commençaient à lui piquer à nouveau.

« Hey, Cas, qu'est-ce que tu as ? C'est Dean le problème? »

Tout de suite, l'ange hocha la tête alors que ces larmes coulèrent à nouveau.

 **Pendant ce temps dans le bar pittoresque.**

Dean buvait toujours c'est shooter d'alcool alors que la présence indésirable qu'il n'attendait plus arriva. Tout de suite il échappa un long grognement et il fit un quatre-vingt-dix degré sur son banc pour accueillir son cher roi de pacotille :

« Oh mon roi, comme tu en as mis du temps.

-Arrête de plaisanter avec moi chéri.

-Je t'ai dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça.

-Et moi je t'ai dit que je suis le roi et que je fais se que je veux, mais on a des choses plus importantes à discuter.

-Ah oui ? Laisse-moi deviner ? On va discuter de ma prochaine mission ?

-De ça oui, mais plus important encore, on va parler de toi.

-De moi ? Retourna-t-il visiblement surprit, attend se que tu me dis c'est que tu vas enfin te soucier de ma petite personne ?

-C'est se que je fais déjà mon trésor, sinon tu ne serais pas ici avec moi, mais au tréfonds de l'enfer à subir les plus douloureuses conséquences.

-Bon et qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait? Demanda le démon en roulant des yeux.

-Parait-il que tu t'amuse avec les anges ?

-Quoi ? Ria le Winchester, comme s'il venait de lui raconter la meilleure des blagues, alors là, tu m'as eut elle est bien drôle.

-Ah ! Voilà se que je me disais, mais vois-tu, certains de mes subalternes ne sont pas de cette avis.

-Tes subalternes, c'mon Crowley, t'es le roi de l'enfer c'est toi qui fixe les règles.

-Exactement, du coup, je leur aie dit que pour prouver ta loyauté du réussirais quelques épreuves.

-Parfait, lesquelles?

-Commençons d'abord par une petite partie de babyfoot, veux-tu?

-Ouais, quand tu veux. »

Dès la fin de la conversation, Dean et Crowley se précipitèrent à la table où ils poussèrent ceux qui y jouaient déjà. Dean ricanait intérieurement, si toutes les épreuves de Crowley étaient aussi faciles que ça, alors il s'en sortirait les doigts dans le nez malgré ses petites cachoteries. Pourtant, le chevalier de l'enfer connaissait bien Crowley Macleod et il savait très bien que cette épreuve n'était que le réchauffement. Il se permit malgré tout de jouer le jeu et après quelques minutes, il se retrouva gagnant dix à neuf.

Il souriait alors confiant au roi de l'enfer qui lui souriait que d'avantage. Puis il roula des yeux dans la pièce et pointa la jeune femme au bar. Dean la regarda pour finalement tourner son regard à nouveau vers Crowley, les yeux ayant des points d'interrogation, ne sachant pas se qu'il attendait de lui.

« Ta petite favorite-là. Tu vas l'emmener derrière dans la ruelle et tu vas la tuer. Tu as champ libre pour jouer aussi longtemps que tu veux avec, bien sûr. Je ne voudrais pas gâcher ton plaisir.

-Oh, vous m'en voyez flatter, plaisanta-t-il en lui faisant une révérence, c'est comme-ci c'était fait. »

Dean défroissa ses vêtements afin d'être assez présentable pour la jolie barmaid et s'assit finalement au bar.

« Besoin d'un nouveau remontant? Demanda la jeune femme en lui servant un verre.

-J'en aurai bien besoin d'un plus fort, commença le chevalier de l'enfer avant de boire le verre, si tu vois se que je veux dire. »

Tout de suite les yeux de la jolie brune s'illumina et son regard alla vers l'horloge au fond de la salle, puis revint vers les yeux vert émeraude du démon.

« Mon chiffre termine dans dix minutes.

-Alors rejoins moi dans la ruelle, j'ai envie de prendre des risques ce soir.

-Ouhh, excitant, ricana-t-elle, je ferais vite, promis. »

Tout de suite elle s'éloigna de lui et retourna à son travail, Dean se leva de son siège et jeta un coup d'œil à Crowley avant de lui lancer un clin d'œil. Par la suite, il fit son chemin vers l'arrière cours du bar pour finalement se planquer derrière une benne à ordure. Il patienta une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de finalement l'entendre sortir par la porte de service.

« Dean ? »

Le démon attendit un moment avant de sortir pour finalement sauter devant elle, la faisant crier et sursauter, puis il la plaqua contre le mur alors que sa main alla couvrir sa bouche.

« Je t'ai dit que je voulais jouer risquer ce soir. »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et lui découvrit la bouche pour y presser ses lèvres, lui offrant ainsi plusieurs vagues de gémissements. Il n'y avait pas à dire, le démon était doué avec ces lèvres, peu importe avec qui. Ses mains sa promena tout autours de son corps, allant caresser ses seins puis le bas de son dos et finalement ses fesses, qu'il serra si fort qu'elle échappa un crie aigue.

« D-Dean… ça fait mal !

-C'mon t'es pas un gamine, si? »

La jeune femme ne répondit rien, mais Dean voyait clairement qu'elle n'appréciait pas, mais lui, oui. Il ricana et la serra plus fort contre lui avant de lui laisser du lousse pour lui arracher ses vêtements. Il se plut à lui déchirer les seins de morsures alors que ses yeux devinrent noirs sous le regard glacé par la frayeur de la demoiselle. Elle tenta de fuir, mais rapidement le chevalier de l'enfer lui transperça le cœur de sa main pour finalement le retirer de sa poitrine, laissant un corps inerte au sol.

Ce fut à se moment-là qu'apparu Crowley derrière lui. Dean se retournait alors que sa main ensanglanté se dirigeait vers sa bouche et il lécha le sang qui coulait du corps de la brunette jusqu'à son bras. Le roi de l'enfer, de son côté, applaudissait.

« Bravo, je vois que tu n'as pas perdu ton sens du plaisir, mais tu as été bien rapide je trouve.

-Rohh, Crowley t'as bien vu comme elle criait, elle aurait tôt fait d'attirer les humains.

-Et lui couper les cordes vocales, ça ne se fait plus?

-Pas aussi amusant, c'n'est pas mon problème si tu as choisis un lieu public pour que je fasse mon putain de travail.

-Parlant de travail, il te reste ta dernière épreuve.

-Vas-y lance, qu'on en finisse.

-Comme j'ai pu remarquer, ce soir que tu empestes l'ange à plus d'un kilomètre à la ronde, j'en conclu que tu fricotes avec eux. Donc ta dernière épreuve sera très simple, tu devras tuer ton ange gardien, tu sais celui qui est en train de chuter à nouveau. »


	15. Chapter 15

**Bon d'accord, je sais encore un chapitre, avouez que je vous fait des petites frousses en disant qu'il en aurait peut-être pas... Bon d'accord, je vais arrêter d'exagérer. Ouip, je suis toujours malade, mais comme j'ai pu prendre cette journée d'école pour dormir et reprendre du poil de la bête, ce soir j'ai pu travailler sur mon chapitre, surtout que je me suis rendu compte que là où je suis rendu il ne m'en reste plus gros. Encore 2 ou 3 chapitres les amis et cette aventure sera bel et bien terminé.**

 **Chapitre 15  
** Il va mourir

Dean tenait fermement la lame de Caïn, que venait de lui rendre Crowley, entre ces doigts alors qu'il le regardait directement dans les yeux. Le chevalier de l'enfer venait d'accepter l'épreuve et pour se faire, son supérieur lui avait laissé son arme de prédilection.

Il reçut une dernière petite tape dans le dos puis la seconde d'après il se retrouvait dans le bunker, directement dans la chambre de son ange, il leva la lame pour se mettre à l'action, mais son mouvement s'arrêta devant l'image qui se tenait devant lui. Castiel était entouré des bras de son petit frère.

S'ensuivit ensuite d'une colère sans nom et son plan initial s'envola comme de la cendre, Dean agrippa les couvertures et les retirèrent brusquement, faisant de cette action sursauter autant le chasseur que l'ange qui se réveillèrent. Sam le regardait trop surprit pour dire quoi que ce soit alors que Castiel avait son regard posé sur sa lame.

Dean vit la direction de ses yeux et il en profita pour bouger la lame à hauteur de ses propres yeux afin de dévier le regard de l'ange vers le siens qui tourna au noir. Par la suite d'un geste brusque il s'approcha et lui empoigna la cravate. Il le tira violemment hors du lit et le lança à l'extérieur de la chambre. Castiel gémissait de douleur alors que le dos de sa tête heurta le mur.

« Alors comme ça on s'amuse avec mon putain de frère ? Hurla le démon colérique.

Dean fonça ensuite sur l'ange et lui agrippa la tête le frappant contre le mur encore et encore. L'ange ne se défendait même pas, il laissait simplement les choses se faire, ce n'était pas comme-ci il avait d'autre possibilité, maudit que ça révoltait d'avantage le démon qui laissa tomber sa tête pour aller s'attaquer à son cœur, mais il fut déranger dans son action.

« Dean arrête ! Implora Sam qui sortait de la chambre en panique.

-Ne te mêle pas de ça, p'tit con, répliqua le démon alors qu'il balançait son bras, lame à la main, vers le cœur de Castiel. »

Mais évidemment le cadet des Winchester ne l'avait pas écouté et tout de suite il lui avait sauté sur le dos pour l'arrêter, l'obligeant à se reculer pour maintenir son équilibre, l'action de Sam ne fit qu'enrager d'avantage le chevalier de l'enfer qui, d'un coup sec, se pencha vers l'avant faisant tomber son frère devant lui, il s'apprêtait finalement à lui asséner un coup critique, à l'aide de la lame de Caïn, mais le corps de Castiel s'interposa et reçut l'impact directement dans l'estomac. La seconde d'après, les yeux du démon s'arquèrent de terreur alors qu'il redevint vert et la colère donna sa place à l'inquiétude.

Il ne put se contrôler, il hurla sa détresse tandis que ses yeux parcourait la plait sanglante de son ange, voilà qu'il accomplissait son épreuve avec brio, pourtant cette réalisation lui donnait mal au cœur. Il déplaça délicatement le corps de Castiel qui se tenait toujours au-dessus de celui de Sam qui, bien sûr n'avait rien manqué de la scène.

Castiel sentait sa vie s'envoler, son corps lui faisait mal et il lui était de plus en plus difficile de prendre des respirations. Ces mains trouvèrent leur chemin vers la lame qui était toujours planté dans son estomac, il se pencha la tête vers l'avant pour voir les dégâts, mais ce geste le fit froncer de douleur et quelques secondes plus tard, il toussait du sang, la tête tourné sur le côté.

Il ferma les yeux le temps de se reposer une seconde, mais les rouvrit lorsqu'il sentit des mains au-dessus des siennes. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux du démon, son visage crisper par la douleur se relaxa instantanément et il y eut même un sourire qui fit son apparition. Dean était là, il n'était pas partie et Castiel voyait la peur au fond de ses yeux. L'ange savait alors qu'il n'aurait pas de regret s'il venait à partir, parce qu'il le savait maintenant, Dean l'aimait vraiment et c'était tout se qu'il souhaitait.

Le chevalier de l'enfer avait les mains tremblantes alors qu'ils étaient posé sur la lame, cette même arme qui normalement lui donnait tellement d'euphorie, maintenant il ne voulait qu'une chose, la faire disparaitre à tout jamais, qu'elle n'ait jamais existé et qu'elle ne se soit jamais tenu dans sa main. Il sentait à travers le sang de l'ange que sa vie de tenait qu'à un file et pour le coup, il ne voulait que deux choses, le sauver ou partir avec lui. Il resserra son emprise sur la larme et alla pour la retirer d'un coup sec, mais un cri l'arrêta à la dernière seconde.

« Il va mourir si tu l'as retire !

-Non, il va guérir, assura le démon qui malgré tout n'osait plus bouger la lame, il guérit toujours.

-Plus maintenant alors éloigne-toi de lui tout de suite. »

Dean releva la tête pour voir son frère lui pointer un flingue au visage, il fronça les sourcils et il eut un rire jaune.

« Si seulement ça pouvait me tuer aussi, répliqua le démon alors que son regard revenait vers son ange, je ne te laisserais pas partir sans moi mon ange. »

Dean déposa chacune de ses mains sur les épaules de Castiel et il se téléporta plus profondément dans le bunker, ça prendrait plus longtemps au jeune Winchester pour les trouver. Une fois seul il déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes, appréciant le goût de ses lèvres, mais se retira rapidement, détestant celui de son sang à moitié périmé. Son regard se dirigea vers le sien et se qui lui restait de coeur se brisa à la vue de tout l'amour qu'il vit dans ses yeux.

« Arrête de m'aimer, grogna le démon qui s'étendit près de lui, j'étais venu pour te tuer.

-Je sais, murmura Castiel avec difficulté, et je t'aime toujours.

-Oui je sais, mais arrête…»

La main du démon trouva celle de l'ange et leurs doigts se croisèrent. Il l'amena à sa bouche et l'embrassa doucement, puis son regard vint se poser dans les yeux océaniques de Castiel.

« Pourquoi mon frère dormait avec toi ?

-Sam me… il me réconfortait… t-tu… je croyais que tu ne m'aimais plus… »

À ces mots, Dean déposa un long baiser sur son front puis sur sa paupière.

« Je ne t'aime pas Cas, je ne peux pas aimer… mais je ne voulais pas te repousser, je… j'avais peur c'est tout.

-Oui, acquiesça Castiel en hochant la tête, je sais… maintenant.

-Mon ange, dit simplement Dean alors qu'une larme perlait sur le bord de son œil, je suis tellement désolé…

-Je t'aime, lança l'ange par-dessus les paroles de Dean, j'aime l'humain, mais j'aime… Castiel prit une pause pour tousser puis continua, j'aime aussi le démon.

Encore une fois, l'ange eu une quinte de toux, mais beaucoup plus violente et Dean se positionna à nouveau en position assit pour aider son ange à sortir le sang de ses poumons. Il déposa par la suite sa tête contre son genou et lui caressa les cheveux.

« Dean…

-Shhh, l'arrêta le chevalier de l'enfer déposant un doigt sur ses lèvres, ne perd pas tes forces.

-Dean, répéta alors Castiel bougeant la tête pour enlever le doigt, je ne veux pas…

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu ne veux pas? Demanda Dean inquiet de son silence. »

Castiel n'avait pas réussit à terminer sa phrase, il était tombé dans l'inconscience. Dean lui secoua l'épaule légèrement, mais rien n'y fit, il ne se réveillait pas. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa profondément alors que leurs corps s'embrouillèrent pour se retrouver de nouveau dans la chambre de l'ange où il l'étendit sur le lit. Il dirigea ensuite ses lèvres vers son oreille et il lui chuchota : « Bats-toi pour moi mon amour. » puis il se libéra du corps de l'ange et sans plus attendre, il sonda la zone pour trouver la présence du chasseur, il devait faire quelque chose, il n'allait pas juste se laisser mourir sans risquer une dernière chose.

Samuel tenait toujours son fusil bien droit devant lui alors qu'il faisait le tour du bunker à la recherche des deux disparut. Il ne comprenait pas du tout se qui était arrivé et encore moins se qui était en train de se passer, mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Après avoir entendu se qu'avait dit son frère à Castiel, juste avant de partir avec lui. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Si son esprit ne lui avait pas joué des tours, il n'allait pas trouver qu'un seul cadavre, mais bien deux. Il devait se dépêcher, il devait arrêter son frère, par tous les moyens, il l'avait déjà perdu bien trop souvent et démon ou pas, il était au moins là, en chair et en os.

Évidemment, ce que Sam ne savait pas c'est que tout au long de sa recherche, il n'avait pas prévu que Dean puisse avoir l'idée de retourner sur ses pas et lorsqu'il arriva enfin là où s'était caché l'ange et le démon, il ne vit qu'il plaque de sang sur le sol, aucun des deux n'y était. Son cœur se serra et l'envie de vomir se fit sentir. Il perdit sa concentration l'espace d'une minute alors qu'il était penché vers l'avant et qu'il reprenait sa respiration, il n'avait pas vomis, il avait déjà vu bien pire, mais l'angoisse le tiraillait et la vue du sang d'un ami proche lui faisait horriblement mal à la poitrine.

Ce qui ramena le jeune chasseur à ses esprits fut la mauvaise sensation d'une personne qui lui volait son arme. Tout de suite il se mit en position défensive, mais tout se que Dean fit, fut de désarmer larme, mettre les balles dans sa poche et jeter l'arme derrière lui. Sam ne détourna pas le regard de chacun de ses actions, mais il se retrouva, malgré tout, prit au dépourvu lorsqu'il lui prit le bras et le téléporta dans le Dungeon.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fou là? S'énerva le jeune Winchester qui reprit possession de son bras. »

Dean ne lui répondit rien et se dirigea vers les étagères et sans prendre la peine d'activer le mécanisme, qui prenait bien trop de temps à se mettre en marche, il força l'accès et prit une seringue de sang qu'il retrouva dans un mini réfrigérateur. Il revint alors sur ses pas et la tandis à Sam.

« Retransforme-moi ! »


	16. Chapter 16

**Salut à tous, je ne sais pas si c'est ma fièvre qui me fait écrire tout ça, mais je me suis détestée pour cette fin de chapitre DX**

 **Chapitre 16  
** Je le fais pour lui

Samuel regardait son frère silencieusement ne parvenant même pas à parler. Ces yeux glissèrent vers la seringue pour revenir vers le visage du démon. Il devait probablement chercher à l'amadouer, il jouait avec lui, comment ce chevalier de l'enfer voudrait redevenir humain de son plein gré. Il devait avoir un plan derrière la tête. Sam était sa victime et il allait jouer avec ses sentiments, il ne voyait aucune autre explication.

Le démon regardait toujours son vis-à-vis, lui tendant la seringue. Il fit un mouvement du bras pour que le cerveau, qui semblait être vivement au ralenti, de son frère se réveille mais il n'y eut aucune réaction autre qu'un nouveau mouvement des yeux. Dean n'avait pas le temps de jouer avec ça, il s'exaspéra :

« Si c'est comme ça, je vais le faire moi-même ! »

Il ramena la pointe de la seringue vers son cou et l'enfonça, sous les yeux tout nouvellement agrandit de son frère si commença un mouvement pour l'arrêter. Cependant, le démon venait déjà de s'injecter le sang. Cette action le fit crier de douleur et il tomba à genoux, retirant l'aiguille et la laça à bout de bras. Il sentit alors les mains de Sam se poser sur ses épaules pour l'aider à se relever, l'instant suivant il était sur une chaise.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? S'inquiéta le jeune Winchester.

-Ne pose pas de question et grouille toi de ramener d'autre foutu seringues, bon sang. »

Toujours rempli d'interrogation, Sam accéda tout de même à la requête de son aîné. Il se disait qu'en fait même démon, son frère n'irait jamais jusqu'à se torturer lui-même pour jouer avec une victime. Lorsqu'il revint vers Dean, celui-ci prit tout de suite la seconde seringue. Les yeux du cadet s'arquèrent et il la lui enleva des mains.

Dean grogna à son frère et chercha à reprendre la seringue, mais n'y étant pas capable, il n'en prit simplement une autre. Cependant, une fois encore Sam la lui retira. Un nouveau grognement sortie de sa bouche et il se leva furax :

« Donne-moi cette putain de seringue !

-Non !

-Tu vas me la donner oui ! »

Son action fut plus rapide que sa penser et il le poussa violemment au sol, faisant ainsi projeter le reste des seringues avec lui et se brisèrent en milles et un morceau. Son regard se décomposa en voyant se qu'il avait causé, il hurla de colère et frappa le mur le plus près de toutes ses forces encore et encore.

« Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Bordel de merde ! »

Sam avait été sonné à la tête lorsqu'il avait atterri au sol et lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, il remarqua son frère entrain de se briser les jointures. Il se leva et bien qu'étourdit il fonça vers lui et l'arrêta.

« Dean arrête, ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver !

-Ah oui ? Ça ne sert à rien ? Parce que vois-tu, moi je trouve que ça fait bizarrement du bien quand tu te rends compte que t'as foutu en l'aire ta seule chance de sauver celui que tu ai… Merde ! »

Le chevalier remit son attention à nouveau sur le mur tandis qu'il lui donnait à nouveau des coups de poings, c'était vrai merde. Il n'avait pas osée le sortir à haute voix, mais putain il l'aime cet ange et jusqu'au bout il l'aura nié. Maintenant il n'aurait plus jamais la possibilité de lui dire. Castiel allait mourir croyant qu'il était le seul à aimer dans cette relation.

Le démon avait vraiment été le dernier des débiles en ne contrôlant pas sa colère, s'il n'avait pas poussé son frère, il aurait toujours les seringues. Il pourrait toujours redevenir humain et si Castiel avait dit la vérité, alors sa putain de condition d'ange ne serait plus drainer pas sa condition de démon simplement parce qu'ils avaient baisé à tout bout de champ.

Dean était toujours en train de ruminer contre lui-même lorsqu'il main se plaça entre la sienne et le mur, son coup se fit quand même et il entendit Sam près de lui gémir de douleur. Ces yeux glissèrent vers lui alors qu'il retenait un grognement. Tout de suite il vit l'espoir qu'avait son frère, le démon connaissait ce regard.

« Quoi, accouche?

-Il y a une autre solution Dean…

-Bah oui, c'est ça !

-Dean, je peux te sauver, je peux utiliser mon sang. »

Les yeux du chevalier de l'enfer s'écarquillèrent. Il avait parfaitement raison, ce putain de chasseur pourrait le retransformer. Tout de suite, il lui agrippa la gorge et le plaqua au mur :

« T'es mieux d'avoir deux trois trucs à confesser assez rapidement, t'as vingt min, top chronos. »

Le chevalier de l'enfer le libéra de son emprise et sans attendre un moment de plus il s'éclipsa pour se retrouver dans la chambre de Castiel où il s'assura qu'il y était encore et toujours vivant. Il alla s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit et déposa une main sur son ventre avant de pencher la tête vers le côté pour voir s'il verrait un mouvement. Dean, qui ne réalisa pas qu'il avait maintenu sa respiration, laissa finalement sortir tout l'air de ses poumons de soulagement et plaça l'oreiller un petit peu plus bas dans le cou de son ange afin que sa trachée soit libérer pour lui donner plus de facilité pour respirer.

Son regard rencontra la lame de Caïn qu'il alla toujours du bout des doigts. Toujours planté dans l'estomac de Castiel, elle était la seule barrière qui empêchait le sang de son ange de sortir plus rapidement qu'il ne le faisait déjà. Il alla ensuite lui caresser les cheveux alors qu'il lui murmurait des paroles rassurantes. Lui disant qu'il était fort, brave et que ce n'était pas une lame faite d'os qui allait venir à bout de lui. Puis il lui demandait encore et encore de se battre pour lui, pour leur avenir qu'il n'avait même pas encore prit la peine de vivre. Il lui murmurait qu'il l'aimait et qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à mourir, surtout s'il ne voulait pas la mort d'un certain chevalier de l'enfer sur la conscience.

Sam ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais lorsqu'il fut prêt, il s'était diriger naturellement vers la chambre de Castiel, devinant surement que son frère s'y trouverait. Il n'avait aucune idée se qu'il avait pu se passer entre le démon et son ami, mais il était certain que ces deux là c'était vu bien plus souvent que l'ange ne lui ait fait croire. Déjà que Castiel lui avait avoué pleurer à cause de Dean juste avant de s'endormir dans ses bras. Maintenant, Dean cherchait à tout prix, selon ces observations, à redevenir humain. Bien qu'il n'ait aucune idée de la raison, chose était certaine. Ce n'était pas pour faire plaisir à son jeune frère qui se retrouvait officiellement seule au bunker sans compagnie.

Il cogna à la porte de la chambre, n'écoutant pas les chuchotements à l'intérieur puis il ouvrit la porte. Le démon venait de s'éloigné de l'ange, déduisit Sam à la vue du corps à moitié flou qui l'avait accueillit à la porte. Le cadet des Winchester lança un sourire compatissant vers l'ange inconscient pour ensuite rencontrer un regard noir qui lui lançait des couteaux. Il soupira et leva les yeux au ciel avant de lancer une seringue à Dean, qu'il avait prit la peine de remplir de son propre sang.

« T'as besoin de moi pour te torturer ?

-Ça serait plus simple, oui. Répondit le chevalier en lui redonnant la seringue. Je vais prendre une chaise, continua-t-il par la suite.

-Vas-tu finalement me dire pourquoi tu fais ça? Demanda le chasseur tandis qu'il voyait son frère revenir et s'asseoir sur la chaise qu'il transportait.

-Je ne peux pas, je devrais te tuer pis je serais prit à faire tout le travail moi-même, aller commence. »

Sam soupira déçu de ne pas avoir de réponse, mais il lui enfonça tout de même l'aiguille et fit sortir le remède sanglant du bout. Tout de suite le démon en face de lui se contorsionna de douleur et agrippa les bras de la chaise, surement pour se retenir de l'attaquer par mécanisme de défense.

« Attache-moi ! Parvint à dire le chevalier de l'enfer entre deux gémissements de douleur. »

Il fallait croire que sa déduction était la bonne en fait.

« Mais Dean…

-Fais-le et ne discute pas Sammy! »

Le plus jeune des Winchester ne réagit pas pendant un moment, mais il finit tout de même par obéir, prenant se qu'il trouva à porter de main. Évidemment ça de serait pas suffisant s'il venait à Dean l'idée de lui arracher les entrailles, mais cela semblait convenir à l'aîné.

« Bon, maintenant la deuxième dose.

-Je… mais non, Dean on doit attendre au moins quinze minutes.

-J'ai dit la deuxième dose, ne m'oblige pas la prendre de force ! »

Sam soupira et finalement remplit la seringue à même son bras.

« Ça va te tuer Dean…

-Ou ça me tue, ou ça le sauve, dans les deux cas ça me prend la dose tout de suite, exécution. »

Dean pencha son cou sur le côté et ferma les yeux en attendant que la douleur commence. Il attendit de longues et interminable seconde avant qu'il ne sente finalement la seringue se planter profondément dans son cou, plus il se mordit la lèvre inférieur pour se contenir d'hurler. Putain, plus il y en avait plus ça faisait mal.

« Encore !

-Putain Dean, je n'ai pas envie de perde mon frère en plus de mon meilleure ami.

-Ah ! Parce que tu crois vraiment que je vais rester avec toi s'il meurt ? T'es rien pour moi, tu pourrais mourir j'en aurais rien à faire, si je fais ça, c'est uniquement pour Castiel.

-Il est qui pour toi ?

-Ça, si tu te dépêches de foutre cette seringue dans mon cou, tu le sauras bien assez tôt, alors vas-y qu'on en finisse. »

Décidément, son frère n'allait pas lui répondre et ça exaspérait le cadet qui ne faisait que s'inquiéter pour lui. Il exécuta son ordre malgré tout, allant même jusqu'à fermer les yeux alors qu'il lui injectait le sang, il avait vraiment l'impression d'être son geôlier et qu'il allait mourir de sa main.

« Dean, je ne veux pas que tu meurs…

-C'est pas… ugh… c'n'est pas à toi d'en décider, continues!

-Mais tu souffres plus que nécessaire…

-J'en ai rien à battre, combien de dose encore?

-Encore quatre, peut-être plus…

-Dans ce cas accélère !»

Dean crachait ses mots et faisait comme-ci rien était, mais il devait admettre que c'était bien pire que son bain d'eau bénite que lui avait administré se bon vieux roi de l'enfer, si ce n'est qu'il n'avait la mauvaise sensation de se faire désagréger les organes par la même occasion, mais son sang bouillait dans ses veines et ce n'était pas qu'un manière de parler encore plus et son corps allait se mettre à cuire, mais il n'abandonnerait pas, il s'était promis, soit il rejoignait son ange de l'autre côté, soit il lui sauvait la vie.

Cependant il fallait être honnête, la première option semblait d'or et désormais être la plus plausible et lorsqu'il reçut une quatrième dose, la douleur était que moins soutenable et il maintenant la chaise de toutes ses forces, s'en arrachant les ongles creusant des fissures dans le bois de la chaise, mais il garda sa concentration, il se sentait partir mais il devait rester, il devait être fort qu'il parvienne à continuer à se faire obéir du chasseur. C'était après tout sa seule solution, alors dans un autre souffle il lui dit de continuer, il n'eut qu'une minute de répit avant qu'il sentit son sang s'enflammer de nouveau. Cette fois, il ne pu retenir un horrible crie de douleur et sa tête se pencha vers l'arrière.

Sam regardait son frère paniquer, il ne bougeait plus, il laissa tomber la seringue et tout de suite il chercha un pouls dans le cou de Dean, mais il n'y avait rien. Ses yeux s'embuèrent alors qu'il réalisait se qu'il avait fait, il avait tué son frère.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17  
** J'hallucine ?

Sam ne pourrait jamais se pardonner d'avoir écouté le maudit démon sans cœur qu'était son grand frère, s'il avait prit les quinze minutes qu'il savait être bénéfique lors de cette opération, jamais il aurait tué Dean. Le cadet des Winchester enleva les liens qui maintenaient toujours les bras à la chaise puis pour un dernier au revoir, il enlaça le corps sans vie de son frère alors qu'il ne parvint plus à retenir ses larmes. Son corps se mit à trembler alors qu'il pleurait. Il n'avait plus d'espoir, son frère était officiellement mort et Castiel, il voyait bien que ça n'allait pas tarder. Il avait tout perdu, à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci il était conscient qu'il n'aurait pas la chance de le retrouver.

Au fond, Sam commençait à se demander s'il ne devait pas lui aussi aller les rejoindre de l'autre côté. Peut-être que là-bas il parviendrait enfin à être heureux ? Ou bien au moins il pourrait se reposer, finit les chasses, finit la vie de nomade. L'humanité n'aura qu'à se trouver d'autre sauveur. Il n'avait jamais connu sa mère, son père était mort à cause de leur vie de chasseur, son frère et Castiel allait bientôt y passer. Voilà comment on les avait remerciés pour avoir passé leur vie à protéger le cul des plus faibles. Il méritait bien une pause éternelle.

Sam se sépara de son frère et chercha les balles de son fusil dans les poches de Dean et les ressorties pour les fourrer dans son flingue, il s'assura d'enlever le cran de sureté et pointa le viseur sur sa tempe et ferma les yeux, mais alors qu'il allait presser sur la détente le bruit rauque d'une respiration se fit entendre, ses yeux s'ouvrir immédiatement, l'arme toujours pointer sur sa tête, il ne respirait plus alors qu'il voyait les yeux de Dean, ouvert et noir alors qu'il prenait une seconde inspiration puis tout d'un coup, le noir s'estompa sous ses yeux pour du vert qui regardait dans sa direction, Sam se demandait s'il n'était pas en train d'halluciner.

« Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi Sammy.

-Dean ? demanda le jeune Winchester en baissant son flingue, c'est vraiment toi?

-Ouais… je suis rentré. »

L'aîné des Winchester offrit un doux sourire à son frère, mais l'inquiétude de sa crise suicidaire dissipé, son esprit alla directement vers l'ange et tout de suite Dean se leva de la chaise et alla s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, près que Castiel. Il lui flatta les cheveux légèrement retirant ceux-ci de son front puis il y pressa les lèvres avant de descendre vers sa bouche et encore une fois, il y pressa les lèvres mais y resta plus longtemps alors que sa main faisait son chemin vers la lame. Il retira sa bouche de celle de son ange lorsqu'il ressentit des picotements au bout de ses doigts. La marque de Caïn était toujours réveillée. Il soupira puis alla déposer sa seconde main sur l'arme, c'est à se moment-là que Sam intervint.

« Dean arrête, si tu fais ça, il y perdra tout son sang… je suis… je suis désolé.

-Sammy, l'aîné leva les yeux vers son cadet, fait moi confiance. »

Il retint sa respiration puis d'un coup sec, il retira la lame. Tout de suite, il entendit Castiel gémir, signe qu'il était toujours vivant, cela fit sourire Dean. Puis son regard se posa à nouveau sur son frère puis il lui sourit :

« Il va survivre, je ne draine plus son énergie, sa force est revenu, j'ai confiance.

-Comment ça, tu ne draines plus son énergie?

-Très longue histoire, plus tard Sammy…

-Et… Et c'est moi ou, tu l'as embrassé il y a une minute ?

-Dis-moi, comment tu réagirais si ton grand frère était gay?

-Gay ! s'exclama Sam.

-Oui, ou plutôt totalement accroc à un ange en particulier, qui a pour malchance d'être dans le corps du mec le plus sexy de l'univers. »

Sam restait sans voix et son frère lui fit un clin d'œil. Est-ce que c'était tout de même réellement son frère ? Ce n'était pas le démon qui lui faisait un mauvais tour non ? Dean, lui qui avait passé sa vie à courir d'une femme à l'autre ne pouvait pas être attiré par un homme, si? Les yeux du jeune chasseur passaient de ceux de son frère vers le visage de Castiel puis de nouveau vers son frère, puis un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres. Non, il ne pouvait pas croire une seconde que Dean puisse être homosexuel. Par contre, c'était évidement que ses deux là était fait pour s'aimer depuis le début, son frère n'était pas gay, il n'était que Cas-sexuel. Il couvrit sa bouche alors qu'il retenait de rire.

« Je crois que si c'était le cas, je dirais que… Il était temps quoi !

-Comment ça il était temps ! s'énerva son frère avant de partir à rire. »

Les deux frères rirent un bon coup avant que leur concentration retourne vers l'ange qui agonisait toujours, mais Dean fut soulager de voir que, malgré qu'elle semble douloureuse, la respiration de Castiel s'était amélioré. Il sourit et posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur celle de son ange avant de lui murmurer contre celle-ci.

« Ouvre les yeux, je sais que tu es conscient. »

Dean se retira des lèvres de Castiel et sourit en attendant que son ange se décide enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Au moment qu'il le fit Sam échappa un couinement qui se rapprochait d'avantage d'un pleure. Ensuite, le vert émeraude des yeux de Dean accueillit le bleu océanique de ceux de Castiel et ils se sourirent, finalement l'ange prit la parole :

« J'avais peur d'ouvrir les yeux pour me rendre compte que je rêvais…

-Tu ne rêves pas, je t'aime Cas… je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir sans que tu le saches…

-Je sais Dean…

-Non, Cas, tu ne comprends pas… Je t'aime !

-Dean ? L'ange le regardait confus alors que sa tête se pencha sur le côté.

-Tu n'auras plus jamais à craindre que je ne veule pas de toi en tant qu'humain.

-Attend… réalisa enfin Castiel alors qu'il fit de gros effort pour s'asseoir, tu es humain ?

-Ça t'en à prit du temps ! »

Dean se mit à rire et attrapa les joues de son ange et l'embrassa passionnément faisant gémir Castiel et par la même occasion traumatisa à vie le pauvre Sam qui cherchait encore à comprendre comment les choses s'étaient installé entre eux. Puis comme-ci son frère avait lu dans ses pensées, il brisa le baiser et regarda son frère avec un sourire fier :

« Laisse moi t'apprendre quelque chose que tu ne sais pas p'tit frère.

-Si tu es pour me dire qu'embrasser la bouche d'un mec c'est vachement mieux que celle d'une meuf, n'essais pas je ne vais même pas essayer de te croire.

-Bah, puisque tu en parles… mais non se que je voulais dire, savais-tu que si un ange et un démon baise pis qu'un humain vient à l'apprendre, le démon disparait à jamais.

-Alors on devrait peut-être demander à ton cher Castiel de s'accoupler avec une couple de démon et nous le dire, on ne les aura plus dans les pattes, proposa Sam amusé.

-Alors là pas question, Cas chuterait instantanément, puis je ne partage pas. »

Dean prit le corps de son ange dans ses bras de façon possessif, mais il dû lui donner du lousse car il l'entendit se plaindre de douleur.

« Le grand coureur de jupon Dean Winchester va se caser, qui l'aurait cru ?

-Moi, proposa l'ange en levant la main innocemment, le démon était à bonne voix en tout cas. »

Aussitôt, l'ancien démon se sentit rougir et il déni immédiatement se que son ange venait de dire. Plus par embarrasser qu'en désaccord.

« Je… Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles… j'avais plus femme à mes pieds tu sauras.

-Dean, je suis au courant que tu ne bandais plus pour la plupart des cas…

-Quoi ? Comment tu peux être au courant, tu… tu m'as espionné ?

-Je n'en avais pas de besoin, ricana l'ange avant de prendre son visage entre ses mains, tu me remplissais tellement, c'était facile à voir que tu n'avais pas pu être satisfait.

-Trop de détails, répliqua Sam qui se bouchait les oreilles en se levant, je vais vous laisser seul. »

Sam marcha vers la porte et prit la chaise avec lui, il sortit dans le couloir mais Castiel l'arrêta.

« Sam !

-Oui ?

-Merci, de me l'avoir ramené…

-Tu n'as qu'à le remercier lui, il a prit la décision lui-même… il prit une pause son visage s'assombrissant un moment, moi j'ai bien cru que je vous perdais tout les deux… »

Le cadet ferma finalement la porte derrière lui, laissant les deux tourtereaux ensemble. Ils avaient surement bien des choses à se dire. Qu'il n'avait certainement pas envie d'entendre, il leurs posera ses propres question plus tard. Ils étaient tout les deux de retour, il n'allait pas se plaindre et les presser. De retour dans la chambre, Castiel regardait son ancien démon avec curiosité :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par j'ai bien cru vous perdre tout les deux?

-Je… Disons que je l'ai forcé à me retransformer sans suivre les règles à la lettre…

-Dean !

-Mais c'est bon ! Tu es vivant c'est l'essentiel non ?

-Non, l'essentiel c'est que TU sois vivant, Dean je t'ai dis que je ne voulais pas que tu meurs…

-Oups, je crois que je sais maintenant se que tu cherchais à me dire avant de partir dans les vapes, ironisa le Winchester. »

 **FIN**

 **Eh oui ! Ça finit comme ça, de la même façon que ça à commencé, dans une conversation entre Castiel et Dean. Je ne voyais malheureusement pas de fin… En fait je ne voulais pas donner l'impression qu'il y avait une fin car leur histoire vient à peine de commencer… mais ne vous inquiétez pas les amis. Il y aura très bientôt un petit bonus qui s'ajoutera à la suite de cette histoire, mais je ne l'ai toujours pas écrie et je ne sais pas encore si elle aura l'équivalent d'un simple chapitre ou plus alors disons seulement que l'histoire continue**


	18. Bonus

**Bonus**

 **La tarte**

 **Un an plus tard**

« Attend, pas comme ça, laisse-moi faire. »

Dean se plaça juste derrière son ange et déposa ses mains sur chacune de ses hanches alors que son visage alla se cacher dans son cou, il lui offrit quelques petit baisés alors qu'il pivotait son corps sur le côté, lui offrant ainsi un accès au plan de travail.

« Dean, ça ne me semble pas être si compliqué… soupira l'ange mais ne pu retenir un frisson de plaisir vis-à-vis la douce sensation de son cou, je n'ai qu'à rouler dessus non? »

Le chasseur sourit à Castiel et lui donna un petit bec sur la bout du nez avant de porter son attention sur le rouleau à pâte qu'il vola des mains de son amant. Puis dans un geste expert, il enfouit sa main dans de la farine et saupoudra le tout au-dessus du rouleau.

« Si tu ne fais que rouler dessus, ça va coller. »

Castiel regardait les actions de son chasseur préféré alors qu'il mettait les mains à la pâte, saupoudrant à nouveau de la farine, mais au-dessus de celle-ci avant de presser le rouleau fortement sur se qui allait devenir le dessous d'une tarte au cerise. Il fit quelques allers-retours avant d'arrêter son mouvement et offrir à nouveau le rouleau à l'ange. Celui-ci s'en saisi en reprenant sa place devant la pâte. Il regarda Dean avec une certaine insécurité avant de commencer les mêmes mouvements qu'avait fait celui-ci. Un sourire se forma sur son visage alors qu'il sentait le produit se décoller légèrement à chaque tour, du moins, jusqu'à moment où un gros morceau se brisa alors qu'une partie s'enroulait à l'entour du rouleau :

« D-Dean… paniqua alors l'ange tandis que Dean s'approcha de nouveau de lui avec un petit rire, j-je crois qu'il y a un problème.

-Parce que tu n'as pas remis de la farine mon ange, attend regarde. »

Dean repris à nouveau le contrôle de la pâte tout en expliquant à Castiel combien il était important de toujours rajouter de la farine sur la pâte, ainsi qu'en dessous, une fois de temps en temps, sinon le produit allait coller sur le rouleau comme il avait vu, mais il ne devait pas s'inquiéter si ça arrivait à nouveau, c'était normal et une erreur facile à réparer. Il lui sourit avant de laisser le rouleau sur le comptoir et mit toutes son attention dans les yeux bleus de son ange alors qu'il glissa ses bras à l'entour de sa taille et l'attira doucement vers lui avant de presser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il sentit naturellement d'autre bras s'entourer autour de son cou, il sourit et se colla d'avantage contre lui. Leur baiser dura quelques secondes de plus avant que Castiel ne le brise :

« Dean, arrête de me déconcentrer, il rougit et évita son regard, je dois finir d'apprendre.

-Mais Cas, moi j'ai envie de toi, on peut bien en acheter une tarte, tu n'es pas obliger de la faire maison. Dean glissa ses mains le long de son dos, ils passèrent sous ses bras puis se déposa sur ses joues l'obligeant ainsi à le regarder, pourquoi c'est si important pour toi de savoir cuisiner ?

-Parce qu'on va se marier dans moins de trois mois, on ne peut pas se permettre de manger du restaurant et du tout préparer pour toujours… les yeux de l'ange se posèrent dans ceux vert de son fiancé sans que ses joues ne cessent de rougir, je veux être un bon mari pour toi.

-Tu seras le meilleur qu'on puisse rêver, pas besoin que tu saches cuisiner pour ça mon ange. »

Castiel roula des yeux et se tourna quittant ainsi le confort des bras du chasseur, qui encore une fois tenta de prendre son attention, allant jouer dans son cou les bras allant s'enrouler à l'entour de sa taille. L'ange ferma les yeux un petit moment afin de se concentrer et les ouvrit de nouveau attrapant le rouleau à pâte pour se remettre au travail. Il fit exactement comme lui avait conseillé Dean et sourit se rendant compte qu'il avait raison, avec l'aide de la farine la pâte ne collait plus. Il échappa quelques gémissement ici et là lorsque Dean attaquait des parties de son corps plus sensible, mais il se promit de ne pas flancher. Castiel n'était pas n'importe qui, il était un ange du seigneur, il était fort alors ce n'était certainement pas les lèvres parfaitement sculpté et, bon sang, bien trop doué du chasseur qui allait changer quoi que ce soit à sa concentration.

L'ange se donnait un devoir d'être à la hauteur des attentes de Dean. Cela faisait un an qu'ils étaient un couple officielle aux yeux de tous et cela rendait une certaine rousse tout particulièrement heureuse. Depuis, elle était devenu comme une meilleure amie pour l'ange qui passait beaucoup de temps à lui parler de ses craintes et ses joies et un jour Charlie lui avait donner le secret pour combler un homme. Elle lui avait dit que leur bonheur passait par leur estomac. Depuis ce jour, l'ange avait travaillé d'arrache pied pour apprendre à cuisiner et travaillait d'avantage depuis l'annonce de leur mariage, il voulait mériter d'être aimé par son fiancé, il voulait lui faire plaisir, le rendre heureux, s'occuper de lui. Il sourit lorsqu'il entendit Dean grogner d'impatience contre son oreille, peut-être allait-il se permettre bientôt une petite pause pour lui donner se qu'il voulait, étant lui.

Il y a deux mois, Dean avait mit un genou par terre devant l'ange et lui avait fait cette grande demande qu'il ne croyait pas possible d'arriver à faire un jour. Pourtant, c'était évident pour le chasseur têtu qu'il était qu'il voulait passer le restant de ses jours avec l'homme, ou devrait-il dire, l'ange de sa vie. Voilà pourquoi, moins d'un mois après qu'il soit à nouveau humain, il avait trouvé un petit emploi de caissier au dépanneur qui se situait à une vingtaine de minutes en voiture du bunker. Il n'était pas question pour l'aîné des Winchester d'utiliser une quelconque fausse carte de crédit pour payer un jonc pour Castiel. Il devait avouer, il avait parfois manqué céder à la tentation, surtout lorsqu'il avait vu deux magnifiques bagues, l'une était en or blanc tandis que l'autre était noir charbon, elles étaient fait pour être ensemble, exactement comme l'ange et le démon qu'il était autrefois. Cependant, leurs prix étaient exorbitants et ce n'était pas avec ses 10,75$ l'heure au dépanneur qu'il serait parvenu à se les offrir. Pourtant il n'avait pas flanché et à chaque semaine après cela, il revenait à la bijouterie et regardait la vitrine pour s'assurer qu'elles étaient toujours présentes.

Puis finalement dix mois plus tard, il avait l'argent pour les prendre, lorsqu'il était entré dans la boutique, ses jambes flageolaient, il était anxieux se demandant s'il prenait la bonne décision, mais dès qu'il eut les joncs en main, il savait qu'elles avaient été créée pour eux. Il avait alors sortie son portefeuille et sans réfléchir d'avantage il avait payé le tout puis était ressortie un sourire aux lèvres. Encore aujourd'hui, il ne regrettait pas sa décision, pourtant depuis qu'il était fiancé à l'ange, celui-ci n'avait pas arrêté d'être dans la cuisine du bunker et du coup, le chasseur s'ennuyait énormément de lui. C'était la principale raison pourquoi il avait décidé de l'aider à faire cette carte qui, il savait déjà, serait excellente, puisqu'elle était faite par la personne qu'il aime le plus au monde.

Castiel sentait Dean devenir de plus en plus impatient alors qu'il vidait le contenu d'un chaudron toujours chaud dans le moule à tarte, les cerises se firent à nouveau sentir dans toute la pièce faisant saliver le chasseur qui glissa son nez au dessus de l'épaule de l'ange. Castiel ricana et bloqua l'odeur avec une seconde couche de pâte qu'il étendit sur les cerises et fit un petit bonhomme sourire sur le dessus faisant rire Dean qui alla lui rajouter une grimace.

« Dean ! Se plaignit Castiel, boudant ouvertement.

-Quoi ? demanda alors innocemment le chasseur avant de le retourner empoignant ses fesses par la suite, je peux avoir de l'attention maintenant?

-Je ne sais pas si j'en ai envie, répliqua l'ange avant de lui faire un clin d'œil puis remit son attention sur la tarte, j'aime bien cuisiner. »

Dean grogna à nouveau et s'éloigna de son ange, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine boudant à son tour, ses yeux restèrent plantés sur les fesses de Castiel alors qu'il faisait son chemin vers le four où il inséra la tarte avant de partir la minuterie. Il se retourna alors vers Dean qui glissa rapidement les yeux ailleurs, faisant rire l'ange qui s'approcha de lui pour entourer son cou de ses bras.

« Elles sont si attirante que ça, mes fesses?

-Elles sont a croqué, répondit Dean les lui agrippant à nouveau. »

L'ange rit et se colla naturellement contre lui avant de prendre possession de sa bouche, glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Dean l'attirant dans un plus profond baiser, son corps le guida à l'extérieur de la cuisine, se dirigeant à l'aveugle vers leur chambre. Sans jamais cesser leur étreinte, ils s'accrochèrent sur certains meubles, sur les murs, si bien qu'une symphonie de gémissement se faisait entendre dans tout le bunker. L'ange n'eut pas le choix de se retirer de ses lèvres pour ouvrir la porte, à ce moment là, son sourire grandit en voyant celui de son protégé.

« Ravis de finalement avoir de l'attention ?

-J'avais besoin de ma dose angélique, répliqua l'ancien démon en lui faisant un clin d'œil. »

Les deux se sourirent et pénétrèrent dans la pièce qu'ils avaient transformé pour ne plus être que la chambre de l'aîné des Winchesters, Castiel ayant mit un peu de sa personnalité en y mettant une affiche d'abeille. Moins d'une seconde après que la porte fut fermé, Dean prit finalement le contrôle de la situation, empoignant les mains de l'ange les bloquants au-dessus de sa tête, sans arrêter de l'embrasser. Leur étreinte se brisa le temps que Dean déboutonne la chemise de l'ange, la laissant sur ses épaules. Il alla titiller un de ses mamelons, roulant sa langue à l'entour, puis il la passa de haut en bas, ne se privant pas de le lui mordiller puis la lui tira, faisant ainsi gémir l'ange sous lui.

Pendant ce temps, Castiel en profitait pour retirer la chemise de son amant, la laissant tomber par en arrière dès qu'elle passa ses épaules. Tout de suite après, ses mains bloquèrent le corps du chasseur et l'attira vers lui, obligeant ainsi Dean à arrêter son action. Il réfugiât son visage contre son cou et joua de sa langue sur sa chair avant de lui faire un suçon, qu'il espérait, serait bien en vu une fois habillé. Castiel pencha la tête vers l'arrière retenant un gémissement alors qu'il serrait son amant fortement contre lui.

Il dû ressortir de cette mer de plaisir, reprenant le dessus contre Dean, ramenant ses lèvres contre son cou et lui mordilla alors qu'il retournait leur corps prenant à son tour les devant, ses mains bougèrent vers l'entrejambe de l'ancien démon et se bagarras avec son bouton de jeans avant de finalement parvenir à pénétrer sa main à l'intérieur, lui serrant ainsi son membre l'obligeant à arquer son dos et gémir de plaisir.

Castiel le regardait triomphant avant de planter ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il commença un mouvement de va-et-vient sur son membre alors que sa langue s'inséra dans la bouche de son fiancé, s'enroulant à l'entour de la sienne ne retenant plus ses propres gémissements. Les cries du chasseur se faisait entendre entre deux baiser rendant l'ange fier de lui. Prenant un peu plus de confiance, Castiel brisa le baiser et alla à son tour le titiller au niveau du torse, il lui suça un mamelon, le mordillant, le tirant, l'embrassant sans jamais arrêter ses caresses.

Dean se mordait la lèvre inférieur alors qu'il essayait désespérément de retenir ses cries. Il avait tellement envie de son ange qu'il était déjà si sensible dans le bas de son ventre et il devait avouer que Castiel avait acquis un certain talent pour se qui était de trouver ses points faible. La tête du chasseur était penchée vers l'arrière alors qu'il cherchait à contrôler sa respiration, mais son corps tremblait trop, sa main se dirigea vers celui de Castiel pour l'arrêter car s'il continuait, il n'y en aurait pas pour longtemps avant qu'il ne vienne. Ses yeux rencontrèrent alors ceux de son ange qui lui sourit et retira sa main comprenant le message. Il se pencha ensuite vers l'avant et lui lécha les lèvres avant de l'embrasser.

Dean fermait les yeux savourant le goût de ses lèvres alors qu'il sentait la main de Castiel lui retirer complètement son pantalon ainsi que son sous-vêtement. Il grogna contre ses lèvres et se mis lui aussi au travail, ses mains atteignant à l'aveugle le haut de son pantalon qu'il déboutonna et tira vers le bas, le bout de ses doigts alla caresser la craque de ses fesses tout en retirant le tout, il enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller signalant à son ange de se reculer, il lui sourit et son regard glissa vers son entrejambe qu'il prit entre ses doigts afin de le caresser légèrement. Il entendit Castiel gémir et le sentit se contracter sur lui. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent alors et ils fusionnèrent leurs lèvres à nouveau Tandis que l'ange bougeait du bassin accueillant le gland de Dean contre ses fesses.

Castiel gémis mordillant la lèvre supérieure de son chasseur alors qu'il sentait le membre de Dean se frotter contre son intimité, il ne retint pas son gémissement alors qu'il ondulait du bassin cherchant toujours plus de sensation, il le voulait déjà en lui, il en était si impatient. Il gémit à nouveau lorsqu'il senti les doigts de son fiancé accélérer à l'entour de son propre membre. Il déglutit et sans plus attendre lui agrippa la verge et l'accueillit lentement en lui.

Ils gémirent à l'unisson alors que de nombreuse vague de plaisir grandissaient en chacun d'eux. Castiel ressentant tout de même une vive douleur de son côté. Sensation qu'il appréciait, la douleur étant son petit péché mignon. Il ne se savait pas masochiste avant sa relation avec le démon, mais depuis que Dean était de nouveau humain, il n'y avait plus autant d'occasion de ressentir de la douleur, pas qu'il s'en plaignait, cependant il ne faisait qu'apprécier d'avantage le moment de la pénétration.

Le corps de l'ange ondulait au dessus de celui de Dean alors qu'il avait les yeux fermé et appréciait chacune des sensations que lui offrait son amant, appréciant ses caresses ainsi que la profondeur à laquelle son membre pouvait se rendre en lui. Il caressait le torse de Dean alors que ses mouvements devenaient de plus en plus rapides. Ils se laissèrent aller au plaisir, la pression dans leur bas-ventre augmentant de plus en plus.

N'y pouvant plus, Dean agrippa les hanches de Castiel et usa de stratégie pour amener son corps sous le sien et sans jamais se retirer, il saisit les jambes de son ange et les déposèrent sur ses épaules et se laissa complètement tomber sur lui, usant tout son pois pour aller toujours plus profondément en lui, il bougeait du bassin rapidement, sentant son propre orgasme arriver. Les yeux fermés, il caressait la verge de son ange aussi rapidement qu'il bougeait en lui. Leurs voix rauque se faisaient entendre dans la majorité de l'étage, sans égard pour les pauvres oreilles qui n'avaient rien demandé pour ce concert.

Castiel parvenait à peine à respirer sous la rapidité des mouvements de Dean au dessus de lui, ses mains jouaient dans son dos, enfonçant des ongles légèrement dans chacune de ses fesses le ramenant plus profondément en lui sans pour autant entraver à la vitesse de ses mouvements, cambrant son corps pour recevoir chacun de ses coups directement sur sa prostate, ses cries devinrent de plus en plus fort puis finalement il se sentit venir, faisant trembler son corps en entier, offrant une contraction de son intimité si intense qu'il sentit son fiancé venir en lui dans un gémissement fort.

Un moment plus tard, le corps de Dean s'était effondré sur le sien alors qu'ils terminèrent leurs orgasmes l'un contre l'autre, à bout de souffle. Les lèvres de l'ange rencontrèrent celle de son chasseur puis toujours posé contre ses lèvres il lui murmura combien il l'aimait, mais celui-ci qui n'avait qu'à peine eut le temps de se retirer avait finit par s'endormir au dessus de lui. Castiel sourit et dirigea le visage de Dean vers le creux de son cou et il s'amusa à lui caressé les cheveux. Ses yeux se fermèrent et sans pour autant dormir, il se laissa entraîner dans cet état de détente qu'il ressentait toujours après l'acte.

Ce ne fut qu'une trentaine de minute plus tard qu'il ouvrit brusquement les yeux entendant une sonnerie retentir dans tout le bunker. Au même moment, Dean se crispa au dessus de lui et dans un mouvement expert il se retrouva sur ses pieds en mode défensif. Il trouva ses vêtements rapidement et les mis un peu à la volé alors que Castiel se dépêchait de faire la même chose. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, une odeur désagréable fit son chemin dans chacun de leur nez et c'est avec horreur qu'ils se regardèrent et au même moment, chacun d'eux d'exclama :

« La tarte ! »


End file.
